


TTS: When the sun extinguishes [ Season 1 ]

by SofiaMarshall



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst and Drama, Captain Varian, Cass and Violet are like sisters I swear, I think I shouldn’t be putting spoilers in tags, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other, Rapunzel is a sweetheart, Relationship(s), Sassy Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaMarshall/pseuds/SofiaMarshall
Summary: Throughout two years a level of crime increased in Corona. One day completely changed Cassandra’s life, forcing her to renounce her “lady-in-waiting” job to help the kingdom.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Original Female Character(s), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Xavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Original Character(s), Lance Strongbow/Original Female Character(s), OC/OC, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s), Varian/Xavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Some birds just aren’t meant to be caged... CH1 Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my AU which I have been developing since Autumn 2018.
> 
> For those people who are new to it most materials are in my Instagram and Deviantart

With faint gasp, her eyes shot open as she sprang upright. Placing her hand over a side of her chest where the heart was located, she could feel how strong it pounded, ready to break out from ribcage. Breathing heavily, Cassandra stared at nothing for a couple of seconds before finding herself in a dark cold room lit with moonlight that beamed from uncurtained windows. Shortly, after being in some sort of trance, she finally realized she was dreaming and none of the events she had seen actually happened.  
  
This fact made Cass breath out in relief, however the eccentricities weren’t over yet— the maid looked around, trying to remember at least how she ended up on a coach, if not everything that happened before she unintentionally drifted to sleep.  
  
Turning her head at side, Cassandra spotted a dress with a needle that was left inserted in it. She sighed heavily.  
  
It happened again.  
  
Every night spun on disturbing dreams, mostly focused on her deepest fears — losing her home and dearest people she had. Terror-striking pictures and scenes visited her once she was left alone with desire to rest.  
  
Her gaze turned to the window. She couldn’t get rid of an odd feeling of being stuck somewhere between real world and in her dreams. Her brain kept playing the scenes from her dream, she wasn’t able to stop it.  
  
— “ Cass ”  
  
Cassandra jerked her head towards the door from where she thought she heard a voice. A blonde girl stood at the doorway, holding a blanket around her shoulders due to a cold temperature in the place. Her half open eyes sleepily gazed to the maid’s figure.  
  
— “ What happened..?” the maid asked in a low and weak tone, slowly looking around as Rapunzel walked to her. She still couldn’t get herself to realize what was going on.— “ ... Why aren’t you asleep..?”  
  
Rapunzel closed the door as she made her way to Cassandra  
  
— “ I heard you called me, so I thought..maybe something happened?”  
  
She stopped beside her.  
  
Cassandra’s eyes widened as she stared at the girl for a several seconds in attempt to reach for an answer at the question that made her feel even more confused.  
  
— “ I didn’t call anybody” She blinked rapidly, shaking her head slightly.  
  
— “ You didn’t?” Raps raised her brows, tucking her long hair behind her ears while being a little lost too. — “ That’s weird because I clearly heard you saying my name”  
  
Cass opened her mouth to say something, but all her words died on her tongue before she could speak her thoughts out loud. It left her speechless as she simply blinked while looking at her friend.  
  
Rapunzel seemed to be thinking of something too, a second passed as she added while glancing at her friend again-  
  
— “ ...several times”  
  
Cassandra realized the dream turned out to be much worse than she expected.  
She took a deep breath and held it, gaining all the strength. A fresh stream of thoughts rushed through her head.  
  
— “ Alright nevermind...” Quickly changing the subject, the black haired female propped herself into more comfortable position, feeling a sharp pain seizing her body after sleeping on rough surface.  
  
She still couldn’t get over how easily she fell asleep on something that would hardly be convenient for resting.  
  
The maid ran her hand through her messy hair after the long dream as her eyes fell upon a dress once again. — “ I didn’t finish all that stuff...”  
  
She would never allow herself to relax during her duties, but for a past few days she was feeling more exhausted than ever.  
Cass had no idea what curse came upon the Kingdom; the rocks overtook most of the area, a crime increased, and Corona was getting more exposed for invaders.  
Cassandra didn’t understand at what particular point things crashed and went completely wrong, leading to what the Kingdom had till the present day.  
  
— “ Don’t rush. It’s only past several hours till sunrise. Until then, you have time left to rest and gain strength for work ” Rapunzel tried to assure her.  
  
As she said this Cassandra realized it was too late, way later than midnight. Again, it was another abnormal thing that probably never happened to her before; She was waking up at the same time every night. This night wasn’t exclusion.  
  
It obviously wasn’t a good sign, yet Cass didn’t know how long it was going to last. If only there was a medicine for it.  
  
As seconds passed the maid became more conscious and fully recovered from her nightmare. However her face took a rather hurt grimace like if she just gone though the most traumatic events in her life. It didn’t simply pass by the princess as she quickly tried to seek for encouragement.   
  
— “ Don’t worry about it” Rapunzel’s expression became serious and empathetic. — “ I know life isn’t going easy for you lately, so...it will be better for you if you take your time”  
  
As much as Raps tried to comfort her, there was nothing that would make Cassandra feel better. Neither the words nor anything else as long as the Kingdom was endangered.   
  
Cass nodded weakly, before looking up at the princess with her exhausted half open eyes.  
  
— “ How long have I been sleeping?” She asked quietly.  
  
Rapunzel bit her lip, trying to approximately remember the time when she found her friend being asleep. Her eyes travelled through the room while she was thinking.  
  
— “ Eh...Since afternoon I guess” Her gaze fell back on the maid.  
  
Cassandra glanced at the sheets.  
  
— “ I have a feeling I just woke up from longest  
dream ever...” She whispered to herself.  
  
— “ What dream, Cass?”  
  
Cassandra didn’t expect Rapunzel to ask. She thought it would go past her, but it likely only awoken an interest.  
The maid went silent for a few seconds, deciding if she should open up to her only friend. She wasn’t an extroverted type unlike the princess. She would rather keep her secrets than share them with anyone.  
  
— “ It’s nothing...” Cass turned her head away from the princess, melancholically turning her eyes at the wall.  
  
Her tone didn’t give a positive signal for Rapunzel. She knew it was something serious. More serious than it was when she found out about Cassandra’s date two years ago.  
  
— “ I won’t tell anyone ” She tried to convince her.  
  
Cassandra breathed out. After all she would feel a little better if she shared this with someone. Rapunzel was the closest person she could rely on.  
  
— “ I’m having the same dream over and over again... ” As she spoke slowly she tiredly rubbed her forehead, with  
it recalling the length of time she had been lacking in sleep due to the same nightmare mauling her every night. — “ I don’t know if there’s anything worse than it... I mean- every night I witness a lose of someone I cherish... And I can’t do anything about it... I’m helpless....”  
  
Her voice was quiet and calm, at the same time nervousness gave a sign of its presence.  
  
She had a feeling the last time she had shut her eyes was a way before a safety became something Corona was lacking in.  
  
An empathy, but at the same time a fear for her friend covered every inch of Rapunzel’s face. Yet she didn’t know what to say as Cassandra kept speaking.  
  
— “ Corona isn’t safe anymore” The older female explained. — “ I fear about something happening to you, or to the King and the Queen... To the Kingdom... To all people in here... ”  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
— “ I want to protect you...I want to be more than I am now... So far there’s nothing I can do...”  
  
Her voice got more fragile by the end of her speech. As she finished a silence arose in the room again.  
  
Both girls were drowned in their own thoughts. Cassandra’s words somehow made Rapunzel look more serious.  
  
— “ Cass, we’ll think of something. Nothing lasts forever. There is always a light amongst darkness”  
  
The maid didn’t say anything. Slowly she moved her body downward the couch that would be her bed for the rest of the night. A faint creak of the old furniture was heard once she slumped deep into the cushions and tried to make herself comfortable, facing the wall as she was turned with her back to Rapunzel.  
  
— “ This world has no light left ” She whispered.  
  
No matter how hard Rapunzel was looking for bright side in everything, Cassandra’s words were more than true. Now she was doubtful if there was a solution.  
  
— “ So you’re gonna stay here..?” She inquired, walking a little closer to her.  
  
— “ If you don’t mind....”  
  
Just as she said it she felt a warmness enveloping her. She lifted her head as she opened her eyes and found herself beneath the blanket Rapunzel was covered in before she gave it to Cass.  
  
A weak barely visible smile appeared on her face.  
  
— “ Thank you, Raps..”  
  
  
888  
  
  
A new day finally arrived. Life was running in the Kingdom. The streets were bustling as many people gathered in the main square to take a stroll due to the fine weather, comparing to the one that was throughout the past days. Corona’s citizens wanted to enjoy the sun and the warmness while it was possible.  
  
In spite of how lively the Kingdom was, some people still preferred being alone in their own corners.  
  
Holding her dearest journal close to her chest, Rapunzel gazed at the clear blue tint of the sky as she stood at the entrance to the garden, like if she hadn’t seen or felt the radiance of the sun in a long time.  
  
Although the weather was affected by changes too; rain and grey clouds became a frequent visitors in Corona. Sometimes to the point no one could go outside. It could last long.  
  
With the sun, an inspiration awoken inside Rapunzel. A rush of new thoughts for creating didn’t make her waste her time, especially before the weather would get worse again.  
  
She settled herself under the roof of the gazebo and opened the journal. Watching the nature she caught flares of the sun dancing on leaves. A shadows of trees with leafy dappled light and shade laid on the ground. As an artist Rapunzel found those patterns pretty unique and it turned out to be a fascinating composition of the picture.  
  
After quickly throwing rough sketches in her journal, she turned to the scenery again, looking for another idea for her drawing.  
  
Nothing except a birds chirping was heard as it filled the place, bringing an atmosphere of peace. Rapunzel tried to remember the last time she sat alone like this during a comfortable weather.  
  
Those moments were becoming more and more rare. It was the first time the sun looked out from under the clouds in the last two weeks, if not more.  
An odd wave of melancholy suddenly went through her. Perhaps one day the sun would completely disappear beneath a grim cloudy veil. Darkness was still hiding under the light, one day it would come out.  
  
She was possessed with rather negative thoughts until a voice behind her spoke.  
  
— “ I was right when I thought you were here”  
  
Rapunzel looked back to see Eugene as he walked to her. Probably the only person which could bring a smile upon her face with his presence.  
Rapunzel became more bright as she lunged into his arms. A warm embrace was drawn between the two; As warm as the sun that day.  
  
They pulled away as Eugene joined her under the roof.  
  
— “ Are you alright? You didn’t even tell me you were here ”  
  
— “ I’m okay” She responded, enthusiasm missing in her tone.  
  
Eugene made a distrustful face, narrowing one eye.  
  
— “ You never hide from people just like that. Something definitely troubles you”  
  
Rapunzel sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.  
  
— “ I don’t think I have to explain what’s going on” She spoke in a quiet tone, returning to the gloom she was in before he showed up. Her voice got weighted with desperation as her gaze settled on the journal. — “ So many things require solutions....”  
  
— “ You mean in general..?” the princess’ words made Eugene quite lost. — “ Or you’re being dramatic about something particular?”  
  
Acknowledging it, Rapunzel let out a wistful sigh and turned her head up to the window which was a part of Cassandra’s room. Inside she could see her figure.  
  
Since the moment of her last awakening Cassandra couldn’t go back to sleep, fearing a nightmare would recruit. She waited till sunrise, and along the first ray of sun Cass was revolved around her handmaiden duties without coming across a single person in the castle. It looked like she was living in her own world, being torn apart from everyone around.  
  
She still couldn’t shake that dream off. The chores she was responsible for didn’t bring much relief either. She spent another couple of hours filling her handmaiden duties.  
  
She sat at the window, times at times looking at the scenery that opened in front of her.  
  
Rapunzel silently watched the maid as she sat by the window with thoughtful expression on her face, sewing the dress from previous day. Their conversation from last night played in her head and like a broken cassette. The dreams Cassandra was talking about bothered her.  
  
— “ I worry about Cassandra...” She finally admitted.  
  
— “ Only about her?”  
  
— “ For the Kingdom too... You see- ” She glanced at her journal, on the page where she once placed a small sketch of her friend. — “ Cass has been way too mysterious later, and there’s nothing I can do to help her”  
  
As she said that she looked at the guy. Perhaps she was seeking for an answer from him. Eugene awkwardly narrowed one eye, thinking of what to say. The last time he saw her being that upset was when she escaped Gothel’s tower.  
  
— “ Not trying to impose my opinion here, but I personally don’t really seek for special ways to cheer someone up” Eugene looked aside as he raised his hand to brush back locks of hair that fell on his forehead due to a slight wind. — “ Your presence is enough for a person to know you’ll be there for them”  
  
— “ Cassandra doesn’t even want me around... ”  
  
Eugene pressed his lips together, clearly readable «That’s double messed up» expression appeared on his face, without any words spoken out loud.  
  
— “ Oh. Yeah, right, I forgot to add that it doesn’t work with Cassandra”  
  
Right now apparently Rapunzel wasn’t in mood for Eugene’s humor, even though it was another part of him that always cheered her up.  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/01znlnemz7or)  
  
Sighing in response, she turned to Cass’ direction again. Cassandra grabbed a dress by its shoulders and held it in front of her, giving the look at results of her sewing before putting it away and reaching to close the windows.  
  
— “ It looks like she’s avoiding me...” She continued. Her eyes staring at the page of her journal.  
  
At that moment Rapunzel felt Eugene’s hand touching her shoulder, making her look at him.  
  
— “ Just give her time. Things will settle soon...”  
  
Rapunzel‘s eyes dimmed.  
  
— ” soon...”  
  
She whispered Eugene’s last word, actually having no idea about the future of Corona. She was worried no less than the others.  
  
They remained wordless. Rapunzel’s thoughtful gaze was laying on the journal whilst Eugene’s eyes were confusedly roaming over the garden as he thought about the other ways to cheer her up.  
  
A peaceful tweeting of birds resounded in the air. It felt like they were alone in the entire world. Both Rapunzel and Eugene wanted that moment to last forever. Less and less they could catch a chance to sit alone. Only them, and no one else around...  
  
Eugene even ignored a tumultuous voices of people that rang in background. But this made Rapunzel’s chest wince as she shot up her head.  
  
— “ Do you hear that?”  
  
After she asked this she went silent to give Eugene a chance to listen. The commotion likely was coming from the courtyard.  
  
— “ Just people in the front yard, nothing special ” Eugene responded simply, making unimpressed face.  
  
Then a terrified voices shouted something as a noise was growing louder.  
  
— “ No, it sounds like... ” She didn’t finish, trying to get him to listen more carefully.  
  
— “ Like what?” Eugene asked, giving her a bewildered look.  
  
Rapunzel only stood up right away and ran to the noise. Eugene had no other choices but to go after her.  
  
When they arrived in the front part of the castle, they witnessed something that didn’t inspire confidence.  
  
A large crowd formed around the courtyard and it was becoming larger within seconds. it didn’t carry a good sign. Some people were conversing and discussing something loudly with note of shock as they stared fearfully at something Rapunzel couldn’t see as they blocked her sight.  
  
— “ What did they see..?”  
  
— “ Whatever it is - I don’t like it” Eugene leaned to her so she could hear him with that loud pealing of the crowd.  
  
Rapunzel‘s eyes began to waddle everywhere possible until they stopped on familiar figure. He would never confuse that blue dress with anything else. Cassandra was there too. Part of Rapunzel felt a little happy after seeing her friend.  
  
— “ Eugene, wait here— ”  
  
He wasn’t listening to her so he wanted to ask her to repeat as he turned to her, but Rapunzel momentarily rushed to the maid’s side.  
  
She pushed and jostled her way through the crowd, finally finding Cassandra.  
  
— “ Cass what’s all this commotion?” She asked worriedly after stopping and looking around.  
  
Cassandra already sensed something dark about to fall upon them.  
  
— “ I don’t know... ” Her voice sounded nervous and frightened.  
  
As they walked closer they could see through the crowd the guards who were carrying a stretcher, apparently with someone laying down on it. Cassandra dared to take a few more steps forwards and stopped as the scene was revealed fully. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
She expected to encounter any terrifying thing possible, but it wasn’t something she was prepared for.  
  
A small group of guards tried to move through the wall of people. Attention was the least thing they wanted to receive at that moment.  
  
Cassandra stared at the improvised material that was tied around different areas of men’s bodies, depended on where injury was left. A blurred bloody strains were left on the fabrics.  
  
Some of them could stand still. The others though—  
  
— “ Careful. Careful” the carriers that held a stretcher made their way through the crowd, refraining bumping into someone.  
  
Cassandra’s jaw dropped while Rapunzel brought her hands over her mouth as grimace of terror froze on her face.  
  
As the men passed by the crowd the other not less injured guards went after them. At least they were able to walk.  
  
Panicky crowd became uncontrollable as people threw a lot of questions, fearing for their safety. The remaining uninjured part of the soldiers tried to restrain them.  
  
The atmosphere got more strained when the captain finally showed up. Cassandra took a step back, partially hiding behind tall figures of the Guards a she held her breath.  
  
The Captain, despite being equally shocked from what his eyes were seeing, still held a tough and firm look as his soldiers were elucidating the situation.  
  
Cassandra overheard a conversation between the captain and the guards, finding out they tried to stop several prisoners that broke out from jail. Another of the injured guards joined their bunch as he explained the details.  
  
— “ We didn’t expect them to be that strong...” One leaned against another, having his arm around his companion’s neck as a support.  
  
Cassandra’s expression changed from shocked into hopeless at those words.  
  
There were times they failed, no doubt. But at least it didn’t cost them their lives. Seeing the Guards with severe injuries tore at her heart. Even though the residents were convinced they were safe, Cassandra feared one day the Kingdom would lose all its defenders.  
  
Finally it was Captain’s turn to render a decree. At that moment every single person went silent, awaiting for the leader’s speech.  
  
— “ We can’t let them waddle around in the freedom when the only place they belong is the prison” He directed to the men. — “ It’s our duty to find and bring them back in short ter- ”  
  
— “ I’m going too” A female voice suddenly rang from amidst the crowd and cut the Captain off.  
  
The rustle that boiled among the guards immediately broke off as they turned their heads towards the one who made that declare. Everyone held their looks on her while the soldiers were moving apart and revealing her figure to the Captain. His face took a stern and displeased expression of disapproval.  
  
— “ Cassandra, you’ll stay here. It’s too dangerous”  
  
The girl‘s eyes flared with stubbornness as she frowned at him.  
  
— “ That’s why I want to go with you before this danger befalls on the kingdom– ”  
  
She didn’t even notice how her father instantly appeared standing couple inches away from her as he leaned closer to her face. She could see a flame in eyes at her attempt to go against his command.  
  
— “ You WILL stay here, Cassandra” He repeated again, but this time more harshly. — “ It’s MY order”  
  
Not giving Cassandra a chance to respond, he instantly turned to the guards. It wasn’t a time for family arguments.  
  
— “ Follow me ”  
  
The remaining and so far unhurt soldiers marched after their leader inside the castle, leaving the injured ones outside on their own.  
  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/02agtw143424)  
  
  
With it the crowd slowly began to dissipate. As people passed by, Rapunzel and Cassandra stood on their spots. Cass’ face wore a frustrated look even when Rapunzel attempted to console her. Her eyes dropped on the ground. Her own father neglected her willingness to defend the kingdom. She didn’t know why he was pushing her back like this.  
  
— “ Cass, listen- ” She walked closer to the maid, reaching her hand to touch her shoulder.  
  
Cassandra wordlessly turned around, propping the basket in her arms as she proceed to walk away from the crowded area. Giving the last look at the hurt soldiers, Rapunzel went after her.  
  
Once they were away from all the noise Cassandra could continue her chores. Rapunzel knew she was upset and irritated by looking at how aggressive her movements were — Cass released her grasp on handles instead of gently putting the wooden crate down. As the basket hit the ground with a faint thud, Cassandra grabbed a fabric one by one and threw it over the rope.  
  
Rapunzel stood speechless until she heard Pascal chittering. She looked at him. The lizard gestured her something, probably giving her a confidence. Rapunzel took a deep breath and with hesitation she approached closer to Cassandra.  
  
— “ Cass” She called, nervously fiddling with her fingers. — “ Are you alright?”  
  
— “ Of course I am ” Cassandra spoke in calm but icy tone. — “ The guards are hurt again, my Dad is ignoring my offer to help- ” She sighed, her voice going quieter. — “ It couldn’t be worse”  
  
Rapunzel looked down. — “ I see.."  
  
She barely could find any words, unaware about the weight Cassandra had been carrying inside; being literally imprisoned in her duties as a maiden which actually wasn’t her thing as much as she wanted to admit.  
  
Since early morning the same odd feeling Cassandra woke up with last night wouldn’t stop haunting her. As if she was missing something. There was nothing she could do to get rid of it. Even being concentrated on something she couldn’t toss away the feeling of being useless when the kingdom was in danger. Her potential was simply being pushed down.  
  
Rapunzel wanted to cool her down.   
  
— “ Cass, they’ll handle it themselves. This situation is dangerous for you, maybe you should stay out of it”  
  
A pause followed after. Cassandra wasn’t responding for a while, then she turned to the princess.  
  
— “ What do you mean?”  
  
Her face had a mixed expression between confused and furious. Her voice was quiet, but it sounded like she was about to snap in any second, making Rapunzel instantly regret the words she said and take them back.  
  
— “ so you take my father’s position?” Cassandra’s voice became more solid as she turned her entire body to the princess in abrupt movement, balling her hands into fists.  
  
— “ No, Cass... It doesn’t have anything to do with how fair his decisions are ...” Rapunzel tried to explain. — “ You know I worry about you”  
  
As Cassandra walked closer to her, Rapunzel took two steps back.   
  
— “ You think I’m not strong enough to defend myself? You forgot who has been standing up for you all the time?!” Cassandra snarled harshly as in a abrupt movement she drew closer to Raps.  
  
The princess wanted to speak, but every time she opened her mouth Cass cut her off.  
  
— “ I deserve being part of the Royal Guards! I could be useful for Corona, I could’ve save so many lives instead of this!”  
  
She pointed with her finger at the basket whilst angrily glaring at Rapunzel.  
  
Rapunzel stood frozen, her frightened eyes staring at Cassandra. The maid only walked past, stopping behind her.  
  
— “ I’ve been trained for so long to become a fighter, but for what? For my own father to prevent me from this??” Her voice was rising with each word.  
  
Not waiting for Rapunzel’s response, she let out a frustrated sigh and looked away. The princess’ gaze fell on the basket perplexedly before she bent down, grabbing its handles and lifting it.  
  
— “ Don’t blame him for his will to protect you..”  
  
Cassandra’s head remained dropped down as her unfocused eyes blankly stared at the ground, a train of thoughts was touring in her mind— what in the world she had done wrong to deserve being treated so unfairly.  
  
Rapunzel was afraid to say anything as she approached closer to Cass. She sympathized her perfectly. All she wanted was her friend to know she wasn’t alone, but only made it worse.  
  
— “ Cass...” the princess stopped beside her.  
  
The maid wasn’t reacting at her words, then in a few seconds she silently turned to Rapunzel and grabbed the basket from her arms, proceeding to walk back to the castle.  
  
— “ Cassandra, wait..”  
  
Cass kept going, not bothering about what Rapunzel wanted to say. After affected by the morning scene every single thing seemed to pressure her. She wanted to leave everything behind and run away to the place no one would tell her what to do. Somewhere she would finally be free.  
  
Rapunzel stood a little shocked from Cassandra’s actions. She didn’t notice how Eugene appeared by her side.  
  
— “ Wow, turns out you were right” He glanced at the maid’s figure in contemptuous way. — “ She’s way too weird”  
  
He purposely said the last part pretty loud so Cassandra could hear him. However Cass ignored those words, as much as it triggered her she didn’t stop walking away, not wanting to waste her time on arguments.  
  
As she paced the streets with many people, she came across the talks about the morning incident. She shut her eyes, wanting to prevent herself from hearing anything related to it as she quickened her steps, wanting to leave that place as fast as possible.  
  
The sun’s radiance disappeared when she already was close to the castle. Not many people were left on the courtyard comparing to the crowd that gathered there in the morning. What possibly could go wrong— The security was provided, patrols were conducted more often after level of crime rose. The disaster came when no one unexpected it. As if Corona wasn’t suffering enough.  
  
A choir of ravens’ croaking forced her to snap as it pealed through the sky. Her head jerked up as her eyes glided over its’ arctic blue shade; A flock of black birds appeared soaring over the Kingdom as they drew invisible loops in the air. Their cry was spreading across Corona with incoming army of clouds. Cassandra turned to the direction where they flew out, assuming they were hiding in the forest before something prompted them to leave their habitats.  
It looked like the ravens were trying to escape from the grip of something dangerous.  
  
Cassandra felt an inner tension growing with each call of the birds. There weren’t any sightings of ravens before. The first time she spotted them was a couple days ago, now they came back again.  
  
The weather was getting worse right in front of her. With a strong wind came more clouds as they occluded clear sky, bringing a large shadow upon the kingdom.  
  
Her gaze darted towards the streets after she thought she heard a noise from there. People in haste were going inside their houses after seeing the storm was raising. The streets were becoming deserted and lifeless in a very short time.  
  
As the wind howled Cassandra hurried to get inside, holding an empty basket by her side. Closing both doors, she secured herself from the rising storm outside. The halls were empty as she propped the basket in her arms and departed from the doorway deeper inside the castle.  
  
She crossed paths with the two guards who were going the opposite way. She looked over her shoulder when they passed by her as their talks reached her ears. She assumed they were heading from the planning room.  
  
She was intrigued. Their words were enticing her to go after them, if she wasn’t forbidden to. But going secretly wasn’t prohibited if she wouldn’t get caught.  
  
As soon as those thoughts sank in her mind, Cassandra began acting.  
  
Putting basket in the sheltered corner — so no one would have suspicions — she slinked behind them, times at times lurking behind the walls every time the guards was looking back.  
  
During one of those moments she spotted a broom at the wall. A new tactic was building in her head as she reached to grab it.  
  
Pretending to be minding her business, she imitatively moped the floors while glancing at the guards.  
  
They stopped at the door which led to the dungeon. Out of all the inhabitants of the castle only the guards had an access to that part of the palace. Cassandra had only few seconds to think of how to slip there secretly while one of the men was looking for a key.  
  
— “ Can you make it quick?”  
  
— “ Don’t rush me- ”  
  
A flick of the latch chimed, then a creak of the door followed after.  
  
— “ Here we go”  
  
They entered inside, being unaware about Cassandra’s intentions.  
  
She waited until their steps got quiet enough for her to continue her actions. At the same time the crack of the door was getting narrower. Cassandra stack the handle of the broom between the door and the frame to keep it open for a short time before stepping into neverending darkness as she left the sweeper outside.  
  
It was rather difficult to keep composure when she could bump into someone at any moment, and probability of getting noticed wasn’t predictable. For the first time a self control was fading like a burning match. There weren’t any safe places for her to hide besides the corners, if the guards would start suspecting something. She held a pretty long distance from them, yet at the same time not too big to keep an eye on them.  
  
  
They found what they were looking for. Two certain cells took all their attention. Both rooms was empty as the door-like bars were left open.  
  
The men scrutinized each corner of the cells, but didn’t find anything. As though the prisoners were transparent and vanished, or used magic to break the locks. But how the doors were left open then...  
  
Many questions boiled in Cassandra’s head. She didn’t notice how the two soldiers dissolved in the depths of the tunnel until she tore away her gaze from the cells.  
  
As she ran after them the passageways were branching off to all the sides. All were completely identical, as person could get lost there simply.  
  
Cassandra kept running. She almost caught them up if she didn’t trip over. Eventually ending up hitting the ground with her body, she mentally blamed her heels and long dress that made it quite difficult for her to move freely.  
  
The maid turned her head back to see what was beneath her as she rolled over on her back; A handle of the sword was poking from the darker corner. Her eyes unintentionally darted aside as she found more broken weapons that were scattered all over the ground.  
  
She shuddered at feeling of discomfort after discovering some of particular areas covered in a red tint. She couldn’t force herself to imagine how hard that fight was.  
  
Around ten seconds passed as she got up, brushing the dust off her dress before she continued her spying on the guards. Cassandra was wandering through the tunnels, hoping to find the men. The dungeon was like a labyrinth.  
  
So many passageways were left behind, yet she still didn’t find any sign of the soldiers.  
  
She was crossing another passageway as she passed another archway, then suddenly stopped once she saw someone in there. It made her move back to the entrance to make sure her imagination wasn’t tricking her as she poked her head out from behind the wall: Two golden armors gleamed in all the dimness and grayness of the place. They stood in the middle of the hall, likely after finding a new evidence. Cassandra let her eyes travel through the area as she caught a broken sewer gate that laid rather far from an exposed entrance to another tunnel.  
  
The guards went there as they got down on their knees and crawled inside the narrower passageway by turns.  
  
Cassandra couldn’t lose them again after almost twenty minutes of straying all alone in the murky halls in attempt to find them.  
  
She ran to the spot where they stood and lowered herself into the portal, peering inside the obscurity. Some parts were draped with cobwebs, but Cassandra didn’t bother She dragged her body through the moist floor. She heard their voices from afar as she sped up to catch them. She didn’t see the guards around even though she knew they were near.  
  
Within minutes the light in the end of the tunnel widened as it embraced her. Once she got out to the area that at least was brighter due to the daylight that spilled upwards the stone stairway as though guiding the way to the main exit.  
  
Taking hesitant steps as her heels scraped the gravel, she brought herself closer to the stairs while fixing her head up to the direction where her way out was.   
  
She was about to transfer herself on the threads when a choral neighing of horses along with clopping of the hooves were getting closer and clearer. The noise from outside killed a silence momentarily.  
  
Cassandra gasped, stopping herself in the position she was, without moving. More guards likely arrived at the place. They were talking a lot and all at once, creating a bustling. Cass tried to build a logical chain of their conversations, but it was impossible with them interrupting each other on the half of word. She wished she could take part in it to know more instead of hiding from them. Then she recognized Captain’s voice.  
  
— “ Did you find anything?”  
  
They guards started explaining something, though their voices were blocked by a noise from horses. The maid didn’t understand what was happening up there. All of the rumbling soon stopped as sudden as it began. A silence returned. They seemingly left that place, which gave Cassandra a chance to finally get out.  
  
She sprinted up the stairs. Each step she was taking drove her closer to the light. Very soon as she emerged from the darkness she stopped, discovering herself in knowable area with path that was surrounded by trees.  
  
A few slim trunks stood alone like outcasts in the open space not too far from the army of trees— where the forest started its’ territory. Cassandra followed the road, but then braked herself after catching a glimpse of the guards. She lurked behind the bars of trees, ducking low.  
  
The men were turned to her with their backs, she used this moment to crawl closer. At that time the Captain signaled to them and they all stopped behind him right away. Cassandra narrowed her eyes in a squint; It looked like a prints. And not the ones that belonged to animals.  
The leader carefully examined the prints and where they possibly could guide. He didn’t take his eyes off the tracks and tried to figure out where the escaped prisoners had gone.  
  
— “ What are your orders, Cap’? ”  
  
The head of the guards lifted his head up and squinted as raindrops crashed against his face, seeing that the prints led deeper in the forest.  
  
— “ Come on, let’s go ” He took out his sword as his horse went forwards.  
  
After the command rang, the rest of the guards moved after him, preparing their weapons too.  
  
Cassandra watched their actions, calculating something in her mind as her eyes were fixed at them.  
  
The guards were already disappearing in the midst of trees when she left her hiding spot, running as fast as possible to the place where they found the prints.  
  
She felt her lungs being squeezed out of air, making it hard to breathe as her heard raced like crazy. Her legs threatened to let her fall in any moment. Finally deciding to give herself a break, she stopped at the nearest tree as she placed her hand against its trunk and hunched down, breathing heavily. Her eyes unwittingly were directed at the prints.  
  
She then straightened up, holding her breath as she felt her heart returning to normal beat. Her strength was regaining. Letting out a long exhale, she opened her eyes.  
  
Clouds above her coalesced tightly. The tint of the sky was changing its shade from light to dark within a seconds. After a short time, a drop fell from above, then another until a number of them increased. It was too late to back down. Cassandra narrowed her eyes as a large amount of raindrops dashed in front of her. As cold as an ice, they crashed like a glass to million pieces with an unnatural force against her skin, messing up her hair and moistening her dress completely.  
  
With refreshed energy she could finally go on.  
  
The rain increased by the time she went inside the depth of the trees. The forest seemed to be a separated area from Corona with an everlasting darkness as the only ruler amongst tall trees and thick leaves in there. It was a sort of kingdom too, unreachable for a ray of light.  
  
Cassandra ran after them, though the soldiers were on their horses, which made them twice faster as their figures were getting smaller in the horizon. As hard as she tried not to lose them from her sight, a thick fog absorbed their silhouettes.  
  
Cass didn’t give up, denying the fact they slipped away from her again. She kept running, not bothering her dress was soaked and flattened even though it slowed her down in some ways. Her heels slid over the wet and dampened ground. She didn’t see what was under, even the cold puddles her feet splashed into.  
  
________________________________  
  
 **To be continued...**


	2. Some birds just aren’t meant to be caged... CH1 Part II

Time was passing. No one could tell how many hours went by since the guards left the castle.

They were still following the traces when suddenly the Captain stopped his horse after seeing something that made him puzzled. He even leaned closer to get a better look for examination; The prints didn’t go any further as they stopped at the grass-covered area, and as the guards lifted their heads an everlasting field stretched to the horizon in front of their eyes. They wouldn’t be capable to track any prints beneath a long and thick grass. This meant only one–

— “ Splitting up ”

As the Captain gave that command, he made a sign for one half of the guards to follow him while the another remaining half went in other direction.

Cassandra arrived a bit later to the same spot where the guards stopped earlier before heading off to searching another ways.

No prints were seen any longer. She was left depending on her instincts.

Cassandra wasn’t that type who would give up so easily. If there weren’t any ways for her, then she would find a way herself.

She dashed straight without swerving. She ran not knowing where, overleaping fallen trees— aftereffect of the storm — and avoiding tripping over the roots of branches as they stuck out from the ground. Some areas were covered in black rocks as Cass bypassed them.

Struggling not to slip, Cassandra carefully took hesitant steps to the edge of the slant down surface. It didn’t seem too high, though she couldn’t see through the fog what was under. Making another step she neatly and skillfully skimmed down as she merged into bushes and nettles.

She completely messed her dress. No laundry could’ve save it and bring it to normal look. Yet even this didn’t constrain her from moving on.

She slithered out from the greenery, removing sticky leaves from her dress.  
A faint gasp escaped her throat as her head shot up when she heard a squeaky voice coming from somewhere.

A voice belonged to a child.

— “ Who’s here?” Cassandra called loudly, hastily looking around.

There couldn’t be any kids — In the forest during a storm. She became suspicious to the point she thought it was some kind of trap, but decided to look for source of the voice anyway.

— “ Whoever you are, I’m not afraid of you”

Cassandra stopped when she felt someone gripping onto her dress. Turning her head, she saw a little girl beside her, approximately at the age eight. Her long dark hair was flatten by the rain as her drenched brow-length bangs practically covered her eyes.

— “ Please don’t go”

Cass didn’t believe anything she was seeing. It truly turned out to be a lost child.

— “ What are you doing here?!” She suddenly bent down, grasping the girl firmly by her fragile shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock.

The girl opened her mouth, though didn’t get to say anything as Cassandra grabbed the kid by her tiny hand.

— “ Come on, we have to go now”

She begun looking around, realizing she went too far and possibly lost the right path which brought her there.

Raindrops drummed against her body, making it more difficult to concentrate on her thoughts.

Everywhere she would turn, she found nothing but trees and mist. She decided to run in a random direction.  
While looking for the road, Cassandra nonetheless found a moment to question the kid about something that bothered her all that time.

— “ So what have you been doing here?” The maid asked between heavy breathing that appeared due to being in her motions for a long period without a rest.

She felt her strength was burning out. The pain in her legs passed into numbness as it made her stumble, though didn’t stop her.

— “ I got lost...”

She heard a girl’s high pitched and thrilled voice. Her response didn’t make anything clear though.

— “ How did you get here?”

— “ I was running away from creepy people...”

Cassandra didn’t produce a respond that fast. More questions filled her head. It might have been a coincidence, or—

— “ You say «creepy people»? Do you remember how they looked by any chance?”

The girl attempted to describe those persons. Cass realized her guesses were confirmed. The description of them matched the one she heard from the guards earlier that day.

— “ Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here” She kept assuring herself and the girl.

Trees soon parted, revealing an endless field that consisted of hills.

Cassandra slowed down. The closer they drove the deeper decline in the ground was going until a downhill was fully visible. It partially looked like a cliff.  
[](https://sta.sh/017scteif8a7)

She stopped right at the edge, looking downwards.

Fallen thin branches covered the surface like a webs, while bigger ones hung low over the ground. Cassandra’s eyes travelled to the left until she found something that made him stop. Her gaze froze on the object — A tunnel, dug through the hill.

That place felt familiar. A couple of seconds passed when it finally stricken her mind with memories as her eyes widened. She remembered passing it every time she took a ride, on her own or with Rapunzel. It was a long ago before the disaster deprived Corona with serenity to the point both girls were practically held in castle. The last time she crossed it was a year ago.

Over one year the place became abandoned and overgrown with verdure. She was aware no one had been there throughout all that time.

It didn’t matter although. She knew how to get the girl home. No storm and no rain could stop her at that moment. For her it felt like a ray of sun just broke out from the clouds and lighted her the right way. A determination rushed through her once again.

While looking around she found a barely observable wooden stairway that would transfer them down the hillock. It was hidden under the thick grass.

Cassandra led the girl with her where the stairs was. Quickly cleaning a path for herself she hurried to go down, fighting against the wind as it was pushing her.

The old and unreliable wooden planks looked like could break in any moment if anyone stepped on its treads. Cassandra was bold to risk.  
But the child was doubtful as fear didn’t let her to move at first.

— “ You won’t fall, I’m holding you”  
Cass encouraged the girl while taking her small hand and carefully helping her to go down the slippery wooden stairs.

The girl reluctantly made slow steps, clinging tightly onto Cassandra’s hands. As she to the last thread — despite how light she was — a wood creaked and crushed beneath her as she lost her balance. The maid snatched her small body from the place as she held her tight, the kid’s arms looped around Cass’ neck. The female filled her lungs with air to prepare herself to breath out in relief when a wood crackled under her heels too. To escape the disaster she leaped over the breaking threads in maneuverable way.

— “ Told you, you won’t fall” She put the girl down once they got down.

Cass turned her body around as she was standing at the abandoned tunnel.

— “ Very soon we’ll be in the kingdom ” Cassandra looked at the child as she took her hand.

She carefully overstepped the branches, moving closer to the passageway.

Ravens soared above her again as she heard their shrill calls just when she wanted to go inside the portal, backing off a little. Strange feeling recurred while she stared at the entrance for several seconds. The tunnel curled into dark void. The other end of the passageway gleamed in distance.

She felt the girl’s hand touching her dress, gripping its fabric when she finally stepped inside the portal of tunnel, being embraced by deep dark shadow.

A rain rustling and wind whooshing fussed behind. The place inside the hill was like a barrier that protected them from that storm.

— “ Stay close to me” She turned to the child, though barely could see her in black expanse. 

After passing a halfway of the area under the bridge, she felt uncomfortable as if they weren’t alone, something or someone was watching her. Something that was sinister.  
She tried to reassure herself the place was abandoned, no one was there except them. It was just darkness pressuring her.

Drifting closer to the light, Cassandra suddenly heard a heavy steps. The sound was getting more perceptible with each second. They couldn’t belong to the girl or Cass herself. She felt her chest being compressed, making it hard to breath. Panic was getting uncontrollable, as much as she tried not to lose her composure not to scare the girl.

Cassandra wanted to prove herself she was wrong, her mind was fooling her. As she turned back and finally faced her fear.

Three massive figures literally grew in front of her as they came out from shadows. Cassandra fixed her frightened look at them, unable to move from fear that held her in its chains.

— “ It’s them...” The girl spoke nervously, pressing herself to Cassandra.

Once Cassandra saw them, a scenes from that day flashed in her head. She remembered everything the guards were saying. Each their word. A scene in the dungeon with broken cells and weapons.

She took a few steps back and shifted the girl behind her, intending to hide the child from danger while thinking of further choices and actions she would make.

It wasn’t like she never faced a danger; she protected Rapunzel, she fought with so many thieves and even there were moment when she wasn’t afraid to risk her own life.

But now she was stuck in the middle of unknown location with little child, surrounded by several dangerous criminals. She didn’t know how many of them exactly, only three of the men showed themselves.

— “ Run!” She ordered, turning to the girl as she took the escapees under her control.

The child made few unconfident steps back, her eyes sparkled with terror. Facing away from the maid she reluctantly dashed away the road alone as fast as her strength allowed to.

After making sure the kid was safe, Cassandra turned back to the approaching men. As they walked towards her, she backed off with the same pace, soon emerging from shadowy area of the bridge and once again getting exposed for the rain.

Cass prepared to attack once the distance between her and them became smaller. She mustn’t have allowed it to decrease any further. Ducking the hit she was about to receive, Cassandra leaped high as she aimed a kick right in her rival’s chest, but only ended up being beaten off.  
She drifted for a couple feet away from him, but didn’t fall. Her heels helped her to maintain a balance.

A loud clang of a weapon behind made her turn around right in time before she would end up with an injury; She evaded the dagger, not even having time to realize what had happened. Its tip pierced into one of the trunks as the weapon hang above the ground. While she had got only several seconds Cassandra without any thoughts caught the moment to take the weapon out to be less undefended.

At the same moment, once she got a hold on the dagger, Cassandra heard a loud rapid steps. Another combatant ran at her direction, swinging his sword in the air. As he was ready to attack she dodged the upcoming stab and grabbed her opponent by his arm, intended to pin him down, however she wasn’t strong enough to commit the movement with someone twice bigger than her. This time an advantage was on her opponent’s side.

It happened too fast before Cass could react — He snatched her arm and threw her over his shoulder like if she was a feather, slamming her onto the ground. A strong pain sprinkled across her back.

She didn’t know how long she remained laying like this. The guards didn’t lie about the strength of those guys.

Though the darkness of her closed eyes she heard a hostile clang of the weapon that was becoming closer. She couldn’t do anything, even move her body. Whatever was happening— it was obvious the intentions of her enemies weren’t good. Her breath hitched. She wasn’t ready to face an end.

Suddenly their voices shouted something, then after a short brief silence a pounding of heavy footsteps was heard. It took her some time to realize they were running away, assuming something might’ve scared them. By that time Cassandra slowly and weakly managed to open her eyes, her blurry sight caught their figures merging into shadows under the bridge. Still laying on the cold ground, she watched them getting smaller in horizon.

Eventually, when a pain unleashed her body a little, she pulled herself into sitting position as violent coughing broke out from her throat. Rubbing her head, she heard a thumping of hooves.

— “ Cassandra!”

A rough voice that rattled behind her made her flinch and turn back. All the guards were on their horses as they held their confused and worried gazes on her. Cass’ eyes roamed at the side and stopped on the person whom that voice belonged — The Captain. The girl she saved earlier was sitting with him on the horse. The rest of the guards were grouped behind their leader as they held a lost and concerned gazes on Cassandra. The captain’s had a concerned expression before it faded into disgruntled. She assumed he already got to know what had happened as a frown was drawn over his eyes. He clearly wasn’t impressed with it.  
The child wore the fearful visage. Probably she had told everything to the soldiers. Cass didn’t blame her, the child had no choice.

Seeing the maid’s state, the two guards instantly climbed off their horses to help her to get up.

— “ Did they hurt you?” one of the men asked quietly as he propped her up so she could stand up.

Despite a sharp pain in her back, she still acted like if it wasn’t severe, yet accepting their offer to help. Yet unable to straighten her body she remained being curled up as she leaned on them and rested her arms around their necks.

— “ I’m fine-“ she put a faked weak smile on her face, then lifted her head to the bridge.

The Captain and the other guards did the same as they stared into the void inside the tunnel.

That silence soon was broken by captain’s voice when he spoke, giving a command to return to the castle.

He prompted his horse to turn around. Eventually everyone did the same.

The two men led Cassandra to their group. She looked over her shoulder, fixing her eyes at the bridge for the last time likely if someone was standing under it.

But no one was there.

Her expression sank as she dropped her head down, closing her eyes miserably. 

Never in her life she felt so terrible for her failure, even though she had gone through so many moments when she had to lose. Now it wasn’t just a fight. She wanted to prove she could defend Corona, to get her father to realize he was wrong.

She screwed up. They had to stop their mission because of her. She broke her father’s order. After all what was she thinking; Stepping into fight with someone even the guards couldn’t handle. 

888

On the way back the soldiers were silent. Each of them drowned in their thoughts; If anyone could tell what was going on in their minds. No one felt like saying anything.

Cassandra was sitting behind the man in front of her rode a horse, equally quiet. Her face was turned away from the other guards. With a shame devouring her from inside, she wouldn’t dare to look at them. She was thinking a lot, wondering if the guards were mad at her not only for letting the prisoners escape, but for secretly going with them and going against her father’s order for the first time.

The weather settled, however the storm in her soul was only beginning.

Then a question came from one of the men.

— “ Captain, so since our plan crashed, what are our actions now?”

He had no idea how much those words pained Cassandra with the fact she was the one who ruined their plan.

— “ We’re returning the little one where she belongs, that’s the plan for now” Captain responded with his usual stern tone, without looking away from the road.

A dark forest was left behind as recognizable fields opened in front of them. Cassandra looked up. Only a few small clouds were hanging in golden sky as orange light of sun spilled onto wet and fresh grass. It was still raining, but the drops were lighter and barely visible.

Soon roofs of houses glimpsed as more and more of them appeared on the horizon. Well-known places were dashing past Cassandra’s eyes. All the chaos was now behind.

They brought the girl home safe. The child was reunited with her mother. Poor woman was looking for her everywhere, and if it wasn’t Cassandra, maybe she would have never found her girl. This made her feel a little relieved and briefly forget about all the issues that ever existed. But only briefly, before it was time to return to the castle where her unfinished maiden job was awaiting for her. As much as she didn’t want to, she couldn’t avoid it either.  
It was her home, though lately she couldn’t call that place so: it was more like a prison to her. She didn’t want to return to the place where she was practically caged among the inferior duties.

Sooner or later she’d reach that place, whether if she wanted it or not. There was no other corner where she could escape to.

With it, Cassandra allowed herself to rest for that little time she had while they were on their way. She closed her eyes and listened to steady and calm beats of the hooves against the ground. Oddly she found that sound relaxing at that moment.  
She wanted to distract herself from negative thoughts and emotions.

The last ray of the sun faded as they finally arrived to the territory of the castle. Dusk was falling upon Corona as darkness swiftly overtook the area. Without any source of light around, trees and buildings blended into one black silhouette. With upcoming night the crickets woken up as their chirping came from the depths of ravines.

Cassandra almost fell asleep by the end of that journey if voices of the guards didn’t bring her to senses again. She weakly sat straight as she sleepily looked around, recognizing the place.

She felt weight loading her shoulders again, knowing she had to return to her habitual atmosphere of neverending turmoil. Her back didn’t hurt as much though. At least she could walk without anyone as a support now.

Once she stepped inside, she was instantly locked in Rapunzel’s arms after the princess saw her. Cass didn’t have her best looks; disheveled and unkempt hair, messy and torn in some parts dress... 

— “ Cass where have you been?!” Raps refused to let her go like if Cassandra would vanish.

Her tight grasp revived a pain in Cassandra’s back. It was showed when she shut her eyes in painful manner. The maid probably had no idea how worried Rapunzel actually was. Maybe to the point she put in alarm the whole castle with the maid’s mysterious disappearance.

— “ It doesn’t really matter...” Cass responded with slightly creaky voice due to being squeezed partially to death with Raps’ unintentionally tight hug.

Rapunzel let her go once she heard her friend’s melancholic voice. A delight and enthusiasm faded from the princess’ face too.

— “ Is anything wrong?” She asked worriedly. — “ You look- ” 

Cassandra spoke before Rapunzel could finish.

— “ I’m okay, Raps... It was storming outside... ”

With this excuse she walked past Rapunzel as she her arms around herself, desiring to protect herself from the coldness of that world. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.  
Raps suspected there was something more significant than just a storm — Cassandra refused to speak.

She noticed their friendship wasn’t as close as before with Cass' strange actions; hiding from everyone and hardly interacting with anyone.

As she watched the maid's figure disappearing behind the walls, she remembered Eugene’s words from their morning conversation. Without a doubt, Rapunzel would do everything possible to prevent one of her worst fears from materializing. Cassandra was her closest friend and the only support, besides Eugene.

However at that period, the best option was to leave her alone.

Internally making that decision, Rapunzel went back to her room.  
That day drained all her strength. She was exhausted not so physically as mentally.

At least she wasn’t afraid to go to sleep.

It left Cassandra to be the only awake person in the entire castle, except the guards. Sleepiness was crawling to her. She felt her eyelids getting heavier with each second.

The only thing that caused her to refrain herself from closing her eyes was a petrifying fear that her nightmares might come again. She had never imagined going to sleep would be truly terrifying to her.

So she stayed awake.

While doing a cleaning around the halls she gone over everything that happened that day at least hundred times as scenes flashed in her head, wondering how her dream was related to it. Likely it was slowly creeping into reality. Those thoughts made her throat tighten in cryptic fear that seized every inch of her body.

At that moment she caught the guard out of the corner of her eye as he walked down the empty halls. Part of her felt surprised since she assumed everyone were asleep and all the soldiers were in the planning room stuck with new plan for returning the escapees, although she didn’t pay attention to him until she noticed he was heading to her direction. He spoke first before she could make a movement.

— “ Cassandra”

She grew tense as she turned her head to him.

— “ Captain wants to see you”

Cassandra’s face darkened, she almost dropped the sweeper. She already sensed what would be a main subject of discussion. A part of flashback about the fight in the forest ran through her head that instant.

— “ I’ll be right there”

Putting a broom aside, she headed through the halls in a fast pace. The man went behind her.

Her heart pounded as her throat tightened to the point she found it hard to swallow. She didn’t want to face such consequences, she never considered anything like this would happen. All she wanted was to help.

She never felt so nervous, and once she turned the last corner the door she was looking for finally appeared in front of her eyes.

When she placed her hand on the door she heard a faint voices coming from the other side. She arrived just in time.

— “ They’ve always been loud, but now... ” Cass heard a voice of the guard who was following her.

She faced him as he approached closer and reached his hand to open the door for her.  
Cassandra entered inside, now witnessing that chaos firsthand. A large throng was focused around the table, actively and aggressively throwing each other pricky words and sentences. At some point Cassandra thought they would start fighting.

A thought ran through her head; If it wasn’t her they wouldn’t be here, arguing and swearing. Everything would’ve been different.

— “ Guards! ” The man who entered with Cassandra shouted after catching a nervousness in her.

A commotion amongst the soldiers faded as soon as their eyes turned towards the two people at the doorway. The Captain was the last person who finally switched his attention to the visitor. Their gazes met. Both were rather displeased like if they were two rivals who came across each other randomly.

A silence held an atmosphere loaded with stress.

The guards quickly gave each other a confused looks before their eyes turned towards their leader. In another second they wordlessly proceeded to leave the place, knowing their captain wanted privacy.

While they were making their way towards the entrance, Cassandra still held her wrathful look on her father. Her eyes fiercely pierced into his face. When the door slam announced that they were left alone for a private talk, she folded her arms in impatient way.

— “ What were you thinking?” He eventually spoke, taking off his helmet. — “ Do you know what danger you’re putting yourself in?”

His voice became harsher by the end of the sentence.

— “ I do” She responded with the same rough and solid tone that matched her fathers’.

— “ Then why did you follow us?!”

— “ Oh, how come you don’t know ” She pretended to be surprised as her tone briefly became calmer and higher before in full-going fury snapping at him, her voice toughening. — “ Since I was a kid both of us put so many effort and strength to make a brilliant fighter out of me. But for what? Only to have you covering me with your back now? I hope this answer was enough for your question! ”

She moved her body back, folding her arms.

— “ But you see how extreme the situation has gone”

— “ So what? Are you doubting my skills?” Cassandra loosened her arms, drawing her hands in fists.

With this question the room got filled with silence again, followed only with a sign the head of the guards let out while trying to think of the best outcome for their conversation.

— “ I’m against it—” He lowed a volume in his voice. The he paused as if something prevented him from finishing. — “ I already said why, and I’ll say again; it’s too risky for your life ”

He closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly and turning it to his daughter.

— “ oh please! ” She shot her raged glare at him, stepping closer. — “ Don’t you see what’s going on?? You’re gradually losing your army! Each of your survey leaves them fatally injured, or in the worst case — ”

She stopped before «dead» could escape her lips. She restrained herself from saying it as she shook her head as if saying nevermind, and then went on–

— “ Open your eyes, soon there will be only a few of them left! So what are you gonna do then?!”

Her words seemingly had him thinking.

— “ I want to serve to the kingdom. I’m being totally sane in decisions I’m making ” Cassandra’s voice became more desperate as she placed her hand over her chest, almost pleading him with barely no strength to fight left. — “ If you only give me a chance. Please. Until it’s too late”

With a thoughtful frown her father looked aside. She felt like that pause between them lasted forever. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for his response.

He made his mind. She understood it when he let a heavy and long sigh escape his mouth.

— “ I’m not doubting in you, Cassandra. You’re strong, mentally and physically. You’re confident, smart, skilled...”

He inhaled calmly, allowing himself to take a break for a brief second. It was a hard time for both of them. — “ I could continue listing it. You have a lot of traits people look up to... But it’s not about your abilities” 

The way he spoke: Cassandra was aware it wasn’t in her favor. His voice was low, unusually calm, but at he same time something else slid in his tone; like if he was sorry for his actions, yet he had to act that way. He didn’t want to, but it was his duty.

— “ I can’t take you in ” He finally brought himself to look at her. — “ I don’t want anything bad happen to you ”

He waited for her reaction, ready for every possible way of Cassandra’s response.

However the one she gave — She wasn’t mad, she didn’t look like she wanted to yell. That answer was expected.

She simply closed her eyes as her chest slightly expanded after she took a deep breath.

— “ Fine” She spoke after a few seconds of silence. She voice was quiet, weighted with discouragement. — “ I resigned myself to the fact no one believes in me. I thought at least you do...”

As she was confessing, her father looked away. He knew how much pain it caused her.

— “ People are used seeing nothing but a servant in me... No matter how much effort I put to prove all of you that I’m capable to defend our home – I can’t prove it unless I show it, so you can see with your own eyes how strong I am, but you don’t let me to. ”

Her voice died in silence. After this Cassandra took a few steps back and turned around, walking to the door, intending to leave the room as fast as possible. She felt her eyes burning as her vision became blurred with tears. She hoped he didn’t see it.

The captain watched her leaving. A tapping of her heels echoed in the room,each step bringing her closer to the door. He didn't have much time left before she would go. Such condition made it hard to sort out a uncontrollable rush of thoughts.

— “ Cassandra, wait..”

It was too late once a strong slam was heard. Their meeting was officially over.

________________________________

**To be continued...**


	3. Deep down within darkness there’s always a light CH2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!

The sun remained imprisoned beyond glaucous cottons of clouds as they travelled through the dim cornflower tinted gradient of the sky. It didn’t appear since the intense storm that invaded Corona; The natural hazard that left the kingdoms’ residential areas severely damaged and sowed a fright in people.  
  
Second day passed as squares and streets were longing in lifelessness. Barely any person was seen outside. with no customers and visitors the stalls of stores and markets were like an exhibits in museums.  
  
Above the districts a horde of ravens drove across the sky, disturbing deadly silence with their shrill croaking which kept that place more or less alive, but still it was soaked in an atmosphere of abandonment. They circled around in the air before landing in the middle of verdure that was littered all over the place which was part of the decorations used in the kingdom. Comparing to smaller birds the ravens were massive, seemed to be with temper and intelligence as they domineeringly walked around whilst seeking for something nourishing. Now all the ornaments and greenery that were garnishing the courtyard messed like a cobwebs. Their small beaks picked everything their eyes caught. Practically replacing the people, they wandered through the place as if everything belonged to them.  
  
Though their feast didn’t last long;  
  
— “ Shoo. Shoo” Eugene’s voice startled the birds, and as he appeared on the sight they in a hurry split up and flew apart in different directions after sensing the incoming danger.  
  
Spreading their wings they propelled up in the air as they turned into a small dots in the sky within a second before vanishing above soft clouds.  
  
— “ Where did they even come from?” His head was fixed up at the sky. Then he looked over his shoulder to glance at the person who was a several feet away from him. — ” I don’t remember so many ravens in Corona”  
[](https://sta.sh/012l78p7cy3h)  
  
  
There was a pause before another male voice spoke behind him.  
  
— “ Those climate changes affected not only people”  
  
Eugene turned back, facing Lance. There was no response from him. They both were quiet for at least half of the minute until the prince broke the silence.  
  
— “ People here say ravens have aways been a carriers of ill omen” He spoke after suddenly remembering.  
  
The other male raised his brows in surprise probably because he never heard of it and he didn’t expect his friend to say it in such serious manner. He then shot his head up and moved it towards his pal, searching in his mind for response.   
  
— “ You are telling me all the disaster is happening because of the birds?”  
  
Eugene let another short pause to interrupt as he gave himself a second or two for thinking. This question had him interested.   
  
— “ Actually, I begin to believe it couldn’t simply pop in out of nowhere” His eyes were fixed somewhere up thoughtfully, then he glanced at him.  
  
Lance’s gaze moved to the ground in dazed way as he pressed his lips together. He wanted to believe Eugene was joking, but his no-nonsense and ruminative way of speech convinced otherwise.  
  
— “ Aren’t the changes just a natural process?” He squinted one eye in confusion, lifting his eyes at the former thief.  
  
As he spotted, Eugene’s face remained serious. But in the next second he arched his brow at Strongbow's question.  
  
— “ But before, something definitely caused all of this. It could’ve occurred a months, years, or even centuries ago, but the sign of its’ consequences might be showing only by this time”  
  
As they were conferring, their voices reached up to the halls where Cassandra at the meantime was struggling against the unwillingness of finishing her chores. The first surprise that was awaiting for her was an unrelenting headache she woke up with. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing, and wiping the numerous portraits wasn’t the medicine that would ease the pain. Rapunzel did her best to help Cass feel better, although disappointment, despair and weakness of total failure were something that couldn’t be healed physically like headache.  
The rumbling Eugene and Lance were creating below made it difficult to stay focused on her job on the top of uncomfortable throbbing sensation in her head. As much effort as she put in ignoring their talks, they just rang in her ears, making the pain escalate. As long as she lasted refraining herself from snapping, probably since the first seconds from the start of their cleaning around the courtyard. Cass was like a spectator of everything they had talked over.  
Her patience at last burned out. She turned around, putting the equipment aside, as she walked to the window where she spotted their frames downwards. Her frown angled deeper.  
  
— “ Fitzherbert, I understand we all are shocked from that madness!” Cassandra leaned her head and half of her body out of the window, her hands were holding onto windowsill.— “ But you still could talk a little quieter, don’t make people in Corona think about you in negative way!”  
  
Upon hearing familiar voice behind his back, Eugene flinched at its high volume and darted his eyes over his friend.  
  
— “ Lance, don’t look back” He muttered very quietly as the other male faced away from the window where she was.  
  
Her random bursts of irritability — as Eugene called that — became something he got used to through the week. Now, after he caught Lances’ confused glance towards him when they exchanged looks, the Kingdom's prince reluctantly turned back with irritated sigh.  
  
— “ By «people in Corona» you mean yourself? ” his voice was calm and composed as he folded his arms over his chest and shot a displeased look at her. — “ Just asking because there’s hardly anyone outside except us”  
  
— “ Even if that’s so, you’re still being loud” Cassandra’s tone was equally cold.  
  
— “ How far we’ve progressed. I’m not even allowed to express my thoughts out loud ”  
  
— “ Aw please, if your straw-filled head ever produced any truly valuable thought” Cass propped her arm against the windowsill, leaning on it. — “ And you know I’m beginning to lose a hope it will ever do”  
  
He merely scoffed, lifting his shoulders slightly.  
  
— “ If it changed anything. We’re still fighting over something we won’t be able to prevent”  
  
As those words sank in her mind, Cassandra felt a wrath building up inside; there was a way out, she knew it. She was craving to help the Kingdom and return a peace to its’ territory. For her it sounded like Eugene was considering her as a weakling.  
  
— “ YOU will not be able to prevent it because all you do is waste your time on senseless blabbering!” Cassandra toughened and raised her voice full-blown, directing her index finger at him as her face took a fierce visage. Her hand then balled into a fist. — “ As for me, with the first glimpse of chance I’ll get Corona out of that hell!”  
  
Both males glanced at each other with confused faces, Eugene though was more exasperated than bewildered.  
  
— “ You’re gonna fight the weather?  
He narrowed his eyes, giving her a questioning look. — “ Well have fun doing that”  
  
Cassandra prepared to shoot him another sharp and prick sentence when Rapunzel's voice came from the depth of the halls, cutting in the fight.  
  
— “ Hey what’s going on?”  
  
Her figure soon appeared at the window next to Cass as she gently grabbed her shoulders.  
  
— “ Cassandra, Eugene, quit it”  
  
She softly, with no force, pulled her back inside as the maid then turned around, facing away the scenery outside. She heard her so-called rival saying something else about her, but it went past.   
  
— “ You know he wasn’t serious about it” In a quiet and worried tone Rapunzel tried to ease the situation by excusing him.  
  
— “ He _**always **_isn’t serious, even when Corona is endangered” Cassandra spoke in rough voice, but in the following moment cooled down right away as she let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
At that emotional surge she only felt worse. Every single thing around her would tingle on her nerves, making inner fury to swell up. Cass brought her hand over her temple once her head became filled with swollen sensation as she closed her eyes in hurtful way.  
  
— “ Maybe I’m really overreacting, I guess” She spoke quietly.  
  
Rapunzel caught that sign instantly.  
  
— “ You don’t feel any better..?” She asked carefully with hope slowly leaving her.  
  
Cassandra groaned quietly in pain before looking at her. — “ I’ll be fine”  
  
Rapunzel didn’t believe it. Cass was quite pale and even weak. Her movements were infirm and weary, emptied of energy or even physical strength. She barely could keep her eyes open. The princess just had to inquire.  
  
— “ Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”  
  
— “ More or less. It’s not that serious” The maid rubbed the side of her head as vague pain now pounded in the area of temples. — “ Just it’s something that usually happens when you don’t sleep nights... ”  
  
Now as it became clear for her, Rapunzel switched to more empathetic than concerned tone, understanding the difficulties Cassandra was going through.  
  
— “ And all because of these disturbing dreams?”  
  
Cass tried to recall if she ever gone through any dreams for at least last three days. During insomnia either good or bad dreams tended to lack. No matter how strong her desire to close her eyes was Cassandra every single time realized she wasn’t able to fall asleep. Though it manifested her condition during the day.  
  
— “ Not really...” She brushed back the strands of hair that fell on her face. — “ ... many thoughts were keeping me awake... ”  
  
— “ Like, what kind of?” Rapunzel interested quietly with an expression as though she was experiencing the same pain as Cass. — “ Maybe we can talk about it, and you’ll feel better?”  
  
Cassandra sighed, making her mind and preparing herself for a talk, since part of her sleeping and her brain hardly could function.  
  
— “ It all changed so suddenly... ” Her eyes gazed at the patterns of the carpet. — “ Actually makes me question the fate of our home.. No one knows what awaits for us hereafter. I’m afraid Corona will never be the same, and I blame myself for my uselessness”  
  
None of them knew how things would go. In spite of this Rapunzel still had a light of hope.  
  
— “ Don’t be. It’s not your fault. We do everything possible to keep the kingdom safe”  
  
An angst covered every inch of Cassandra's face. Corona was dying by grip of crime and black rocks, but it was only a small part of disaster; Personal problems and overall pressure inside the castle were only an excessive load on Cass’ shoulders, sucking both physical and mental strength out of her.  
  
— “ No miracle will help us. We are responsible for the future of our home ” Her voice faded. A silence joined their conversation.   
  
A sullen tint came to Rapunzel's eyes as they glided down.  
  
— “ Someday we all will forget an oppression of fear” Her gaze drew up in hope. — “ We will fight for it, for our freedom and independence”  
  
Cassandra looked at her. She didn’t know what kind of magic it was but Raps' words were equally powerful as healing incantation.  
  
— “ You’ve been my support during my first days here. Now it’s my turn to pay you a tribute”  
  
Cass’ smile emerged like a sun among a dark clouds. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say more, but instead of hers, Eugene’s quite pissed voice came from below. Cassandra couldn’t contain an irritated huff as she turned to the wall.  
  
— “ I think I’ll go help them out” Rapunzel spoke after looking at the two from the window and then glancing at Cass. — “ You could join us too. Fresh air is a medicine too”  
  
Cassandra promised not to isolate herself from everyone. Part of her wanted to join Rapunzel, yet the other half though wanted loneliness and seclusiveness. Lately she was experiencing an exhaustion from being surrounded by people. At times she wanted to lock herself in a small room alone, to escape from responsibilities and never come out.  
  
Regardless her answer was positive.  
  
Not wanting to consume her time, Rapunzel let her finish the chores in piece.  
Left alone once again with only her thoughts as a company, Cassandra began to dig in depths of Eugene’s words. In fact they didn’t leave her alone during all the time of her conversation with Rapunzel. As much as she hated his statements at times, she just had to admit at least to herself that his words were proven to be true. It brought her back to that day, reviving memories of the fight that heated between her and her father as vivid scenes began to flash in her head. She hadn’t even told Rapunzel or anyone about her escapade that day. Following the guards, getting lost in the forest, protecting the little girl from the wanted prisoners, ending up being defeated, and in the end having the most emotional and vigorous argument with her father out of all the arguments they had — She wanted to forget all of that like the worst dream that could ever exist, to lock it in the farthest and deepest chest and never open it again.  
No one spoke about it. There weren’t any witnesses besides the guards who only arrived when Cassandra lost the fight and unintentionally let the prisoners escape. So Rapunzel was unaware about all of that drama Cass was involved into.  
Maybe the Captain was right, she shouldn’t have nose into any of this at all. All he wanted was to protect her from the cruel side of the world which she was actually eager to enter.  
  
For the past week she had barely seen the guardsmen around in the castle. She hadn’t crossed paths with her father at least once, and not because she was hurt after that night or avoided him — She practically hadn’t seen him. The Royal Guards were patrolling over Corona days and nights in order to keep the kingdom secured and find the escapees.  
  
The only thing she knew that harsh talk with the Captain didn’t leave any positive impact on her. Her eyes travelled over the environment; A fog strolled outside, the area was lit with dusky greyness. Cass’ mind wasn’t less blurred. She shut her eyes tightly as soon as his words struck her once again. She tried to shake it off like a bad dream, but likely she would be stuck with it for a while.  
  
rays of the sun bursted from behind the rifted clouds and streamed through their gaps, flooding everything with brightness. A sunlight fell on the walls, forming a shadow casts from windows and beautiful stripes pattern. It reminded her of that day again, and at the same time gave her a thought that her life would settle with time and the sun of relief and happiness would shine again. She wanted to bring back those times when she didn’t have to worry about the royal family or her home.  
  
The light faded in a couple of seconds. The place became dim again. With it Cassandra faced away the window. Her mind was overloaded. It only sharpened an increasingly heavy feeling in her head as if she was carrying a brick on the top of it.  
  
She spent another hour working around the castle with desire to drown all the pain down through the activity. She tried to distract herself, but nothing seemed to help. Thoughts like an obtrusive insects piled around her, only worsening her state.  
  
Realizing she was only a few minutes away from finishing all her job for that day, she didn't see how fast time had passed. She completed sweeping the porch on the backyard as her gaze passed over the scenery in front of her with the grass and flowers swaying back and forth and a distant warbling of birds amidst that silence which eventually brought a sense of serenity within her.  
  
She breathed in as freshness flowed though her lungs and then decided to give herself a break. She deserved it. Perhaps really all she needed was just a fresh air.  
With it she left the broom at the entrance, hoping to return to her job after a short stroll.  
She walked down the stairs, pacing through the garden. A stream of cold breeze touched her face and relieved her tension a little. She held her head up, gazing the sky while thoughts were shambling.  
It felt good to be distanced from everyone and everything that world ever had. [](https://sta.sh/024u1jonn22d)  
  
  
  
She turned left and stopped under one of the trees right after taking a few more steps. She was too exhausted to go further, craving for rest as headache was killing her slowly. Her eyelids were getting heavier. Her legs refused to move. She sloped her body downwards, taking a sitting position.  
  
 _“ Relax, Cassandra”_ Mentally addressing to herself she sank down her head in the soft grass. “ After all I’m not alone. I’ve got Rapunzel by my side.”  
  
She closed her eyes with peaceful expression drawn on her face.  
  
 _“ There hasn't been a single problem that we haven't been able to solve. Everything will be fine”_ She encouraged herself, feeling a little better. _” And once my father returns, I’ll finally let him know how much I love him”  
_  
A tension reduced in her body as in a few seconds she didn’t notice how she dwelled into tranquil dream she was lacking in. For the first time in a pretty long period she was able to remind herself what actually a resting was. She didn’t feel a wind touching her as it whirled the leaves up from the grass and sent them traveling across the air.  
The trees bowed their tops down low, tossing the birds off the branches. They rushed around as they wreaked havoc above the kingdom, flying like crazy is random directions as of seeking for a right way to follow. Then they gathered in one big swarm, soaring high and drawing large loop before dashing through the front yard with creepy and alarming caws. A choral flapping of their wings thundered in sync before a silence broke in once they disappeared after momentarily receding from view as they crossed the walls that kept the castle protected from the outside world.  
  
— “ I didn’t see this coming” Eugene lifted himself from the ground after he ducked low to avoid the birds hitting him. He looked at the direction where they just flew off.  
  
Rapunzel and Lance simply stared at the same spot as him. The wind died down in the next second. Corona got emptied from all the birds.  
  
— “ Now that’s really weird” Lance commented, completely lost.  
  
— “ Why does everyone are in such a dire need of attacking me? First Cassandra, now the birds. What’s next ” The brown haired male wiped the dust off his clothes.  
  
— “ Probably you’re cursed too” with Lances’ serious voice it was difficult to figure out if he was joking.  
  
The princess wasn’t interested to participate in their talks. Her eyes drifted to the ground and stopped on a few black feathers. On their curved shape and patterns on vanes. When Eugene mentioned Cassandra she owned a feeling of something being missed. As though things weren’t right. A morning scenes and talks flowed through her head right away. She remembered Cass’ grimace of pain at her headache and how vainly she tried to push it down and cover it beneath words of reassurance. She certainly was coping and going through hard times by herself, but there wasn’t a reason for this when she had close people around.  
  
— “ Sunshine are you okay?” Eugene asked, leaning to her after seeing her being bothered.  
  
Many hours passed since the last time she had seen Cassandra. The maid had a rather look, even though she assured she was fine.  
  
— “ I don’t know, Eugene” She spoke in broken and slightly shaky voice, holding her hands apart over her face.  
  
— “ Which part exactly you don’t know?” His voice was becoming worried.  
  
— “ Since you mentioned Cassandra...”  
  
— “ And? ” He furrowed his brows. His tone changed, sounding as if he lost an interest to his question as soon as the girl pronounced that name.  
[](https://sta.sh/01k77z0yx5r7)  
  
  
He was growing tired of hearing his girlfriends’ talks being mostly focused on Cass. Everything he would say soon would end up with her name being linked. He acknowledged that she was Rapunzel's best friend and she was concerned about her, however he felt like there was way too much of Cassandra.  
  
— “ Well... “ Rapunzel held her breath and closed her eyes with sorrowful grimace as she turned to him. — “ I’ve been talking with Cass this morning, and to me she was quite.. ” She paused, the glanced at him with look close to apologetic. — “ ...sick”  
  
— “ Yeah, she’s sick...” Eugene moved his gaze to the side, pausing before adding. — “ On the head”  
  
Rapunzel pretended she didn’t hear it, letting out a heavy sigh. That was when the male put his sarcasm away.  
  
— “ Listen, when she was yelling at me back then she looked completely good, I don’t see a problem here” He made an effort to cheer her up and at the same time finish with that subject.  
  
— “ I need to make sure she is then” Rapunzel‘s both face and voice sank into more distressed whilst she helped Pascal to climb on her shoulder after he almost fell off from the sudden attack of the ravens.  
  
She walked away. Eugene watched her silently whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Lance soon joined him as he walked closer and stopped beside his friend.  
  
— “ This drama never ends” Fitzherbert muttered in low and slightly annoyed tone, loosening his arms and switching to the unfinished work.  
  
By this time Rapunzel went back inside the castle. She paced through the first floor, having a small discussion with Pascal. She was feeling uncertain about Cassandra's health state and intending to find her.  
  
She turned the corner and stopped when she came across a strange picture — the door that led to the garden was open wide, even though Rapunzel remembered perfectly it was closed when she passed by it in the morning. She reached her hand to the handles and was ready to close it when the door suddenly stuck on the halfway and something likely kept it from being closed fully. Her eyes drifted down. She caught the broom laying right at the doorway. It couldn’t have ended up there simply by an accident.  
  
She lifted the broom before someone else would trip over it, putting it against the wall, and walked out the door. She checked every corner of the garden. Her eyes scanned around the place. She didn’t see how far she had went. She wasn’t going to give up on seeking.  
  
— “ Cass!” Rapunzel called as she slowed her pace while looking around.  
  
She made a turn, and then her legs stopped moving. Her eyes froze at the familiar figure in distance that was laying down under the tree. Rapunzel’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
Pascal chittered, trying to keep his owner composed while the golden haired girl took a few steps closer, actually now believing her worst fear crawled to reality. She was dumbfounded at the best option of the action she could do. She heard the lizard's signals again and she momentarily sprinted to Cassandra’s side, literally falling onto her knees beside the maiden.  
  
— “ Cass. Cassandra” She shook her shoulders gently, speaking in half whisper.  
  
The other girl winced her face slightly as soon as she got conscious. When she felt her shoulder being shaken once again, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
— “ Cass, what happened? Are you feeling well?” Rapunzel leaned closer to her, a concern was raising in her voice.  
  
Her questions went ignored as Cassandra was trying to bring herself back to her senses, still feeling like she was dreaming. She weakly lifted her head up from the soft grass, having her eyes only half open. When she took an upright position she ran her hand though her hair after regaining a grip on reality.  
  
— “ I’ve dozed off again...”  
  
As Rapunzel breathed out an anxiety, Cassandra let her gaze flicker around. The environment seemed to be darker and murkier than it was before she fell asleep. In another second she felt a drop landing on her, then another until millions of identically small watery crystals began to pour down. Both Cassandra and Rapunzel’s dresses were covered in many dark dots left from raindrops.  
  
— “ I swear those dreams are weird as hell...” As Cass muttered it partially to herself she wanted get up.  
  
The headache was no longer troubling her, yet her head spun a little due to spending way too long in sleep. Rapunzel helped her to stand as she wrapped her arm around Cassandra's shoulders. She led her as quick as possible, fearing the rain would worsen. The castle’s doors were seen on horizon.  
  
As they stepped inside the bright and sharp light that embraced the halls made Cass squint after spending a hours in the dimness. Yet her eyes quickly adapted to the light area.  
  
— “ Sorry about that ” Cass' drowsy voice followed as she struggled to keep awake.  
  
— “ Just try not to stress yourself out”  
  
As she assured, her ears at that moment caught a rumbling somewhere in the end of the hall. Rapunzel made a curious look while part of Cassandra was still sleeping and all the noise went past her.  
  
Once they passed the last remaining part of the hall, they ran into two certain guards. The men were rushing somewhere, they practically didn’t see the girls.  
  
— “ Pete? Stan? What’s going on?”  
  
After hearing her they stopped, turning to them.  
  
— “ Princess Rapunzel...” their voices were filled with terror which matched their expressions, like if something happened. Something really bad.  
  
Cassandra frowned impatiently and fearfully at it. Rapunzel blinked several times, not understanding. Her face was mixed between startled and confused.  
  
— “ The guards have just returned... But the Captain....”  
  
At that point something sharp stabbed Cassandra in the chest as a wave of burning sensation sprayed momentarily and caused her heart to beat faster at the single mention of her father. She waited for them to finish the sentence. Her hands began to shake along with her breath.  
  
— “ ...he’s wounded...”  
  
At first she felt like she was close to losing balance, she relied on Rapunzel for holding her. She refused to believe anything she had just heard. She wanted to know he was okay. She needed to make sure everything she had heard was a lie, even though she understood perfectly it wasn’t.  
  
— “ How he’s wounded?!” She didn’t mean to yell. She didn’t understand what was going on.  
  
Breaking out from Rapunzel’s arms Cassandra dashed where, as the guards told her, the Captain was brought. Thoughts about her father muted her from real world.  
  
The two men stayed with Rapunzel, who didn’t know what to do either, horrified by those news. Amidst that amount of shock she had received, the first and only thing that popped up in her head was to inform the king.  
  
On the way to the place where her father was she spotted a large group of the guards. They surrounded the opened door that led to the room. Cassandra's legs slowed down, even restraining her from taking a step forwards as she froze standing.  
  
He was there. Her father.  
  
Cassandra hesitated to go inside, having no idea what was awaiting for her inside the room and if she even was ready to face it. Regardless she wanted to see him. She prepared herself mentally, moving on in the next second. Each her step was driving her body closer to the crowd around the entrance. Upon catching her frame the guards parted away from the entrance, allowing her to go inside.  
  
She passed the doorframe that was separating two spaces, but the scene she witnessed didn’t make the situation better. Her breath died somewhere in her throat. Everything was crushing in front of her at the view of her father laying on small bed near the wall in the farthest corner. She couldn’t believe it wasn’t a nightmare.  
  
— “ Dad!”  
  
She cried out, her lungs shrank at the force and amount of the air she put into that, practically, scream. Barging inside the room she tried to make her way through the crowd of other guards as they stood over the bed. [](https://sta.sh/0da79adw8ph)  
  
  
  
  
  
— “ Dad” Kneeling beside him, she gently grabbed his hand. At that moment her voice became fragile. — “ How did you- what happened?”  
  
So many questions scattered inside her head like a swarm of insects. He was too weak even to break out a word. Could there be more miserable scene for a daughter to watch. Her heart twisted.  
  
— “ We’re lucky to have him alive...”  
  
Cassandra heard one of the guardsmen from behind. Turning her head back to them, she tried to find the speaker among the crowd.  
  
— “ ... We could’ve lost him...”  
  
The girl’s eyes widened, she was feeling as if an electric shock went through her body. Cass turned back to her father, internally cursing everything in that universe.  
  
— “ Dad! Do you hear me? ” She called him, retraining herself from yelling out of that emotional storm she had been in.  
  
It was a big relief for her when the man’s head slowly turned to her side. His eyes half opened feebly.  
  
Her Dad’s state only foreshadowed a complete collapse for the Royal Guard. The leader, the one who always was responsible for everything— holding the soldiers in discipline, providing the guards with good tactics and plans to achieve a victory, keeping the kingdom in safely. It could’ve been avoided unless someone could replace him. Someone as strong as him.  
  
The girl looked at her right, then at her left, as her eyes went over all the guards, capturing a frame of each man that presented in the room. They were frightened no less for the further fate of the guards. Then she turned to her father again. Her lips trembled, but she tried to keep it together.  
  
— “ I will lead the Guards ” She squeezed his hand gently. — ” I can do this ”  
  
His eyes opened wider at her words as his face shadowed. He wanted to protest, but Cassandra spoke before him.  
  
— “ You will never get to know me good enough unless you trust me”  
  
The silence filled the room as the Captain took his time for thinking. He then closed his eyes, nodding lightly.  
With it his daughter released her grip on his hand, standing up. A chains of an excruciating pressure released her, but not completely. Her father still was in pain.  
  
She turned back, and much to her unexpectedness she came face to face with the King and Rapunzel at the doorframe. The princess anxiously held onto her father’s arm as it was folded behind his back. Cass couldn’t tell if they have been standing there for a long time or they arrived a seconds ago. But Frederic’s face gave out that he was aware of Cassandra's intentions.  
  
— “ Was it a spontaneous decision or you have thought over it well enough?” He finally asked in his usual calm tone.  
  
At first Cassandra was lost. After all the king himself was speaking to her. Yet she was sane in her actions.  
  
— “ I’m taking my father's post, and that’s my final decision, your Highness” She bowed slightly as she closed her eyes, holding her hands together over her front. A light nervousness presented in her voice.  
  
Frederic was silent for several seconds, so were the guards in the room. He brought his hand to his chin, looking directly in her eyes. where a determination was reflecting.  
  
— “ In that case” His voice practically echoed as everyone else was silent. — “ May I have you for a moment?”  
  
With this question he then faced away the room with people in there and he proceed to walk off. Cassandra’s body stiffened. She had no idea if it was in her favor or she screwed up really bad. She left the room, following the King. The guards stayed with the Captain, waiting for any orders. Rapunzel went with her as a support. As Cass walked she felt her hand on her arm as the princess whispered.  
  
— “ It’s going to be okay, Cass”  
  
Cassandra nodded, swallowing the nervousness. She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t produce any words when her mind was a total mess at that point. Rapunzel knew it, she felt the same. Pascal took part into encouraging both of them.  
  
Rapunzel's destination stopped at the door just as Cass walked inside.  
  
While Cassandra was invited to personal conversation with the King, Rapunzel waited at outside the throne room. She could hear their muffled voices from the other side of the door. However only the voices, she didn’t catch at least single clear word. Waiting was the only option for her. She didn’t know how long she had been there and much longer she should’ve wait. She had lost a track of time within all that chaos.   
  
She turned her head to the window. Everything was drowned in darkness of the night, but she could hear the outside world was covered in rainy barrier. While gazing at the window Rapunzel hummed something quietly to distract herself, taking mostly a major keys to shield herself from the stress that was beating. A tapping of the raindrops outside reminded of a percussion with calm and soothing rhythm.  
Pascal began to chirp with her, but Rapunzel realized he was trying to get her attention. She glanced at the lizard and saw him pointing somewhere behind here with his tail. Without any question asked she looked over her shoulder, just in time when Cassandra walked out the room.  
  
Her nerves tingled as she rushed to the maiden.  
  
— “ Cass. How did it go?” She tried to get herself to breath properly due to being emotionally overwhelmed.  
  
Cassandra simply closed the door after she had left the room, then finally turned to her. Her face didn’t look like everything went swiftly.  
  
— “ uh, well – alright” She responded quietly, lifting her eyes at her friend.  
  
Rapunzel tensed. It couldn’t be possible her request to take her as a Royal Guard was rejected. Rapunzel refused believe it. The king knew the situation, if he declined it that simply, then the world had officially lost all the justice.  
  
— “ What did my Dad say? Should I speak to him myself?”  
  
— “ It’s fine, Rapunzel” . — “ I think I just should rest. Let’s put it off till tomorrow”  
  
— “ oh, well- ” Rapunzel was a bit lost as her eyes wandered around the dark halls and set at Cassandra again. — “ Okay. Good night, Cass”  
  
Cassandra put her last drains of strength to force herself to smile.  
  
— “ See you tomorrow”  
  
As Cassandra walked off the princess frowned suspiciously. She wondered what was that the king had told her. Cassandra’s face was twice devastated than previously before she stepped inside the throne room. Or perhaps she really was exhausted. Because of this Rapunzel briefly forgot about the incident with the Captain which could be a reason of Cassandra’s wretched state.  
  
At last Raps convinced herself to leave this case alone.  
  
888  
  
The rain outside showered, covering the kingdom in nebula of large amount of tiny droplets that danced on the streets. Pouring from dull silver sky they landed on trees making leaves droop under the weight of the raindrops. As watery crystals pounded against the glass of the bedroom window, the noise awoken Rapunzel. She lifted her head from the pillows, seeking for the source of the drumming sound.  
  
She slowly pushed herself to the upright position, fully waking up, and reluctantly crawled out from beneath the warm blankets. As she sat at the edge of the bed she stared at the raindrops trickling down the glass. A tranquil trills of birds accompanied with steady and soft pattering of raindrops in that windless and stormless moment.   
  
Soon she got up. After changing her dress she drowsily made her way the door. The castle was oddly quiet as Rapunzel noticed while marching through the empty halls.  
  
She felt like she still should’ve spoken to her father. As a princess she wanted to take part in royal events too. Cassandra seemed to be unmotivated last night even after the consult with the king.  
  
As she passed by the side door of the throne room where her father always was heard his voice coming from the inside. Seemingly he had a visitor again. Rapunzel ignored the noise that was coming from there it until she heard he was talking about the incident from previous night. The fresh memories returned as her face sank into hurtful expression. A questions about Corona and its’ peoples’ future mauled her entire night and prevented her from peaceful sleep.  
  
Many words about this situation were spilled. Rapunzel doubted if she had any strength left to listen to it. She faced away from the door, ready to leave just when the king’s speech reached the interesting and intriguing point.  
  
— “ I’m honored to introduce you a new member of Royal Guard ”  
  
Her head shot up at that sentence as she brought herself closer to the door and watched through the small space, letting her gaze investigate the room. She saw a figure standing next to the king, but she could only see a part of the armor through the small gap. The princess tried to look deeper inside. Just then her eyes went wide as she was able to get a full look of that person.  
  
— “ Cassandra” Raps whispered to herself, feeling joy and pride for her friend overfilling her. For some reason she didn’t feel like it was unexpected for her.  
  
Cass stood straight, holding her hands behind her back. Her face was composed, but Rapunzel could’ve sworn beneath serious visage, she was hiding a happiness.  
  
— “ While the Captain is incapable to run the Royal Guard, Cassandra will be in charge”  
  
Cassandra took a step forwards once the king announced her official post. The guards lined up and took one pose, bringing their hands to their heads, greeting and welcoming their new leader.  
  
Overjoyed, Rapunzel couldn’t stop smiling. She stepped away from the door, turning to the windows. Her eyes for a moment focused on a large amount of raindrops that dashed down and crashed like a glass to pieces. A hundreds of them tapped against a glass of the window, and as they were sliding down another drops instantly came for replacement. Even this weather didn’t fade a blaze of jubilant in Rapunzel’s eyes.  
  
The door behind her creaked softly.  
  
— “ Rapunzel, what are you- ”  
  
Before Cassandra could finish her question she instantly ended up being locked in the princess’ embrace. A small smile was born on her face.  
  
— “ Cass, I’m so proud for you”  
  
Rapunzel couldn’t be any more happier. She felt like she was the one who joined the guards because of the amount of joy she was experiencing at that moment to the point she was jumping on the spot. Cassandra finally achieved her aspiration for which she was fighting all the years.  
  
Cassandra was a little relieved too. But the rejoicing didn’t last long as Cass’ face became dimmed. Rapunzel sensed something less cheerful was about to follow.  
[](https://sta.sh/0n2rffeybn5)  
  
  
— “ Rapunzel, there’s one thing...” A rapture in her voice vanished, being replaced by something murky.  
  
Her expression was copying the one she had the previous night. The princess prepared to listen.  
  
— “ I...” She thought how to bring it in less hurtful way. — “ I won’t be able to assist you no longer...”  
  
Rapunzel blinked blankly as realization was only on its’ way to her mind.  
  
— “ You mean– ”  
  
— “ I’m quitting my duty as your lady-in-waiting” Cass explained, directing her eyes at the princess’ emerald green ones as she spoke before Rapunzel could finish. — “ I didn’t want to talk about it yesterday, because I knew it would upset you... I’m sorry it turned out that way”  
  
Rapunzel’s brows angled upwards slightly, her gaze dropped. Half of her was genuinely happy for Cassandra, but the other remaining part was because she acknowledged she would spend less time with her only best friend. It devastated her. It meant she wouldn’t get to be with Cass as often as before.  
  
— “ But from now onwards I’ll be your bodyguard” The new member of the guardsmen grabbed the princess' hands, bringing them closer to her chest to show how much she was loyal and devoted to her no matter what choices she was meant to take. — “ We’ll still be together. These changes shouldn’t be a prevention for us”  
  
Those words brought a little light to Rapunzel’s soul.  
  
— “ Anyway I’m sincerely happy for you, Cass” A smile returned to her. — “ And I think your Dad will be proud of you just like all of us”  
  
Cassandra’s expression got shaken a little when Rapunzel mentioned her father, especially knowing his current state. It twisted her heart. Rapunzel instantly realized what took away her friend’s bliss and exhilaration. She was determined to bring it back.  
  
— “ He’ll be fine, Cassandra. He’ll get better. Don’t let it weight you ” A confidence and hope ran in the princess’ voice, prompting a former maid to look at her friend. — “ He’s alive. That matters”  
  
The only thing Rapunzel didn’t know was Cassandra’s hidden disquietude about the fight she had with him. It wasn’t suitable time for for dealing with personal issues when she was surrounded by the guards in that stressed atmosphere. In spite of the inner pressure Cass let her lips curve into a smile again. Tension in her face softened.  
  
— “ I don’t know if I ever could’ve been able to go through all of that alone. I’m so lucky to have you around, Rapunzel”  
  
  
________________________________  
  
 **To be continued...** ****


	4. Ready or not... CH3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all this quarantine thing this chapter took me a little longer than I expected
> 
> Anyway it's here

The cold halogen blue sky of dawn was matching a dark and creepy forest. A caving of ravens and chirping of crickets were disturbing a silence inside a murky and mysterious place as barrier of leaves prevented a sunlight from invading.  
Almost a month glided past since the storm left a mess in that wooden land. It took even more abandoned impression and was gaining it within every day.  
The grass had overgrown much. An average person would look like he was drowning in it. Branches and trunks were covered in moss, and twisted forming something similar to a cobweb; though it’s wasn’t as delicate and thin as spider silk which could easily be destroyed. Like if a nature built a wall of hard and thick wood to keep people away.  
  
As the group of eight guardsmen passed through the area a grass shuffled under their colorless capes in order to avoid standing out from the background of the somber environment and getting easily noticed; No one knew who else could've hide there apart for them.  
A wood crunched under their weight when they paced over a path littered with branches and other debris.  
  
Recreating the way the escaped criminals once followed was becoming more difficult through the condition the forest had taken. The tracks obviously got washed out. None of them even hid the fact they went over the same area several times, making a long way round and ending up returning to the same spot, even with the map Cassandra had provided them with.  
They made a stop before. Likely the second one would've been awaiting for them.  
  
After making the last circle they eventually took a short break, trying to orientate themselves.   
  
— “ We’ve been circling around pretty long. We should go back” A silence was suddenly cut down with a voice from someone in the squad.  
  
— “ If we don’t find at least one sign of their presence here, Cassandra’s gonna arrange us a live burial”  
  
Afterwards they moved on.  
  
The guardians had to put an effort to make their way through the wooden spiderweb, soon finding a clearly formed path with less litter on its way. It meandered far across the remaining parts of the forest. As it built the way a number of trees was decreasing, revealing a sunlight that was streaming through leaves and laying out a sunlit path.   
  
— “ We’re there” The man that was standing ahead of everyone else part exclaimed and part let out a breath of relief before they almost rushed to the bright area as though they were trapped in darkness for ages.   
  
As soon they arrived to an exposed area an endless field of long grass stretched to the horizon under the cloudless sky. The morning sun hung behind the spires of trees as the light embraced their tops.  
Their pace gained a speed as in a few minutes the path appeared in sight again leading to the downhill. It didn't end, however its' remainings lurked inside the tunnel that was swirled through the hill. As a passageway arose in front of their eyes their gazes froze on a small dot of light in the opposite side.  
  
Discovering themselves at the entrance they didn't feel like going further.  
  
— “ Alright.... Who’s going first?” An uncertain question came from someone amidst the group.  
  
They looked at each other as soon a volunteer was finally found.  
  
— “ I hate you sometimes, honestly” With no hesitation he confidently walked inside the tunnel.   
  
As much as the conditions pushed an imagination into raging tempest, reality was confirmed to be safer and simpler. 

On the other side of the entrance a numerous of trees were rising into the forest, however the clearance could be seen in a several feet apart.

They slowed down after making half of the way through.

— “ Who’s responsible for Cassandra's map? ” The one who was at the head of the others turned to his group. — “ What’s our location now? "

— “ Just a second...” A person who was in charge for it momentarily responded.

His hand moved the cape, reaching for the bag. Instantly, his chest dwelled into coldness when he touched an empty space instead. He could feel a gazes of the others on his helpless frame, as though they were drilling through him.

— “ Well? ”

[ ](https://sta.sh/027gga2f7aho)

Giving up and pushing down the incoming panic, he looked at their informal leader.

— “ I guess it was left in the woods after we made a stop "

As he expected the squad gave out a rather displeased reaction by demonstrative irritated groaning and eye rolling. Regardless they allowed him to have their time and get back what was actually required.

— “ I’ll be here right away”

With it he dashed off back inside the woods. The group watched his figure becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon as his dark cape completely disappeared beyond the shadows of trees.

The place drowned in soundlessness.

— “ Should we make another stop?” After a long pause one male with a sigh turned to his fellows.

— “ I suppose ”

By that time their mate had made a pretty far distance back deep into the heart of the forest, not having time to think if he would get lost again and would have to waste another thirty minutes on searching for the way out like they did earlier.

Finding the map was the only thing in his mind otherwise they wouldn’t be able to continue their investigation as he practically flew past all the abandoned crooked trees without a fear to trip over the low branches or roots. It wasn’t like he was panicking, but he didn’t want to force the others to wait, especially when the situation with escapees was getting only worse. The time was running faster than him. The valuable seconds should’ve gone only to the mission. Minutes were passing vainly, along with his attempts. At that time anything could have happen, in the kingdom or anywhere in the range of Corona.

His eyes quickly scanned around the dim lightless environment as he cursed under his breath, with it trying to remember at which particular point his stuff was gone. It was like a blackout in his memory, he couldn’t get himself to recall anything while wandering around a lightless place.

That was when he stopped.

The surrounding he had strayed into had soon struck him with unfamiliarity. He figured out it wasn’t the way their squad had passed.   
His heart was drumming in his throat as he gave himself a second or two to regain strength. A sudden strange unexplainable sensation was swelling up, causing an anxiety to awaken. His legs slowly carried him backwards, and shortly he turned around.

An intention to find the bag was getting muted by an urge to get out as soon as possible and reunite with his group. Yet he didn’t lose a hope he would find what was a reason for his revisit to that creepy dark labyrinth.

When he rested his arm against a trunk to save a balance part of his eyes captured something amongst long grass and leaves of bushes. A thing could be hardly seen in blurred shadows and mist, nevertheless he already made sure his mind wasn’t tricking him. He had a feeling it was something different from thr bag; he sill dared to see. Holding his breath he slowly and nervously put himself on his knees, his hand as it was slightly shaking was reaching the leafy curtains.

Mentally counting backwards, he in abrupt movement parted the verdure.

And at that point he could feel his blood turning into ice.

It wasn’t a bag nor anything else he ever excepted or wanted to see.

He couldn't look away, his eyes seemed to stop depending on him as they stared at the unconscious person beneath debris and foliage that made him hardly noticeable — a male around fourties as the guardian visually examined his portrayal. His arm wrapped his front and was pressed against his blood stained cloth over the area between his side and chest as his hand remained gripped onto the injury. Probably he took this position even before he went unconscious. So many questions awakened all at once. It didn’t look like an accident, or even if it was an accident how he received such a likely not small cut. 

His breath died as if he even forgot how to breathe. He raised up, standing a few inches away, his body was like a stone, as though paralyzed. A pure horror froze on his face as his blood ran cold down his spine. Unable to move he speechlessly stared at the picture.  
This scene knocked out the initial intention that led him there. He stared at what was in front of him, his mind loaded him with suspicion there could be someone else beside the guards. Someone possibly dangerous, and he could emerge unpredictably at any time.

In any case he couldn’t leave it like that, and couldn’t solve it alone.

When his breath began to return, he finally snapped back to reality from shock. Taking a grip on himself, he rushed to get the other guards, forgetting what even brought him there at first.

888

Cassandra calmly walked down the stairs after the morning meeting with the King. As she torn her foot from the last tread she allowed her gaze to travel over the courtyard; for the first time in quite a while it was brimming with people. As the small waddles of clouds glided across the azure sunlit sky above her head she closed her eyes and let the warm rays stream through her face. Taking a deep inhale she felt freshness filling her lungs as well as a rush of new wave energy as melodic squeaking and chiming of birds brought serenity and peace within.

She made the rest of the remaining way down the stairs, driving closer to people at the courtyard. Only a few minutes were left ticking before the Royal Council would begin. The crowd increased, patiently waiting for that moment. Many children were among that big group as they ran around and laughed happily. 

Cassandra let her lips draw a weak smile whilst hearing the kids being noisy and carefree while playing under the cloudless sky. 

— “ I'll be back mama!" A voice of a little girl shouted; It seemed familiar, yet Cass couldn’t remember when exactly she happened to hear it.

She looked over her shoulder as her eyes caught a familiar figure of a little girl running to her. Before she could react she felt small hands gripping her tightly as they looped around her.

Her eyes darted down at the small silhouette; A long dark hair and orange dress gave her a feeling of coming across that child before. Her smile grew once it finally crossed her mind.

— “ Hey ” Cassandra leaned downwards, wrapping her hands around the girl's shoulders — the one she once saved during the storm.

She then looked up when a corner of her eye spotted a slim woman in headband adorned with fatin. Her thin dark braid was hanging in the wind as she was pacing to the guardian. Cass eventually recognized her too.

— “ She’s on her duty, let her go” The woman gently tried to get her daughter to stop bugging on Cassandra( though she didn't mind), and then turned to the guard. — “ I haven’t seen you for so long, since after that storm. I hope you’ve been doing fine”

Cassandra straightened up.

— “ Well running the Royal Guard turned out much difficult than I ever thought. By a lucky chance difficulties don’t scare me” She was gleaming with enthusiasm. — “ And how things have been for you?”

Her daughter held onto the female guard's hand, as if fearing she would vanish if she would let her go. Cassandra's gaze landed on the woman again after receiving a silence in response. She was looking... upset, or frightened. Or both.  
Cass wasn’t a mind reader.

— “ Are you alright?” Her voice grew concerned.

The woman was getting visibly pale, a visage of horror and shock twisted her face. Then she glanced across the area, and before she could answer, she turned to her daughter.

— “ Daphylis sweetie, there are kids around your age ” She leaned closer over her child to get at least on a little bit equal height level with her, her hands resting on her knees. — “ Why don’t you go and play with them?”

Her eyes lifted somewhere up at the horizon. Daphylis turned her head where her mother was looking and found a small group of children as it instantly brought a joyful smile onto her round childish face.

— “ okay mama!” The child eagerly agreed before running to join her coevals.

She ran far enough from earshot as Cass kept her eyes at her until the woman spoke prompting the guard to draw her attention.

— “ The reason I’m here is my husband’s sudden disappearance”

Cassandra's brows angled upwards at sudden and quite shocking news, her voice changed to soft and empathetic.

— “ I’m sorry to bring up this question, but for how long?”

[ ](https://sta.sh/01ns264yqfa1)

— “ He left three days ago and never came back yet...” She was hiding her emotions whilst speaking through all of that. — “ I don’t know what to do...”

Cassandra’s pitiful face shadowed with a frown.

— “ Do you know where did he go?” Along with expression her tone became tougher.

— “ As ironic as it sounds he was supposed to be the one here instead of me” Her eyes were lifted at Cassandra miserably. Her voice vibrated with tremor of emerging emotions. — “ I told Daphylis he would come back... But if he wouldn’t... ”

Her speech got broke off with a weighted depressive sigh. She was devastated — this fact didn’t need to be proven. She didn’t know if her hopes and waitings were resultative or it all was just a consoling lies to drown down the real side of the situation where she had lost him.

Seeing the woman’s sufferings, Cass felt like she had to do something. Anything, but not just standing there.

— “ We will not leave this case hanging unsolved” Cassandra assured her as her voice sank into grimness and a little grief, sharing the woman’s pain. — “ I will take care of it, I promise”

The female guard witnessed her eyes gaining a more living look with hope flashing in her two jade irises as she lifted her head at the female guard, blinking back barely visible tears. Once the eye contact was set she placed her hand upon Cass’ arm in infinite thankfulness.

— “ You're my only consolation..." She was able to say only that part. The other half of her remaining sentence was cut off when the royal council was announced to be open.

The crowd proceed to move towards the doors as they were slowly driving apart. The courtyard we becoming more spacious as all the turmoil was focused at the castle.

— “ It’s time...” Her eyes dropped to the ground, seemingly not wanting to leave too soon after Cassandra brought a relief upon her soul. 

She headed to get her daughter as Cass remained standing on her spot, just gazing at everything. People formed in one long line beginning at the entrance.

There was nothing interesting to watch. The meeting was appointed to be after the council would be over.  
With it she decided to take a stroll around the place. 

The next three hours passed swiftly enough.  
Cassandra began to believe life was settling. As the royal council came to an end the courtyard became deserted and silent whilst Cass paced through the emptied area, making her way to the castle. A heat on her face the sunlight was leaving warmed her inside too with a thought she finally was gifted with a perfect life. She was doing what she always wanted to be part of.

She heard a tender humming in distance that matched the whistles of birds. After turning around her eyes spotted Rapunzel at the corner of the castle, absorbed by a shadow under the roof of a porch. A figure of a girl with golden abnormally long hair was holding a small vessel in her hands and directed its’ spout down above the flowers as water was hitting softly the petals and leaves, running through them and then dripping down onto the soil. Taking steps forwards and driving closer, Cassandra discovered Rapunzel’s face was drained from enthusiasm and joy. Unfortunately the guardian acknowledged what reason could be hidden behind it.

The princess hated being alone. She was isolated from the society through the entire seventeen years of her life with no friend around except Pascal. Rapunzel didn’t want to return to it again, especially it revived nasty memories of her imprisonment in the tower. Cassandra —finally a true friend she needed all that time —was busy running the Royal Guard, even though she did her best to be as often as possible around the princess. Rapunzel had a feeling she was losing her.

A small plan was born in Cassandra’s mind.  
She slightly crouched, using her skills to run soundlessly to make an effect of surprise. When the distance between them shortened her knees bowed as her legs torn from the ground, bringing her right to Raps whilst she locked her arms around the princess’ shoulders before she could even have a second to realize what was happening.

— “ Gotcha ”

A smile bloomed on her face upon hearing a sound of Cassandra's voice. Her mood changed in a second.  
Cass pulled away, her hand still remained resting on her friend’s shoulder as Raps turned to her.

— “ I didn’t see you around”

— “ Royal Council and stuff ” The guard took the helmet off her head, holding it over her side as her arm looped around it whilst another hand brushed back her hair. — “ I barely have time for myself”

Rapunzel could hardly believe how Cassandra was still so lively even being under that stress. Probably she got used.

— “ That chaos is now surrounds you ” Her smile faded. — “ Don’t you want to wall yourself off this for a little while?”

Cassandra figured out her friend's concern.

— “ I’m sorry, Raps, the situation now entirely depends on how I will hold the fort. I have things to take care of” Her face took an apologetic expression. — “ I must be with the guards now. We have to talk over our further actions. This insanity must be put to the end somehow”

Raps nodded understandingly, looking down at the grass. The reason wasn’t in her fear of being left alone again — She feared for her only friend. Since Cassandra achieved everything she was fighting for they hardly could get a glimpse to see each other with Cass constantly being on her duty. She was concerned for Cass' selflessness, how much devoted she was to her new job right up to the point she forgot about her own vital necessities. Sleep was included in that list.

— Yes, I see” She whispered.

Cassandra caught that little note of melancholy in Rapunzel’s voice.

— “ Cheer up. It won’t last forever. I’ll join you once I get a chance of free time.” She placed her hand upon the princess' shoulder. — “ As a main face of the Royal Guard I’m in the first place in deprive of a rest, but it won’t cost a thing to take one and spend it with you”

Rapunzel lowered her eyelids, knowing Cassandra was saying that just to assure her. With the problems Corona had earned she could forget about having her best friend's attention for a while and give her time.

— “ So what do you think?” Cass narrowed one eye in questioning manner as she still haven’t received the answer yet.

— “ I’d love to” Raps' voice didn't change. — “ I just worry if I’m not being a wall between you and your job”

— “ Relax, my duty is to watch over you as well”

Those words drowned down in a silence. Rapunzel was thoughtfully staring towards the verdure as Cassandra gave a quick glance around the area. She didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t have to, as Raps renewed their dialogue.

— “ I still can’t get myself to believe you’re actually part of the Royal Guard” Her voice was quiet, close to whispering. — “ You’ve achieved your dream ”

She looked at her friend with pride. Cass’ throat felt seized at those words, making it hard to say anything or even breathe. Still being haunted by the fact that along with achievement of her aspirations her father also was hurt because of this. She never wanted it to involve sacrifices or victims, and worst of all it turned out to be the closest person she had.

— “ But the price it costed...” She gazed at the princess, her expression and voice changed to sorrowful. — “ My Dad is still in dire condition...”

Rapunzel wanted to encourage her, though knowing words wouldn’t help. A second before she could speak, Cassandra sighed heavily.

— “ Okay I gotta go” A gloom vanished as though it didn’t even possess the guardian as she looked at the princess.

— “ See you, Raps”

She gave her an encouraging smile before facing her away and making her way to the castle. As she was leaving, Rapunzel waved her hand weakly. A smile on her face was getting more and more visibly faked as beneath it she hid an anxiety.

Cassandra paced up the stairs, going inside. She swiftly marched through the halls, passing by the maids as they greeted her, though her mind was busy to give them attention. She hadn’t seen her father for a decently long time, at least it felt like that. She hadn’t received any news about his state, if it was better or worse.  
As soon as she found the door to the room where her dad was she didn’t expect to see two guardsmen as they blocked it with their halberds. Cass still came closer, stopping in front of them.

— “ May I go inside?” Clearing her throat she fixed her voice to low and more confident.

The men glanced at each other before their gazes landed back at her.

— “ Our apologies, Cassandra. No one is allowed to him yet” 

Cassandra blinked as her face took a slightly despaired visage. A part of her began to think something bad might have happened.

— “ Even with being his daughter? ” In spite of the expression her voice was the same.— " Can you tell me how he is at least?"

— “ It was the King’s order to not let anyone close on him until he’s a little better"

For a moment her face began to take a look of as if she was going to say something, but changed in a second. Cassandra didn’t want to argue with them, even though she was ready to ram that door just to see her father. She was a head of the guards, she had to be patient and coolheaded. Besides as correct as she understood it he was fine. Still she was impatient to see him.

— " You worry goes in vain, you can come visit him later” They added after seeing her nervousness. 

A noise from the halls shortly reached her earshot as her head shot up at it. The two male voices seemed like rattling throughout the entire floor under her. Cassandra didn’t have to guess to whom they could’ve belonged. That was enough to intrigue and draw her an interest as her legs carried her to see.  
She paced up the stairway and walked out to the center of the corridor only to catch Eugene and Lance at something quite unexplainable at first sight. In fact more confusing; she was fine with them carrying the paintings in frames.  
Yet for what purpose though.

— “ Eugene, what are you doing?” She furrowed a brow in bewilderment as she came closer.

He carefully grabbed a portrait, preparing to lift it.

— “ Rapunzel’s Dad said there are old paintings – probably since Herz Der Sonne’s years of ruling as I can assume by looking at **how** old they are – that most likely should be renovated” He could barely speak due being under a pressure of heavy weight. — “ He wants them to be returned to the wall or so ”

Cassandra raised her brows, looking impressed.

— “ I’m surprised he trusted this to you ” She folded her arms over her chest when he walked by her with a large frame that pretty much matched his height.

— “ And I hear it from a maid whom the King made a head of the Royal Guard” Eugene quickly remarked in mocking manner as he turned to her.

Cassandra didn’t accept his tone. It wasn’t only about the tone. She hated being reminded about who she was before joining the Royal Guard. She wanted to forget her past.

— “ Is that an envy?” Cassandra’s sarcastic voice changed to rough yet it remained above the same calm volume as she narrowed her eyes in judging and disapproving look.

— “ Being you is probably the worst nightmare out of all my worst nightmares ” Ignoring her incoming aggression, Eugene responded in the same tone as before whilst putting the picture in framework over the wall. — “ And speaking about it. Shouldn’t you be on guard? ”

He squinted at her, giving her a look of suspicion.

— “ Oh come on, as if you really care” Cass waved away, rolling her eyes. — “ Well, if that’s so...”

She paused as she stepped closer towards him, holding their conversation in intriguing silence. Then she slightly leaned her body forwards to him, placing her hands on her hips and making sassy expression.

— “ Shouldn’t you be with Raps, may I ask?” Her stern tone made that question sound like statement. Her already cold tone lowed near the end of her sentence, yet it only added more sternness. Her eyes were piercing his figure with judgment and reproach.

A silence arose again. Their eyes were fixed on each other.

— “ There are portraits left, I’ll go get them out...” Lance suddenly interrupted, likely feeling the raising tension and wanting to avoid all of it.

Without waiting for his pal’s approval or response he left. Eugene was alone one to one with her. He stared at her with blank eyes, trying to find a response. Cassandra straightened up, returning to her initial pose with crossed arms. She was talented with shutting people down in instant second.

— “ My question was first” He still found a way out of that awkward situation. — “ As a future prince I Must be informed about everything in the Castle ”

— “ We speak about present and you’re not a prince yet. You have to wait until you really become that” She remarked. — “ Well I’m sorry for achieving my post of the Captain earlier than you”

She quickly muttered the last part, yet in the way that he could hear her while glancing away with an innocent look, as though saying «I haven’t done anything wrong».

Eugene frowned, and it wasn’t one of those joking frowns he tended to make. 

— “ But let’s face it straight – Rapunzel is a big girl, she doesn’t need to be watched over all the time”

— “ It’s not about that. It’s about being a company to her ” Cassandra put a volume to her voice, making her eyes half closed in irritation. — “ You just can’t call yourself her boyfriend unless you know everything about her and her desires. Why am I that person who can read each of her expression and know how she’s feeling and even what she’s thinking about?”

She spread her arms apart and stayed in that pose unless Eugene wouldn’t give an answer.

— “ What kind of response do you expect from me if you were her lady in waiting?”

She stared at him for a second before sighing, getting tired of those arguments as it was shown on her face, then she shortened a distance between them.

— “ Listen Fitzherbert, this might be the dumbest thing I’ve ever done, but please do me a favor” She paused as she stepped closer, now being an inch away from his face, lifting her head and fixing her gaze upon his eyes. — “ Be there for Rapunzel. She needs your support now. Since I can’t be by her side all the time and provide her with my presence I bestow this task to you”

With no unnecessary movement or word she busily walked past him. An unamused expression laid on Eugene’s face as he didn’t even see Lance behind him with a round wooden frame that partially blocked him.

— “ What did I miss?”

— “ Meh. That crown doesn’t fit her”

Lance’s eyes blankly travelled across the hall in confused pause before looking at him.

— “ What do you mean?”

— “ Nevermind”

Cassandra didn’t hear them though, she was far enough. Her mind was already filled with another things as she was determined to reach a certain door.  
The same floor with the same maidens appeared on her way, which only pushed her to disbelieve she once was one of them. Like a bad dream; it ended once she woken up from it, but still kept haunting her.

She immediately shook that off as she kept going and soon she arrived at her destination — the planning room.  
Cass pushed the door, confidently walking inside; she had nothing to fear anymore.  
A squad of eleven guards were waiting for her as they surrounded the table with miniature sublimate of the kingdom, already making confers. Cassandra shortly joined them, and the time for discussion had come.

Fourty minutes flew past like one second. That was enough to make things clear. She was informed about a condition of Corona by the current moment which was worsening with each day. A pressure of these circumstances was weighting her, gradually exhausting her mentally.  
Cassandra didn't show it. She was that type of a person who would never give up so easily.

As she faced the window, standing with her back turned to the room with the men, she gave herself some time for gathering and sorting out her thoughts. Watching the nature outside and people being busy with their own life only made her heart shrink at the thought one day she might lose it — The beauty and treasure of the world she wanted to protect.

— “ But people are aware of it, right? ” She eventually asked, still gazing through the glassy panel.

— “ The posters were put everywhere possible” They tried to encourage her somehow after seeing she was experiencing difficulties whilst going through that challenge. — “ Let's hope it will serve as a help too"

Those words caused a grimace of swelling discontent to befall on her face.

— “ Forget the hope! We have to act, quickly and efficiently ” She roughly turned to them, her voice toughening. — “ A level of their danger is unpredictable. We will never have to know what their next intention might be. That’s why it’s not an option to sit and wait for a miracle to burst in ”

The others stayed wordless, their eyes were fixed at her.  
After cooling down she walked to the table, positioning herself in the middle so everyone around her would be able to see and hear her instructions.

— “ Moving on”

The guards gathered closer. 

— “ I’ve already sent the group for investigation in the morning to patrol over the territories of Old Corona to search for any signs there” Her finger circled around an area that represented the forest before moving across the map to the territory of the Kingdom. — “ Our mission will be a little different, yet the goal is remains to be the same ”

With that sentence she had drawn their attention as they prepared to listen carefully.

— “ The town will be our target” She tapped with her finger on one spot as it drew an invisible circle over the miniature recreation of districts and squares. — “ We’ll have to see if they were spotted inside the kingdom, like – I don’t know – stealing possessions of the civilians or damaging the town’s property – Something that could’ve been witnessed”

Lifting her head she let her gaze on each of the man, analyzing their looks and expressions to see if they understood her.

— “ Do you have any questions?” She then asked after a short pause.

Receiving a silence as a response the only conclusion she could make was to be sure she explained their plan clear enough and they could get to the action. Yet she waited a little more for a questions, and luckily she didn’t have to wait long.

— “ But we’ve looked everywhere possible already. They simply vanished right on the day they escaped... And none of the residents gave a positive response ”

The others nodded silently, their eyes flickered between Cass and the speaker.

— “ Are you sure?” Arching one brow she then asked after he finished his explanations.

— “ We’ve scoured every inch of the entire kingdom and been in each of the corners. We’ve visited many presumable places they could’ve been – The citizens didn’t give any answers either– ”

While she was listening her gaze unintentionally slid towards the map. At some point she lost a chain of his words as she wasn’t listening, her mind was fully focused on a particular spot; a tiny building hidden amidst the trees, placed beyond the borders of the kingdom. Her eyes dug into three letters that formed the word. She acknowledged a large number of people was always concentrated in that place. How come she ignored it. She almost let a chance slip by. Now she was relying her last hope on that.

She looked up at them right away, cutting in his speech. Her eyes were lighted up with determination.

— “ There’s one more place we’ve missed”

888

By the time the outside world was struggling against being a victim of major changes, life was flowing completely oppositely inside the pub. Taverns were places for people who shared the same unworried and undisturbed way of living, even though the latest events had shaken all the citizens. They didn’t see any point in wasting their time on panic or even a single thought about a disaster. Through all the thousands of years Corona had been existing it endured an infinite number of calamities. Yet the kingdom survived.

Though that still left an impact on pubs. Lately the places were less overcrowded than before the catastrophe had stricken. It continued maintaining the same atmosphere of everlasting partying. As an acoustic music was imparting an energetic and positive entourage a loud cheerful and mostly male voices were accompanied by laughter or heavy clinking of wooden mugs.  
Everyone were way too busy with sharing each other a news to notice the movements at the entrance, although the door rather was opened in the way it barely could catch attention. Afterwards a several tall figures in armors walked inside.   
They stopped as soon as the person in front of them signaled to stand still.

— “ Cassandra, I’m not trying to argue here– but do you think they can help? We can’t be just THAT despaired..”

That question was left without reply as she examined the place with her eyes before moving forwards. The guardsmen followed their leader, keeping close to her.

— “ Why hello there, peacekeepers ” One of the men greeted when they were passing by their table. The guards stopped, looking at them whilst spreading his arm across the air as it pointed at the background of the pub, showing the overall of their activity. — “ You came to join us?”

Cass gave a quick glance around the place again, making slightly disgusted expression; a scene of the men making a noise with their loud blabbering didn’t give her the strongest impression. She was being honest when she said she never liked pubs or bars. Anyway she was there only to do her job.  
She moved a bag, that was hanging over her shoulder, from her side to her front as she opened it, taking out a small paper folded into rectangle. As she unrolled it, the paper revealed to be a poster of the escapees they had been looking for. Cassandra and her flankers stared at it for a second before she stretched her arm out to the men, holding the portraits in front of their faces.

— “ We came to figure out if you have seen these faces” Her voice was solid, warning then she wasn’t a person of excessive chattering.

She placed the poster in the middle of the table as both men leaned their bodies forwards to the paper with widened eyes and lifted their brows. Around thirty seconds ticked before they were ready to give their commentaries.

— “ Have you?” One glanced at his pal slightly confused.

— “ I don’t remember. I guess it’s the first time I see these.. ”

— “ Never seen them either” He then shook his head negatively while shrugging at the same time.  
[](https://sta.sh/01jhe5bqb134)

They both looked at Cassandra. She pressed her lips together, loading her mind with thinking. By this time after overhearing their discussions another male came into their conversation.

— “ You two don’t see anything expect these walls” He walked behind the two males, stopping between their chairs, then glanced at the guards, mainly his gaze was aimed at Cass. — “ Who exactly are you looking for?”

— “ Them ” She shifted the poster with her fingers across the table to him and then folded her arms.

Propping his hands against the edge of a round table, he bent his body forwards as he narrowed one eye while his mind was scanning and processing the figures in portraits. Cassandra held her gaze on him until in a few seconds he straightened up.

— “ There’s not much I can say ” His thoughtful voice broke the atmosphere of a weary waiting.

— “ We need any kind of information” A guardsman responded for Cassandra.

Just then the man furrowed his brows, sliding his eyes down at the poster again.

— “ In the library” He stated firmly. — “ I’ve seen them three-four weeks ago in the library. Not sure if those frames really belonged to them, but they look suspiciously familiar”

Cassandra turned her head to the guards, giving them a look as though she was lost and didn’t know what to do with that, yet it remained determined.

— “ So you said three or four weeks ago ” She repeated his last sentence, grasping the significance of each word. She paused, looking confused as she brought her hand over her chin. — “ It’s a big gap in time. Will we be still able to track them?”

The line of her thoughts was cut off when the he door behind them burst open and shortly a figure appeared at the entrance.

— “ Guys there’s some crazy shit going down at the florists ”

Every single eye in the whole pub was directed towards the person at the doorway only, including the guardsmen’ who were cut off from their investigations. A brief second of dead silence passed, yet no one was able to understand what had just happened. A rumbling from the farthest corner broke that long duration of the soundless period, and as everyone were now looking there, one of the men raised from his seat and in hurried and impatient pace ran to the entrance. After him as if a chain reaction began to spread people one by another proceed to get up and march to the door. While they were passing by the guards as though they were ghosts Cassandra could only be in the middle of that chaotic whirl. As the men were leaving, she along with the guardians went with them, not wasting time on senseless questions.

As they left the tavern the first thing they had to encounter was the large crowd gathered around one of the stalls, anxiously and emotionally expressing their reactions while the men that just made their way from the pub were less worried or frightened, instead being more bewildered as they allowed themselves to curse out loud whilst bringing their hands over their heads in confused manner. What exactly they had seen was a question to Cassandra and the guards with her.

An apocalyptic bright lime evening sky overhung under them; it only intensified a pressure. Finally taking steps closer to the crowd, the guards faced the disturbing unexplainable and strange scene — a broken glass cases piled under the stall’s window, fallen and splintered vases with flowers with their buds hanging dead and the blanket of soil covering them — that picture caused Cassandra to experience an odd feeling. Regardless the whole situation couldn’t get solved by itself if Cassandra wouldn’t take it upon herself as it was part of the duty Royal Guards’ leader must've done.

— “ Emotions aside, everyone, remain calm ” She stepped in with the soldiers, and the crowd parted away to let them through.  
[](https://sta.sh/0crco82tspo)

Upon seeing the arrival of the guardians, women all at once began to speak and plead for help as the men tried to explain something. Ignoring the emotionality of the citizens the guards kept moving through the crowd, driving themselves closer to the object that caused that turmoil.

— “ What happened here?” she asked, now ready to hear an answers.

— “ We wish we knew if things weren’t spinning like a whirlwind”

Cass looked back at the glass. It couldn't be an incident caused by someone's careless behavior.  
No one was able to catch a glimpse of a ravager. An instinct of self preservation wouldn’t them let to. They were bothered about saving their lives – Cassandra acknowledged it and didn’t label a blame on them.

— “ I had a moment to see who it was”

Everyone went silent once a low male voice came from depths of the crowd. They began to exchange looks to find who was that person, however the owner of the voice himself then stepped out, revealing to be a man around fifties, as was expected. A presence of an intelligence and emotional composure were reflected in his eyes.

— “ You.... have seen him?” She sounded as if she didn’t believe anyone or anything anymore. Before this she hardly could get at least a minimum of information.

Perhaps that man could link Cass up with those who she had been looking for all that time.

— “ I’d rather say «her» ” His voice was staid, empty of any emotions.

— “ It was.... a woman? ” She raised her brow as her lips awkwardly produced that question.

— “ A young lady. A girl. ” He was responding with the same tone.

Cassandra realized he was speaking about another completely new to her person. It wasn’t someone she was searching for. Nevertheless finding out about a new criminal in the town would only play with benefit.

She took a deep breath, shaking off all the unwanted thoughts to keep concentrated.

— “ You will really help me out if you give me a description of that person” She looked at him, a nervous smile was drawn on her face.

The male agreed on it, closing his eyes and nodding. They faced away, taking several steps away from the crowd. The rest of the citizens were staring at them, men were trying to listen in their conversation as they time at time exchanged looks.

The two stopped at the doors to the shop. Cassandra put her hands behind her back as she carefully listened. While he was speaking, the guardian was making slight nods every time he mentioned a new feature of identification. She tried to recreate an image of that person in her mind, using all the details he had told her.  
Though she didn’t know how to picture a person with bluish teal hair color when she never seen one in real life.

— “ That’s all?” She asked quietly when she caught a small pause in his speech.

He raised an index finger, as though asking her to wait a little, as his eyes stared at something invisible in front of him while he tried to remember one more detail.

— “ A weapon ” He snapped his fingers after the last feature he desperately tried to recall finally hit his mind.

Cassandra frowned.

— “ She has a weapon? ” She asked quite in disbelief.

— “ A large bronze sword ” He emphasized.

The female guardian pursed her lips, looking at her side. She still was lost.

— “ Alright, got it. Thank you” She made the last nod in a sign of appreciation, and instantly turned to the crowd.

Their eyes were fixed only at her. They wished to know the answers too.

— “ People of Corona” She walked to them, speaking loudly in declaring manner. — “ As a protector of our land, I swear, the Royal Guard will make sure our inhabitants are safe while this uneasy situation is rambling. All we need is you to remain calm and patient. We will fully take everything under our control”

As her short proclamation was over she went past the crowd with the guardsmen following her behind. People kept their gaze on them for a few more seconds before turning back to the broken window and the mess around it. A quiet commotion began to spread over their small group as citizens proceed to discuss the situation.

Cassandra heard it, slowing her pace to extend the time and get to hear everything they were chattering about. Her mind was in shambles of millions thoughts. She forgot what initially she was intended to do before she ended up being among the scared people.

— “ So... ”

She heard one of the guards, realizing they were addressing to her. She turned to them and he continued.

— “ Do we have any guidance?”

A distant croaking of the ravens brought chills down her spine as it was echoing through the air. Her head snapped upwards as her eyes caught a small number of birds dashing across the sky. The citizens did the same as they shot their heads up and fixed their gazes on the same subjects. A shade of alarm and anxiety befell on their faces. For the first time the cries of the ravens were louder and eerier than ever.  
Cassandra blamed her wild imagination and fertile fantasy she was granted with since early childhood years as her dad always remarked.

Her Dad.

She wondered what he would do if he ended up in the situation equal to hers. One thing she wasn’t doubting even a grain was that he would never give up. Her lips confidently parted as she opened her mouth, but the words died right away when she heard a distant neighing and beating of hooves against the ground with a force that almost made it shake.  
She looked around. The streets were clear, yet a thunderous noise was growing closer and louder as people lifted their eyes at the same direction as Cassandra. Very soon a small faraway figure of the guardian on the horse appeared on the horizon as he hurriedly raced down with a speed faster than any animal’s as his horse, out of control under the high pace, was drawing perilous drifts at the turns, almost bumping into civilians. People stepped apart, not wanting to be crushed as they cleared a way for him. A golden sunlight was blocking the view, blending his frame into silhouette. When he became visible Cassandra could see his features. She scanned a horror petrified on his face as his eyes were fixed on her, wanting to reach her as fast as possible. He was alone. She didn’t understand why he was alone. She remembered perfectly she had sent a number of them to the investigation earlier in the morning. A single thought about something bad happening to the rest of the squad brought a cold sensation down her spine. Boiling into vortex of madness she barely could grip on the situation around her. She had a feeling her mind was slowly loosing, though she didn’t let it happen. 

— “ What are you doing here? Where are the others?” She asked when his horse slowed down and he managed to stop it in front of her.

— “ You should go with me right now ” 

________________________________

**To be continued...**


	5. Links CH4

_“ What are you doing here? Where are the others?” She asked when his horse slowed down and he managed to stop it in front of her.  
  
“ You should go with me right now ”   
_  
  
888  
  
  
Voices reverberated in his head amidst darkness beneath closed eyes. Many of them, and hardly recognizable.  
  
— _“ You’re awake”_  
  
A female voice he always knew suddenly echoed in his ears. When he was finally about to regain control over his body, he slowly opened his eyes. With it the scene around him began to show up. His mind was emptied of any memories as he was completely dumbfounded at how he happened to be at this place. For a glimpse second he caught a figure of his wife before his sight went unfocused again. He still could hear her voice.  
  
— _“ Cassandra you did too much for my family. I don’t even know how to thank you”_  
  
A vision began to come back. Now as blur was morphing into sharp and clear picture he could see her standing farther than she was a moment ago, faced away from him as she spoke to apparently someone else in the room.  
  
— “ That’s no problem. I’m just doing my job” The second female voice of a person he didn't know soon responded.   
  
The interior lit with warm red sunlight on the wooden walls seemed new. The room overall was dark in colors, reflected by sunset outside. An unrecognizable figures in the left corner and the two frames of women beside him, only a familiar feminine voice eased the building up stress.  
  
— “ Darling, how are you feeling?”  
  
He let his gaze slowly tour over the place while he was going back to senses. His wife partially overhung above his face in overfilling concern. He ignored it, and eventually his eyes landed on the young female guard with black chin- length curly hair next to his spouse.  
  
— “ Sir, do you hear us?”  
  
By the time she leaned closer to him he fully opened his eyes, finally gripping on realization of what was going on. With it his gaze slid down to his side, seeing instead blood strains a cloth that was firmly wrapped around the injured area. He then looked back at Cass.  
  
— “ Why am I here?” He finally asked quietly and calmly, with the physical weakness his voice couldn’t allow a volume louder than a whisper.  
  
— “ My guards told me they found you in forest” She expounded, then glanced at the men by her side.  
  
At that moment his eyes opened wider.  
  
— “ My girl...” He turned to his wife just when she sat down at the wooden chair beside the bed, but Cassandra quickly took measures as he was ready to stand up.  
  
— “Don’t worry. She’s being looked after” She simply informed.  
  
For a second his mind got blurred again. His gaze drifted towards the injured area of his body as he slowly laid back, just in time when Cassandra spoke again.  
  
— “ You’re lucky. The cut isn’t that deep” She heartened. — “ Anyway, as much as I don’t want to put you under a pressure with my questions – how did you end up with it?”  
  
His lips got heavy at the restoring memories in his mind her question had revived. The female guard caught a slight nervousness on his face.  
  
— “ The only thing I know is that creature almost put my life to an end ”  
  
He looked at her. Cass sensed a serious and important to her moment was about to crawl in. Her body stiffened at his unusual tone.  
  
— “ I’ll need the room” She addressed to the rest of the guardsmen without turning to them.  
[](https://sta.sh/01xizgtkfrps)  
  
  
With no word spoken they moved to the doorway. Cassandra’s eyes spotted the woman raising up from her seat.  
  
— “ I think I better leave too”  
  
Cassandra didn’t protest, letting her leave if she felt it would be better, though she didn’t mind her staying. After the door produced a soft slam she turned back to the man.  
  
— “ So can you tell more about that accident? ” She brought them back to the subject that was interrupted. Her voice was quiet as she sat at the same chair where the woman was sitting.  
  
He inhaled, clasping his hands together in a lock.  
  
— “ I barely remember what happened ” His speech was tardy as he worked to catch up with his memories and not to miss a detail. — “ I heard a loud clash, and in following moment I felt a sharp cold on my side before I completely couldn’t feel lower part of my body. Everything was spinning. Shortly I found myself on the ground...”  
  
His eyes moved up, gazing directly at the guard's hazel irises. She could feel her heart skipped a beat as she was seconds apart from finally receiving the revealing answer.  
  
— “ Did you see a person who did this to you?” She asked when his words died in silence, prompting him to continue in order to know the whole story.  
  
— “ It was a slim figure. I didn’t see the face, but a sword that was hanging down their arm...”  
  
Cassandra dropped her eyes downwards the floor as train of thoughts loaded her mind. Ten seconds of suspense silence.  
  
— “ What’s with the sword part?” A pitch in her voice shifted higher by the end of the sentence.  
  
— “ It was hanging down their arm” He repeated one the same quiet voice. — “ It’s clearly not a human-like look ”  
  
The man was pausing frequently, replaying the scenes in his head all over and over again.  
  
— “ I wish I could forget it, like a bad dream. I always feared for my family and did everything to keep them safe. Now after all of that I’m not sure if I’m even good at it...”  
  
Cass held her breath as she pressed her lips together in a thin line whilst listening to him. She felt something common uniting her and that man; both had their lives revolving around protecting people they cherished and being stalked by their worst fears.  
  
— “ My duty as a member of Royal Guard is to protect people. I do everything possible to keep them away from being harmed” She spoke as quiet as back then when he had just woken up. — “ And people help me by guiding me to source of harm so I can liquidate it. With mutual assistance we're stronger”  
  
Her words helped him to get rid of swelling obtrusive negativity in his mind.  
  
— “ I’m still freaked out about- I don’t even know who was that...”  
  
Cassandra was stuck for any answer at his statement. She didn’t know what she should’ve say to make him feel relieved when she wasn’t feeling any better. The sigh she let out was rather shaky as she turned her head towards the windows. Thoughts were scattered in her mind. She knew she had to act quick, she didn’t have much time left with possibility someone else would get hurt.  
  
The female proceed to stand up from her seat.  
  
— “ Whoever that is, we’ll figure it out” She gave him an encouraging look. — “ I hope you’ll go through quick recovery”  
  
The man nodded in gratefulness. After this Cass silently motioned to the door. She glanced at the him for the last time before mildly pulling the handle. She didn’t know how to react at the fact she had to confront a non-human being or something like that.  
  
In less than three minutes she walked out the castle, taking time to move away from slight shock. By the time she got outside the sun was half hidden beyond the silhouette of forest afar. The sky was now a mix of rose-red and muted purple as the colors blended in gradient. A thin golden clouds were hanging above the kingdom.  
  
Cassandra’s eyes moved to explore the courtyard. The area was empty with only three people in it; The child was playing around with Fidella as her mom was watching her. Rapunzel was there too. She watched the girl earlier before her mother came in.   
  
Cass took a deep breath as she stepped down the stairs, thinking what to say. Her legs hesitantly drove her closer to this little group of people.  
  
— “ Hey, uh...” she trailed off, not sure how to explain the whole situation as the woman looked at her. — “ He’s doing fine. The injury isn’t that severe”  
  
She skipped straight to conclusion, deeming that citizens mustn't have known something that would only terrify them.  
  
— “ Is he going to be okay?” Her voice was fragile, and so were her pleading eyes.  
  
— “ Yeah...” She put more strength to her voice to make her answer reliant. — “ But, please, all I need now is you to be very careful. Guys will take care of you”  
  
She turned around, getting herself ready to leave, though not so soon when Rapunzel was around.  
  
— “ Where are you going again?” She inquired as Cassandra walked by her in a fast pace, however her question prevented the guard from making any other movement.   
  
— “ eh...” Cass turned to the blonde girl as her gaze chaotically travelled around the area.   
  
She couldn’t fully explain what had happened to the girl’s father in front of her and her mother, and she overall preferred to keep it in distance from everyone else, even the guards. The captain's daughter threw a glimpse peek at the woman then looked back at Raps, grabbing her arm and leading the princess with her as she walked a couple of feet away from the citizens so they wouldn’t hear her.  
  
— “ I have a bad feeling about all that. I want to make sure people are safe so far” Cassandra spoke as quiet as possible, almost whispering, so only her friend could understand her.  
  
— “ I can help you with it” Rapunzel responded in the same whispering tone.  
  
Cass felt completely cornered. Her eyes narrowed in doubt if that idea was even appropriate.  
  
— “ But you know you can’t leave beyond the castle’s territory. Danger may lie in wait even inside Corona’s walls. It was order of the king to all of guards - including me - to keep you secure”  
  
Rapunzel frowned. It didn’t seem to obstacle her.  
  
— “ Listen, I don’t care about that nonsense my Dad has come up with” She stated firmly as she placed her hands in her hips. — “ I’m fed up with being fooled and imprisoned inside a tower for my entire childhood. I want to help you out with this mess. Corona is my home too ”  
  
— “ Rapunzel I’ve sent them patrolling around the town. If they catch me taking you to the forbidden place it won’t end good. I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me ” Cassandra tried to warn her more specifically which only was greeted by the princess’ stubbornness.  
  
— “ Cass, you said I’ll be safe as long as you’re around. And, I’m going with _you_ ”  
  
Cassandra bit her lower lip while lifting her brows in impression, not believing how fast she was defeated.  
  
— “ Fair enough”  
  
She folded her arms at her chest, her eyes stared down at the piece of large sun-shaped ground tile while her mind was busy. Then she looked up at Rapunzel again.   
— “ You can find me waiting for you at the planning room in ten minutes. I have one more thing to deal with for now”  
  
As the appointment was set Cassandra headed back to the castle, going straight to the place where the guards were waiting for her. She almost forgot about investigation they must’ve continue. Both squads had to return due to that accident and she had to divide duties between them and distribute decrees for them all over again. As always they were gathered around the table with smaller replicate of Corona in the center of the room. When the door softly slammed behind them, every single eye was turned towards the female in armor as she entered.  
  
— “ Good job, guys” She allowed herself to praise them. They eased her work after all.  
  
Cass took her spot in the middle as the guards surrounded her. However they didn’t look like they were gratified.  
  
— “ But we couldn’t find any tracks of the escaped criminals. We still have no idea about their whereabouts ”  
  
A frown brought a shadow above Cassandra’s wistful eyes as her face gloomed, with no facts necessitated acknowledging they were right. She focused on the map. Her lips parted as though she wanted to speak, but no sound broke out, then came together as she dwelled into soundless thinking again. The men concentrated on the same spot as her, periodically exchanging brief looks. They didn't dare to communicate, even quietly, during the time their leader was valuing her decisions.   
  
— “ Changing rates ” Cassandra finally announced.  
  
They prepared to listen.  
  
— “ My squad will have to head to the town’s library” She turned to the group she was in charge for earlier that day. Next off she looked at the men she had sent in the woods in the morning and who afterwards found the hurt citizen. — “ Your squad will guard over the kingdom with others. And I’ll need three people, yes you– ” She paused as soon as she directed her eyes at remaining guardsmen. — “ Make sure to provide the couple with safe road home”  
  
— “ And what about you?” Someone from the crowd asked.  
  
— “ I have stuff to do on my own. It’s beyond your concern” She quickly pulled off the topic, not wanting to share her intentions.   
  
After granting everyone with a job her eyes inspected each of the man presenting in room.  
  
— “ Was I clear?”  
  
They gave a positive response, getting to the action right away. Cassandra stayed alone, preparing for her research. She didn’t need much stuff besides the weapon and the bag she always had with her whenever she was on simply watch or on mission. It was already hanging over her shoulder all that time, and she didn't bother to take it off. She only checked if contents were in their place, just in case. A faint knocking shortly disturbed the whole process, making her snap from floating in vastness inside of her mind. After fixing the bag by her side Cassandra went to see the visitor. She brought her eye to a tiny gap space between door and doorframe, studying a person that was standing there for a few seconds before revealing herself.   
  
— “ It’s you. Great”   
  
She pulled Rapunzel inside the room, giving the last look around the halls to make sure no other eye was watching them before shutting the door tightly. The princess' appearance wasn't surrendering to recognition.  
  
— “ You look good” She appraised her friend’s cape she would put on for inconspicuousness every time she was leaving somewhere. Cassandra admitted to herself she forgot about its' existence. She got used seeing Raps only in her daily clothes for the past two years.  
  
— “ Thanks” The blonde chimed, doing a little daintily spin as the cloth gracefully billowed out around her her. — “ I just needed something to avoid looking suspicious”  
  
An approving smile lifted the corners of Cassandra’s lips. — “ That’s what we need”  
  
— “ Did you make a route for us?” She asked curiously when Cass moved to the table.  
  
— “ As the witness said he was in the forest when disaster struck. The plan is to go there and search for evidences ”  
  
— “ You know where exactly it is?” Rapunzel made an amused and surprised tone.  
  
— “ Yes, you won't believe it, but I know the place where I’ve sent the guards this morning” She responded with slight sarcasm in joking manner. Her eyes were fixed on the model replicate of Corona as she grabbed a tiny figurine and moved it across the map.  
  
— “ Right here” She brought it at certain outlying spot, beyond the houses where green area was spreading.  
  
Raps raised her brows at destination; Almost edge of the kingdom.  
  
— “ There’s an underpass beneath a chapel which will deliver us outside to outskirts of Corona where the forest begins” Cassandra continued. — “ If we sneak to main plaza we’ll manage to slip into that passageway”  
  
Rapunzel just wordlessly gazed at the map. That seemed complicated.  
  
— “ So we have to somehow make it through the whole town without being seen?” She gave her friend an uncertain look.  
  
— “ Or we could go another way ” Cass interrupted, then proceed to the door. Rapunzel didn’t know what Cassandra was planning to do, she just followed her.  
  
A soft creak filled the empty hallway following with the female guard in caution sticking her head out to check the clearance. After, she called for Raps to follow her as she guided her down the stairway to the bottom part of the castle, almost where the dungeon was beginning its' placement.   
  
— “ Here we go ” Cassandra partly whispered whilst approaching one of the tall but narrow doors.  
  
Rapunzel had a strange sensation of already seeing that place. She couldn’t say if she was dreaming about it or she happened to be there at some point.  
Upon slinking within the storage room Cass headed towards the farthest part of the room as she pushed aside the wooden boxes and barrels that likely blocked something. When she was done she moved the cloth which hung above, revealing a small portal.  
  
— “ This one passage you took me that night before my coronation” The place eventually stricken Rapunzel’s memories.  
  
— “ You remember” Cassandra gave her a grin before turning back to the tunnel and stepping into passageway.  
  
As the the last person left to enter Raps pulled back the cloth just as the darkness instantly embraced them. She barely could see the environment around her, only using sounds as sources of path. In fifteen minutes they were on the other side of the town. Cass didn’t hurry to go outside as her eyes caught the guards on the horizon. Suddenly something dashed in front of her eyes with loud rattling, making her back off a little as the road dust swirled in the air. She faced away the light, letting out a slight cough, before looking back to catch the object that raced past them and saw a horse with a carriage after turning her head right. It stopped next to them as a chance for an advantage came down. Cassandra pushed the sewer gate, then grabbed Rapunzel’s hand as they snuck behind the wooden wagon.  
She waited for a little while until the guards would disappear from a field of view.  
  
— “ What now?” Cass heard Rapunzel’s whispers from behind.  
  
She tracked the way they were heading and at the same time slowly crawled out of their hideout. She waited a couple more seconds until a final moment.  
  
— “ Go!”  
  
Rapunzel tugged the cape over her head and swiftly snuck into shadows of alleyway after Cassandra. The strategy seemed to go smooth.  
  
An abrupt clanking of steel made her heart pop. It wasn't her armor that was making a noise with her standing still and not producing any movements that could cause oscillation. If it wasn't her, then it had to be someone other with the same armoring as her. And there were few of such people, whom she happened to know.  
Wasting no more second Cassandra gently but promptly shoved Raps behind her back, with it, as she was making steps backwards, she pushed herself and Rapunzel inside the shadows and hid them beyond the corner when she heard male voices growing louder and closer. The princess’ breath stopped, her body felt like it was firmly attached to the wall. She shut her eyes, not having much strength to watch everything happening and encounter their inescapable fate. A clatter of heavy steel followed after which alarmed of their presence near them. Then short silence.  
The girls both held their breaths, their chests stopped moving. Rapunzel’s face was readable for anxiety while Cassandra’s composed serious expression was only a disguise beneath a raging emotional blizzard. She was prepared for the worst scenario, at the same time forcing her brain to calculate further steps. At that moment her eyes fell on the sunlit side of area, finding a shadow cast of guardsmen stretching across the ground. The shadows were growing as they were approaching. Cassandra seized Rapunzel’s hand and lurked them deeper into the corner. Her heartbeat died when she felt the guards passing by their refuge without awareness of the girls’ presence. Cass shut her eyes for a second when the armors were rattling basically an inch away from her ears. Part of her mind was shut down with stress and burst of adrenaline, she didn’t even get to grip on what was happening.  
  
She didn’t fear the guards. They could do nothing against her. However getting caught in the middle of her attempt to take the princess with her would play bad on her reputation.  
  
A furious and thunderous clamor vanished. Cass took a moment to regain her breath as she peered out. The males were far away already. When their figures turned corner of the farthest alleyway, she did the first thing that came to her mind. As she raced out while dragging Raps after her, she feared looking back.  
  
They reached the plaza where, unexpectedly, a lot of residents were gathered as they formed a crowd. The girls blended right in, yet at the same time running with all the force they've had. A chapel was supposed to be around. They turned another corner. That was when Cassandra suddenly braked with her heels as eyes froze on a certain object in front of them — a building they were looking for. She stood like that for a couple more seconds before getting closer.  
  
— “ Here it is”  
  
— “ Is it..?” Rapunzel questioned in disbelief upon catching how ominous it appeared to be.   
  
At first she mentally refused to move even an inch closer. Normally she was eager to explore with no grain of fear. But not this time. She couldn’t tell what exactly was off. If the place actually hit her with its’ dark energy around it that affected her so much. An atmosphere was heavier and dreadful.  
  
But as Cass made her way to the doors she had nothing left to do, but follow her, trying to calm herself with a thought that way was the best option for them. While danger temporarily wasn’t haunting they had to be very fast.   
  
The guardian struggled to open the large door as she kept tugging the doorknob towards herself, causing a faint clinking.  
  
— “ It’s locked ” She tried to pull it again, but after ending up with the same outcome she proceed seeking for another way.  
  
— “ Cass”  
  
She heard Rapunzel, but didn’t see her. Cassandra moved her head to find the princess.  
  
— “ Cass, over here”  
  
She checked behind the front entrance. The blonde was on the back side of chapel. Cass rushed to her side with mix of relief and nervousness.  
  
— “ Nice one, Raps” She snatched the door open, and as she did, she heard voices of men again. This time different ones.  
  
Never in her life she considered she would be hiding from the guards.   
  
— “ Rapunzel, move here” Cassandra looked back at Rapunzel, motioning her hand towards the entrance as the blonde girl got inside. — “ Quick quick quick...”  
  
Her voice got faster and stressed by the end as she rushed her friend after the voices reached her hearing again, and they were getting closer. They dropped in. Everything immersed into darkness once they shut the door. Cass breathed out.  
  
— “ It doesn’t look any better from inside” Wariness was heard in Rapunzel voice  
  
Cassandra's gaze roamed around, more concerned for how unreliable the construction was. It seemed like it would collapse at any moment.  
  
— “ I know”  
  
After saying that she torn her body off the door panel. An obscure pinkish beams of light poured in through arched stained glass windows above altar, yet poorly illuminated the area. As her eyes eventually adapted to the murkiness she was able to navigate around the area. She went straight to the staircase with shadowy density concentrated around. Floor was slightly bending under her feet. She didn't have to seek long for what she needed; A stairway twisted down. The only source of light was a torch hanging above the treads as it offered an opportunity to get a look of what was awaiting for them downwards.  
  
— “ Pretty terrifying passageway, but at least we’ll be safer here” She encouraged when they walked closer and stopped a several inches away from the stairs. — “ I’ll go first if you want”  
  
With it she paced down the old and creaky treads, grabbing a torch to keep a light around them. Rapunzel shortly moved after her friend. Her face was rather anxious and disturbed if comparing to Cassandra’s calm and determined.  
But it was only a mask.  
  
As the stairs ended they stopped in front of a narrow tunnel, being surrounded with stone walls on the sides as it curled into arch above. Cassandra stretched her hand with a torch to fill the small part of area with a light to see the length of it. She walked further while grabbing Rapunzel’s arm since she couldn’t see her amongst the darkness. Every sound, even the quiet one, was echoing throughout the lightless underpass.  
Cassandra struggled with a tapping of her heels. She had to put an effort to walk as soundlessly as possible.  
  
The two arch-like portals appeared to be caught by the light of the torch; Cassandra’s eyes fell on the stairs that led to the first passageway in front of them. The second one was lasting like a simple tunnel deeper inside the darkness.  
  
Rapunzel looked around with caution as Cass held her hand and led her up the stone stairway.  
  
  
888  
  
  
A soft ring of bell disturbed a piece when the door slowly drove open, and eleven figures walked in. However they were greeted by an odd scene.  
  
— “ What has happened here...” A male voice from the group quietly asked as they all looked around the environment of abandonment.  
  
A spiderwebs were hanging in the corners of the ceiling. The shelves and tables with books were covered under a blanket of dust. Obviously the library didn’t have any visitors in a long long time, and the guards were the first ones. It got some of them wearing a slightly disgusted expressions.  
  
— “ Splitting up. If you find anything, just let us know ” A man at the front, who was in charge for their squad, turned to them.  
  
He walked to the shelves over the wall, leaving his mates on their own. Eventually all of them dispersed around the library. Each of them was doing their job as they investigated the perimeter in desire to find at least one evidence, checking every inch, even if it meant turning everything upside down. The place was brimful with fluttering and rustling of riffled pages, muted scraping coming from pushing or shifting a heavy objects. Regardless, the loudest was a turmoil that was spotted at the farthest corner over a pile of books as something probably drawn an attention of the two males that were the reason for all that noise. Their backs faced away the others as they partially sneakily discussed and analysed whatever they had found.  
  
— “ What are you doing?” Another man walked behind them, throwing his part confused and part unamused gaze at the two guards and then at the pages they were studying.  
  
— “ Check this out” the guy that was sitting leftward placed a big book in the center between three of them so the newly arrived man could see. — “ There’s a page missing”  
  
— “ It looks like it was torn off” The third guardian bent forwards as he squinted his eye at the ragged remaining that once was a completed page.  
  
— “ Whether case this is, Cassandra should see it”   
  
— “ Guys!”  
  
They all at once shot their heads up when an unsettled voice of their companion shouted to have their attention, and in following moment he himself came rushing from behind a book rack.  
  
— “ Guys! Guys!” All hyped up he kept calling them.  
  
— “ Oh my God, what’s going on? ” One of the men at the desk finally questioned steadily yet impatiently as they directed their confused eyes at him.   
  
— “ You’re not gonna like what I found...”  
  
The others just speechlessly stared at him in lack of understanding.  
  
— “ Come with me” Seeing they weren't reacting he urged them to witness it.  
  
They proceed to make their way to his side as he went to show them something he had discovered. As they turned the book rake which he ran out from beyond earlier they gathered around. Their stare was fixed at the fully opened trapdoor as it exposed the way down into dark abyss. A desk was strangely positioned next to the exposed ingress, seemingly shifted from its initial place. It might’ve obstruct access to the trapdoor.  
  
— “ Should we see? ” The finder switched his glance at the other guards behind him, wanting to know their opinion.  
  
— “ What if it always was open like this, who cares?” The other male answered quite indifferently.  
  
— “ Then an owner of this library would’ve notice it ”   
  
— “ Maybe he or she left it open?”  
  
— “ This wouldn’t make any sense” A fourth person intruded into their disagreement.  
  
— “ Can we just go there?” A man that stood nearest to the hatch shut off a heating up argument between his pals. — “ We have eleven people in our squad, what’s a big deal to explore?”  
  
They held their widened eyes on his frame, then their gazes flickered between each other and the entrance to unknown.  
  
— “ You heard what he said”  
  
One by one they began to carefully climb down into pitch black void, which later would lead them to the most unforeseen circumstances.   
  
  
888  
  
  
The environment was sealed into amber with fiery orange tint caused by candles being attached on the sides of the walls as they illuminated a huge den with high ceilings and stone column arches, giving an impression of an underground house someone had owned in contrast of a moist and lightless underpass they’ve been at.  
The ancient architecture stole all of Rapunzel’s attention as she was captivated by amount of time those constructions might have taken.  
  
— “ Don’t go far away from me. You can easily get lost here”  
  
Cassandra’s solid voice in distance distracted and held her back from going completely blind in marveling.  
  
— “ Cass, this isn’t my first time in underground” She reminded her once again.  
  
— “ I know, I just worry about your safety. It’s included in the list of my job”  
  
Cassandra continued going. Rapunzel gave a last look at the construction. Suddenly an odd wave of disturbance crossed the blonde girl's body when she heard faint voices echoing afar from behind her. She was presuming it was just her imagination, until Cassandra turned back too only to see her friend staring at something aback and not moving. Apparently the guardian wanted to make sure if she was the only one who heard that. Both realized their minds weren’t playing jokes with them and somebody actually entered inside. As the voices drew nearer Cass immediately recognized their owners. [](https://sta.sh/0sjtww2s0hm)  
  
  
  
— “ We don’t want to meet them right here. Raps, hide!”  
  
She grabbed Rapunzel’s arm prompting her to run with her to get away as fast as possible before they would be seen. They lurked in shadows of smaller portal nearby. The area fell in silence right away. Everything was dead.  
In a few seconds a loud and threatening clicking of boots clanged against stone floor, drawing clearer and closer till all the eleven tall frames appeared at the archway. They didn’t break out a word. Air that was charged with tension hovered above. It lasted for only a couple of seconds before a man ahead of the group made a step forwards.  
  
— “ Anybody there?”  
  
An echo of his powerful voice sent a light vibration through the walls and ceiling. Some of his companions looked around in concern to make sure the ceiling wouldn’t collapse as they asked him to speak quieter.  
  
— “ I swear I heard something ” He spoke almost in a whisper as he glanced back at them, then at front. — “ Who’s here?"  
  
Cassandra winced at the volume, internally regretting that trouble she implicated her and Raps into. Her heart raced as the steps were getting nearer. Her breath hitched, trembling almost uncontrollably.  
  
— “ We should get out of here fast” She muttered in a whisper partly indistinctly, keeping an eye on uncovered area where she expected to see them pass at any moment. — “ Be very noiseless right now”  
  
In a careful movements Cassandra shifted her body towards the edge of portal frame. Heart hammered in her ears as she was actually risking. She crouched low and cautiously moved forward. The men were still on their places, hopefully they wouldn't think of going to their direction for next three seconds. Just three seconds and they would be on the other side with a chance to escape. She swallowed a fear and cautiously motioned forwards. She held Rapunzel's hand, silently crossing the walkway behind their backs. They almost hid. Only if one of the guards didn’t turn around. If he didn’t catch their large stretched shadows creeping behind columns. Everything would’ve been different.   
  
— “ Here they are! Don’t let them leave!”  
  
For Cassandra the whole world slowed down. She felt a pain in her chest at the strong hit her heart gave — probably it was the the hardest pound of her heart she could’ve ever felt in her life. A tingling sensation fleetingly spread through her skin like million needles were stung all over her body. Her spine was iced in chills. She realized they were caught.  
She glanced over her shoulder then her head swiveled back as her heel slipped and she in full thrust sprinted down the tunnel. She didn’t mean to drag Rapunzel so roughly, her strength wasn’t controlled when she was under panic. The footsteps with clanking of armor ringed in her ears. Cass couldn’t tell how close the pursuers were. She ran through another archway, almost slipping and crashing down soggy surface after she turned the corner. However the voices and rapid thumping against stone didn’t stop haunting them.  
  
— “ Go the other way! Go the other way!” A loud male voice demanded. — “ Block them out!”  
  
Rapunzel snatched a look behind them. The guards weren’t seen on the horizon, but their shadows on wall were. She gasped in terror, knowing they were seconds apart from meeting them face to face. And as they were now surrounded they had a higher chance to run into them. Cassandra tried to think in that stressful situation. There was no way she would let them expose her and Raps. She knew they needed a hideout.   
  
Suddenly something snapped in her head just like a match getting lit by a fire once she unintentionally dropped her look at recess.  
  
— “ Rapunzel, here!”  
  
They immeditely ambushed deep into unilluminated hollow, pressing their backs against side of wall and relying on darkness to shelter them. A heavy thudding arose again, it gained a volume within a seconds. A floor quaked as crowd of guards hurtled past them followed by shouting. A noise subsided as unexpectedly as it appeared. Cassandra let out the air she held in her lungs when the voices got fainter and distant until they entirely disappeared out of earshot. Cassandra gave herself a time to renew composure. She wasn't desiring to fall into that trap again, this time waiting until they would run far enough.  
  
After around twenty seconds she carefully took a glance outside. The guards weren't seen anywhere. Probably they were gone already. The girls emerged from the recess as they ran the oppose way and kept running only to get out of that place. The expanded and illumined space soon shrank into narrow shaft with no light, _and no_ _signs of chase anymore_. They were back to peaceful straying through lonely underpass.  
Cassandra heard a symphony of rustling leaves, meant that they would be out very soon. She was lost in count of minutes or even hours they’ve been wandering in withdrawal from the world.  
  
— “ Let’s take a short break” The female guard finally suggested after slowing down. Her legs barely carried her.  
  
She practically collapsed on the ground, leaning her back against cold stone. Rapunzel’s steps were getting slower within each second as she breathed heavily.  
  
— “ That was insane!” She exclaimed in excitement after a short pause.  
  
She found all of that business quite fun, even though they almost slipped into trap.  
Cassandra let out a long exhale of relief as Raps joined her friend by sitting next to her.  
  
— “ I see now why you’re so immersed in your job” She sounded inspired. — “ It’s always something new, and adventurous... I’m almost a little jealous– in a good way”  
  
Cassandra smiled whilst still trying to get herself to breath mildly.  
  
— “ To be honest Raps” She admitted. — “ It is so because you’re with me”  
  
Rapunzel landed her eyes on Cass' frame, letting her speak.  
  
— “ When I’m alone, I’m left one on one with my fears. There’s no barrier that keeps them away from me...” She looked at Raps, then at the portal to the surface. The outside world already plunged into late dusk. — “ Everything is way too complicated. This world is too small. I don’t believe in coincidences, but in links... ”  
  
The blonde glanced away.  
  
— “ If speaking this out. When you’re away, I’m feeling like I’m being thrown in the tower again” The princess confessed too. — “ In loneliness and helplessness”  
  
She adjusted her gaze at Cassandra.  
  
— “ In short, all of us are going through uneasy time; You, me...The whole Corona is. We just have to be patient”  
  
— “ As long as we're together ”  
  
— “ I’m never leaving you ” a smile of promising enlivened Cassandra's face. — “ Now let's get out of here”  
  
With it Cass raised herself, and as she did she held out her hand to Raps to help her to stand up. She determinedly directed her head at the outway whilst Rapunzel fixed her dress.   
  
— “ We better begin researching before it gets darker” She was close to running, she didn't want to delay anymore.   
  
Several feet away apart from a nightmare they were about to encounter. The faint dusky light grew bigger as the distance between the portal and the girls decreased. Finally as they crawled out the sinister tunnel they froze on their places after finding themselves amongst the field of black rocks. Many many of them. They occupied a whole forest. Cassandra remembered that area was clear. The threatening spikes supposedly were freshly emerged.   
  
As her legs worked independently from her mind Cassandra looked around in disbelief, attempting to find any evidences, but with black rocks overtaking most of the space she feared the new ones could burst out at the most unexpected second.  
Rapunzel moved after Cass slowly as she brought her hands over her lips while going through the shock, and now just slight shock — her mind refused to believe it all was true. She wasn’t dreaming, and it actually was happening in real life. She literally was passing by large rocks that absorbed the place. Big spikes were even seen sticking out from the forest afar from them. With that rate they could reach the inhabited part of the kingdom.  
  
Cassandra just thought about making another step when suddenly a cold and strong flow hit her as the wind began to brawl, bringing with it an army of clouds. A shadow instantly befell on the land. The sun hid beyond the horizon. It’s crimson light refracted on clouds making the sky more furious and sinister.  
  
The guard tried to move against the wind. Her hair flowed on her face, blocking the sight.  
  
— “ Cassandra...” Rapunzel’s concerned and fearful voice called.  
  
The guardian rushed to the princess’ side.  
  
— “ I’m here, Raps ”  
  
In the next second she grabbed Rapunzel by her elbows pulling the princess in her arms as wind broke free in a full-brown rage. She barely could stand, feeling the strong stream of air literally was trying to push her as though giving her a hint to return to the town. When it died down a little both girls lifted their heads to see if the road was safe enough for them.  
  
— “ We should go back ” Cassandra ordered, taking her friend by her arm and rushing as fast as possible before the wind would rise again. And she sensed it would.  
  
  
888  
  
  
The weather was worsening by the time they returned to the castle. A tight clouds overtook the sky, making it darker, as the incoming heavy rain could be sensed. The residents sheltered themselves in their houses.   
  
The princess with the guardian entered through the main gates, not caring about being seen anymore if the only thing they could get caught by at any moment were the hundreds of raindrops. Still affected by the horror they’ve happened to come across in the forest both girls hurried to the castle. Corona was on verge of potential danger threatened by unearthly and abnormal for humanity phenomenon no person had enough knowledge about.  
  
— “ I don’t understand. They weren’t there...” Rapunzel struggled to push down a panic in her puzzled tone. — “ There’s no way we can let them grow inside the town”  
  
— “ How?” Cassandra asked in futile tone. — “ We have no idea what those rocks are, where they came from, and a degree of their danger”  
  
— “ Should we at least warn my father?”  
  
— “ I‘m not sure if your Dad will give a proper answer for what we just saw, unless he’s responsible for causing it” At that point Cass wasn’t hiding the truth, speaking from realistic point of view. No one needed lies. — “ He might take that matter and do something to keep them away from the kingdom, but I don’t know if it even will be efficient”  
  
She reached to pull the door handles. They entered the castle, speaking quieter to avoid others’ overhearing them, even though at that hour of time it was empty.  
  
— “ Though I don’t know if that’s even possible. Those rocks are unstoppable” She fixed her messed hair while looking away doubtfully.  
  
Raps slightly lifted her shoulders.  
  
— “ Do you think they somehow might be connected to my hair?” Drained of any hope, she was still making efforts to guess their origins.  
  
The guard’s dazed eyes at that theory darted towards the blonde.  
  
— “ Considering how weird is the world we live in, I’m not denying it could be true ” She straightened up bringing her arms behind her back as her head was lifted up which gave her frame a brave and confident look. Though her face stayed troubled by the fact they all were unsafe, and it was beyond Royal Guard’s control and force.  
  
That was the last word about the rocks. The two girls in lone strolled through long corridors. They didn’t speak about that incident any longer as it was already evolving into depressive energy. At the same time they couldn’t bring themselves to talk about something else when the one and only thought about Corona being under great risk inflicted their minds.  
  
— “ Good evening, Pete. Good evening, Stan”  
  
Cass greeted in her usual staid voice as she along with Rapunzel passed by the two guardsmen. They responded by greeting back, but then glanced at each other before Stan looked back at their temporary leader.  
  
— “ Cassandra, wait”  
  
He saw her stopping just as he called her and turning around to face them.  
  
— “ There’s something going down in the throne room, and King Frederic wants to see you”  
  
She wordlessly raised her brows in surprise whilst looking at Rapunzel. Those words didn’t carry anything good, at least after recalling her father presented in the throne room every time something rather rough was happening.  
  
— “ I’ll be there right away”  
  
After thanking them she headed to the certain place where she was awaited. Her nerves strained, bringing up a slight anxiety, though she ignored it. Her brain had already managed to picture every possible scenario she could’ve encounter in the throne room, with it trying to recall if there was anything she had done wrong lately. Probably that would be the main reason for her presence at the discussions with the king.  
  
Finally the door she was looking for appeared as her eyes stared at the doorknob. At the last second when she heard voices coming from inside the room, before she would walk in she felt an invisible force grasping her lungs, making it difficult for her to breath. She tried to calm down while pushing the door as it revealed a large room in front of her. The long and thin carpet stretched across the area, ending on the other side where the king and his advisor were. They went quiet as soon as she appeared.  
  
— “ I’m terribly sorry for being late. I had some issues to deal with” Cassandra apologized whilst closing the doors and entering. She sounded normal despite being nervous.  
  
Her attention immediately was stolen by the two guards and a third shorter person between their tall figures – obviously the arrested. Cass was walking behind them so all she could see on the detained was long ocean-blue hair that merged into teal at the lower part. Then something in her mind tinkled, as she sped up her pace a little while Nigel resumed his speech. When she passed by them she could finally get to see that person in the front, looking attentively at the childish face of a twelve to thirteen year old girl that was embraced by a tiny white freckles and red dots on her cheeks. A lost and terrified gaze of her sapphire eyes were guiltily staring down.  
Cassandra’s stare glided down to see the guards were holding the girl by her cuffed hand— only one hard though.  
Cass looked closer and froze instantly; The girl didn’t have the second hand. Instead a large blade was hanging down from a ragged sleeve of her white blouse.  
_  
It was her Cassandra was looking for. But everything was way too wrong._  
  
— “ Your Highness. You do realize it’s a child, right?” She finally cut in, giving the king a bemusing look.  
  
Frederic’s advisor stepped in.  
  
— “ That’s a good excuse to shield a condemned. It’s quite inopportune moment you’ve chosen for mercy”  
  
— “ Nigel, please” Frederic gave a stern reproach.  
  
Cassandra slightly bared her teeth in irritation at Nigel’s words before jerking her head back to the girl; her pale skin couldn’t be any whiter, and a look of fright and total helplessness — it wasn’t a look of a criminal.  
  
— “ Your Majesty, with all my respect to your authority” Cassandra looked back at the king. — “ You can’t just be so cruel with a child”  
  
— “ She caused a lot of harm to our land, and evoked panic within the civilians. She has been terrorizing people of our kingdom” Nothing seemed to change his mind. — “ There’s the only place – that you may have already guessed – for her to be”  
  
Cassandra let her eyes fall upon the girl once again in that brief pause. Her heart sank at the sight of a child going through that mental torment.  
  
She turned to the King again. She wasn’t going to retreat so soon.  
  
— “ There’s a lot of other ways to solve this, but putting a child behind bars is definitely not an option if there’s no necessity. Please, if you can’t do anything, then leave this case to me. I’ll help this girl out myself”  
  
With it she walked to the kid, putting her hands upon the girl’s shoulders. Frederic’s expression began to change, as though Cassandra finally succeed to convince him. Something clicked in his mind in a snap.  
  
At that response Nigel leaned to him, yet his gaze was aimed at the strange girl.  
  
— “ We can’t trust her-”  
  
His voice was quieter than a whisper. Frederic didn’t want to hear any more of that.  
  
— “ But we trust Cassandra” He gave a loud state.  
  
She glanced at the King that instant after her name was mentioned.  
  
— “ She proved her competency, she showed her loyalty to the kingdom. Since the day she became part of the Royal Guard Corona finally regained its’ power” He raised from his throne and turned to her. — “ So, I assume, this will be the right thing we do”  
  
He paused before his eyes switched to the guards.  
  
— Take the handcuffs off the girl”  
  
Hearing that order being actually declared by the king himself Cassandra felt a lightness and relief filling her body.  
  
— “ Thank you, your Highness” her lips drew a grateful smile. — “ I promise I’ll keep an eye on her”  
  
She bowed to him before turning around, hurrying to leave the throne room. Her hands were still on the girl’s shoulders.  
  
— “ It’s all over now. You’re safe”  
  
The child wanted to thank her but fright held tightly onto her throat, blocking a trail for her voice to follow. She simply nodded.  
  
As they walked out Cassandra led the girl to her room where no one would see her. Just when she wanted to enter after the kid, she heard a familiar female voice calling her. In a rush she slammed the door, leaning against it as she blocked a way to the room with her body, hoping she wasn’t caught in the middle of her actions.  
  
— “ Hey Raps...” She breathed out once Rapunzel appeared on her sight, standing straight as her hands were clasped in her front.  
  
— “ Did anything happen?”  
  
— “ What exactly?” Cass raised her brow in confusion as her lips drew an awkward smile.  
  
— “ I thought you’ve been in the throne room-” Rapunzel's tone went from high beamed to serious and confused low.  
  
— “ ah, it is.. ” The guardian momentarily blurted. Her eyes wandered around the area. — “ ... it’s personal stuff. There’s no big deal, really”  
  
Her mouth worked faster than her mind, she practically spoke without thinking. She didn’t want to go back to that topic and was intended to get rid of it.  
  
— “ Well, I hope overall everything is pretty good” The blonde girl smiled at her.  
  
— “ It is, Raps. Your Dad just...” She couldn’t hold her gaze still and constant. — “ ... he just said the kingdom is going back into secure and peaceful life”  
  
She tried to sound less suspicious than she looked. Rapunzel leaned closer to the guard, her face taking worried visage.  
  
— “ Did you tell him about the rocks?”  
  
She noticed how Cassandra’s expression visibly veiled with apprehension at that mention. The issue was tossed out of her head during her contention with the king, and now it came back to haunting her again. The guard spent almost ten seconds searching for an answer.  
  
— “ I didn’t want to talk about it with other people presenting there”  
  
Rapunzel’s gaze was devoid of energy or spirit she always had.  
  
— “ There should be a solution, right...?”  
  
— “ We’ll do our best” Cass placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, wanting to sound hopeful enough.  
  
At the touch the princess looked pleadingly into her eyes. They speechlessly stared at each other for a few more seconds. Both of them had their own thoughts. Cassandra then listlessly released a hold.  
  
— “ Alright, I’m having my shift right now” She broke the pause. — “ I better get ready”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, smiling weakly.  
  
— “ Well, see you tomorrow then”  
  
Cassandra responded by smiling back. Her fake smile was as authentic as when she was smiling for real.  
  
— “ Good night, Raps”  
  
The princess headed to her room. With her back turned to Cass she would never know what her friend was really experiencing in those minutes; Cassandra sighed. Her expression lost all the shining and brightness at the thought she earned herself another responsibility. Closing her eyes she threw her head back as it touched with the door panel. The guardian wanted to get over everything that she happened to go through. It felt like an everlasting dream. She lied to Rapunzel again in order to fence her off the unwanted anxiety and worry. She still had to speak to the king about rocks.  
She didn’t even have any strength left to tell her about the newcomer, knowing she had to sooner or later. What even was that: Empathy wasn’t her thing and she never in her life was so compassionate towards anyone — except Rapunzel — especially who was nearly sentenced to imprisonment, and letting them stay with her. These circumstances definitely changed her so much.  
  
The girl felt safe, yet at the same time uncomfortable in the new place. She still couldn’t get over what had just happened. She sat on the bed at the farthest corner, unsure how to act and what to do next while visually exploring the room. She found all kinds of cold weapons adorning the walls oddly impressive and at the same time disturbing. Then again, Cassandra was a warrior. She had a plenty of reasons to keep those.  
Her attention was soon drawn by a soft creak of the door as a thin line of the light fell upon the floor, spreading wider and outlining a shadow case of female guardian's slim figure. The child torn her gaze from the ground and lifted her head up at the person.  
  
— “ Hey” Cass called softly before entering inside and closing the door behind her. — “ I’m really sorry for _this_. Just wanted to let you know that none of that is your fault”  
  
The girl nodded understandingly, yet a feeling of fear and insecure in strange place prevented her from speaking. The guard made her way through the room and settled on her bed next to the child.  
  
— “ Now let’s start with new beginning” She tried to bring more pleasant atmosphere. — “ I’m Cassandra”  
  
She stretched her welcoming hand to the girl. Staring blankly for a several seconds, the blue haired kid brought herself to introduce too.  
  
— “ Violet Bourgoine”  
  
She shyly grabbed Cassandra’s hand, shaking it weakly. The guard couldn’t grasp onto the girl’s accent at first. Though a few more sentences were enough to get used.  
[](https://sta.sh/01m3i3aafb7u)  
  
  
— “ so, Violet” She simply called the girl by first her name. — “ If you don’t mind me calling you that”  
  
Cassandra sensed the child was being under stress and emotional tense. She barely could move or speak as though something chained her.  
  
— “ To make you relieved; I’m the daughter of Captain of the guards. Things run through me, so I won’t let anyone hurt you here ” She then placed her hand on her chest in a sign of honesty and loyalty.  
  
Violet lifted her eyes as they gained a hope and trust.  
  
— “ Thank you, _mademoiselle_...” She whispered.  
  
Cassandra never heard a word like that. Sure, she wasn’t complaining when people gave her different names, though always they happened to be known. That prompted a question to appear.  
  
— “ You don’t happen to be foreign?”  
  
Violet gave a slight nod.  
  
— “ I’m from Herbayonn, where French is a carrier language”  
  
— “ I’ve never heard of this Kingdom”  
  
— “ Hardly anyone knows about it...”  
  
Cass didn’t notice how her eyes slipped down at the strange blade on the girl’s arm while she was listening to her. When she realized she was staring at that sword-thing all the time she couldn’t pass that by without asking. After all that was the main reason of taking Violet in under her wing.  
  
— “ And, what’s with your arm?” She inquired without tearing her gaze off the sharp as she slightly furrowed her brows.  
  
— “ It’s a...long and messed up story...” Violet’s face shadowed as she looked away. She seemed to avoid that subject at that point. — “ I just wanted to save my Dad...”  
  
Cassandra gave herself a second to sort out her mind. The girl probably had gone through uneasy terms before. The way she mentioned her father, as if it was too late as at the last sentence she gave a tone of hopelessness and disappoint, brought Cass a thought he probably was gone already.  
  
— “ I’m sorry”  
  
As she offered her condolences she turned her head to the window, recalling her day. As a mild choir of crickets chirping ran through her ears, the images of the scenes replayed in her head; hiding Raps from the guards, sneaking inside a passageway, running away from them in the tunnel... then the black rocks smacked into her mind like a hard stone, making her wince slightly and snapping her back to reality.  
  
She angled down her head as she dropped her gaze on the floor, blinking rapidly before speaking.  
  
— “ We both experienced a lot of shit today” She pondered. — “ I think the best output for us will be to put all the questions off till tomorrow. What do you think?”  
  
She looked at Violet, wanting to hear her opinion as well. The child was as thoughtful as the guard.  
  
— “ _Oui_ ” The girl’s voice was almost in a whisper. — “ Thank you for letting me stay...”  
  
Cassandra didn’t hide a small smile. She could feel a bond between them already forming and building up.  
She pushed herself to stand up, grabbing the helmet that was resting on her bed since afternoon.  
  
— “ There’s nothing against on why I wouldn’t let you stay, you know” She lightly pressed her body against the door whilst holding onto the handle. — “ But no one should see you, so please don’t come out without me. You heard my promise to the king.”  
  
Violet nodded, curling into a ball as she pressed her legs to her chest and her arm was wrapped around her ankles. The sword-like one remained hanging loosely.  
  
— “ How long will I stay alone?” She asked in faint whisper, lifting her fearful eyes at the older female.  
  
— “ I’ll see you in the morning” Cassandra assured, her hand pulling the handle. — “Goodnight, Violet”  
  
She left the room, heading for her shift. The girl stayed alone once again, in new hardly known room.  
She allowed herself to lay down and let her back slump into soft and thick blanket. As her head met the heavy yet comfortable feather pillow she fixed her gaze at the ceiling. Part of her refused to believe it all was real. After drifting away from shock she engrossed into fear for her future at the thought she was alone in unknown place with people she didn’t know. Her Dad wasn’t there with her, and he would never be any longer. From now and onwards she was on her own.  
  
_Everything was like a prolonged nightmare._  
  
________________________________  
  
  
**To be continued...**


	6. Shrinking Violet CH5

With the first ray of light Cassandra overpassed the castle’s gates. A soft clanking of Fidella’s hooves against the ground dispersed a morning silence. She arrived earlier to get more spare time and switch her attention to the unfinished part of her business. Having a girl whom she volunteered to help and hundreds of guards she had to control weren’t bugging her as much as the forthcoming consultation with the king about the mysterious rocks. She didn’t feel like she was spiritually ready for the last one, secretly wishing someone else could take charge of it for her. Living as a high ranked person with closest contact to government was the whole point of being captain.  
She still could entrust it any guard except if she wasn’t the only carrier of the information about the rocks, besides Rapunzel.  
  
After leaving Fidella in the stall she felt more irresolute than before. She marched through the courtyard, then through dim, cold, and never-ending halls to somewhere she didn’t want to. She wasn’t thinking where she was going as she dashed past a couple of maids, forgetting to greet. An hours before the Royal Council endowed the castle with quietude, making it one of the most peaceful places to be at. As much as she willed to admit she was growing tired of most of her time amidst large crowds in recent days. She never considered that less exciting side of being a Royal Guard member. In her case — a captain, which required higher obligations and expectations than a regular soldier had.  
  
That one door arose in front of her as two men in armors guarded it sideways. She faintly pushed the door, peeking through a gap. The sun beams hadn’t found the room yet as the environment was buried in daybreak murk. A pinching feeling percolated through Cassandra’s skin upon a single glimpse of Frederic as her heart jolted with inexplicable panic. Her stomach sank into excruciating apprehension at million doubts that came thronging and crashing sober thoughts. She was about to confront the king about something that racked her nerves and curdled her blood — a conversation about the potential danger that embraced Corona where she had to withstand a courage. She ventured herself to walk in, maintaining a steady temper. Her sudden appearance distracted both Frederic and his royal advisor from their converse.  
  
— “ Your Highness. May I have a word with you?” Tossing away misgivings, she firmly requested to have his time.  
  
The man kept a stunned pause for a several more seconds. His lips then parted a little as he wanted to speak.  
  
— “In privacy” She emphasized pointedly before him as her eyes shifted at Nigel, giving a clear hint in her staunch voice and stern look that there only could be her and Frederic.  
  
The king settled his gaze at his royal advisor, then back at Cass, conjecturing she brought along with distressing news.  
  
— “ Of course” He responded in his usual low and calm tone as Nigel abided by her wish for some space.  
  
For a couple more seconds he stood over his throne, having both his arms concealed behind his characteristic manner, before stepping down the stoops to drive himself closer to the guard. A slam announced they were alone. The whole world was now fenced beyond the walls of the throne room. Only two of them, and no one else. Cassandra was especially picky with building a proper speech she would deliver _to the king_. She wished for her father to present there with her.  
  
— “ You’re aware about the black rocks, aren’t you?” A vacillating tremor dithered through her aghast tone as her irises pinned their stare at his face, tracking changes of his expression.  
  
— “ The black rocks?” He raised one brow in surprise, his words spilling incredulously, as if trying to search in his memory. He hadn’t received any news about the rocks in years.  
  
Unable to contain a dread leaking inside her she mentally prepared for what she was going to say next. Her tongue was numb.  
  
— “ They almost reached the town...A few more days, and they’ll begin invading residential area”  
  
Scrolling his gaze up at the window glass where the kingdom was awakening outside, Frederic listened thoughtfully.  
  
— “ We can’t let them find the castle” He mused.  
  
— “ What will be your sequence?” She inquired, a presence of concern and dismay within her was more sensible than in Frederic’s reserved tone.  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/01sx63qblmz1)  
  
  
  
  
— “ It’s a very uncommon issue we’ve collided with” Facing away the windows his eyes found hers. — “ I’ll need some time for thinking about the solution”  
  
Cassandra’s expression fell into flustered.  
  
— “ But how long?” With dejection smothering her, she glanced up at him. — “ We may slow that process, but the rocks won’t”  
  
— “ For now I want you to tighten the force. The Royal Guard will have to take a safety of citizenry fully upon itself and restrict them from knowing about the danger” He put more power to his volume. – “ I’ll see what I can do for my part”  
  
A ladened breath pressured her throat at light spun in her head. Her chest burned as every of his word crashed her hopes to find answers about that these unearthly embodiments of evil. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Seemingly he didn’t yet realize the extent of this disaster.  
  
— “ With all due respect, we won’t last for long like this. It’s not about the kingdom or people – it’s about those rocks” She followed his steps. —“ They’re slowly destroying the town mercilessly. Nothing will help against them” She wasn’t able to contain despair when Corona was hanging on the edge of cliff above the chasm of death.  
  
— “ Like I said before, it’s a phenomenon we never tackled before” He repeated himself, likely urging their discourse to roll to an end.  
  
Her brain still fought to process the ongoing. Part of her saw he wouldn’t reconsider his decision, the remaining though was eager to fight.  
  
— “ People–...”  
  
— “ We’ll keep people from getting involved” He slowly turned to her, an assertion embedded within every of his word, even though he sounded like he was disputing. — “ I can ensure this as a king who is also concerned about a well-being of his land”  
  
Defeated, she closed her eyes, wanting to believe him. Her inner senses told her the opposite.  
  
— “ I’m true to your orders” She involuntarily bowed to him, reluctantly condensing. She had to remain loyal and obedient. — “ I’ll keep you informed”  
  
She strode to leave the walls of the throne hall that began to pressurize her. The king wasn’t really helpful. She barely received answers she expected to hear, acknowledging her own hands were meant to grip the undertake at situation, if not his.  
A flick of the door followed as she turned around. After swerving the corner she unexpectedly ran into the guards who probably were heading the oncoming direction. A sudden meeting fettered her in stony and unresponsive state for a flash moment.  
  
— “ Sorry...Just us” The man couldn’t keep in a barely noticeable nervous smile at the awkwardness of the moment, nevertheless it vanished in a next second. — “ Actually, we’ve been looking for you”  
  
She blinked, dispelling the teeming sullen thoughts and clearing her mind for before finally reacting.  
  
— “ Me?” She asked like if she had briefly forgotten her role.  
  
— “ Do you have time?”  
  
The unsolicited question crossed her unpreparedness. She allowed a moment of silence to enter as she speculated about a current option when checking on Violet was in her priorities.  
  
— “ Unless it's something worthy”  
  
He turned to the guard behind him as the male passed him a rather massive book.  
  
— “ We found this while we were looking over the library”  
  
He held it in front of his chest as Cassandra begrudgingly leaned to assess an outward of the book. Her eyes scrutinized every inch of thick leathered cover and wandered through a row of letters that formed «travel atlas».  
  
— “ We believe it has something to do with the case” He appended, hardly significant uncertainty hinting in his tone, while she was still examining.  
  
His words induced her to look up at him, a questioning countenance depicted.  
  
— “ In which way?” She narrowed one eye.  
  
Her query was answered by him deploying the book as he quickly flipped through the pages. An unnerving silence and rapid fluttering hovered above until a climax moment hit.   
He showed her the book again, a tattered remaining of the page crumpled in the middle.   
  
— “ Someone ripped it”  
  
Cassandra lifted her brows, her expression suddenly morphing to incredulous.  
  
— “ I need a guarantee none of you could’ve done it”  
  
— “ It was open before we came” The guards that were the first who discovered it hurried to explain. — “ An owner of a library would never keep a damaged item”  
  
The case was entangling like a vine, becoming more complicated. Corona was inhabited by thousands of people. A chance of coincidental citizen to tear down the page unperceived only planted a muddle.  
  
— “ You forgot the underpass beneath...” The other man reminded.  
  
— “ What?” She inquired distractedly. Her mind was a wreck as realization crawled up slowly.  
  
— “ A secret crawling space. It was left open. Like- _Broke open_... ” He expounded.— “ Presumably a person or people used it to escape. That’s what our assumptions are. We didn’t hurry to hit any conclusions”  
  
Her eyes widened in bemusement. She had no time to pretend of being unaware in purpose just to hide the fact it was her and Rapunzel sneaking past them previous night. She truly was perplexed. Her throat leadened. She swallowed heavily only imagining if they got caught while a rush of unwarranted discomfort penetrated her.  
One plan was being pushed back by the other. The case was a bigger problem than she thought. After valuing the degree of importance between the two she made a final decision as her features sharpened with earnestness.  
  
— “ Can we continue in the planning room?”  
  
  
888  
  
  
When Violet woke up the sun had already poured its hazy light through windows and seeped into the room. A white stripes of sunlight spilled over the floor, trailing up to the bed where she was sleeping. For the first time in so long — since she lost her home— she had a good sleep. The birds tweeted tranquilly outside. With a serene morning ambiance like that she yet was oddly emptied mentally and didn’t feel like leaving the bed or doing anything. It wasn’t even her bed or her home. She was in a place far away from her homeland with unfamiliar people.  
Knowing that morning would be different from the ones which always were in her routine; Her Dad wouldn’t greet her. They wouldn’t talk about the dreams they’ve seen. Simply she would never get a chance to be with him any longer. All of that was now in the past. A depressive sigh escaped Violet’s lips. She glanced at her bladed arm, then at the ceiling, as she remembered Cassandra would come to check on her around that hour. She just waited, having no concept time length she would have to sit staring at four corners.  
Leisurely her body broke away from cozily cold and velvety cushion. Her hair was messily frizzy and puffy, tangled with strands sticking out at particular parts. She ran her hand through texture of flocks, wishing to brush and straighten them.  
Faint voices outside the room alarmed her hearing, practically captivating her to come out and see firsthand what was going on. Simultaneously her conscience held her confined for prohibition to leave the room. Cassandra didn’t show up yet either, her long absence triggering Violet’s anxiety. She couldn’t tell how much longer she would be stuck there.  
  
Violet stared at the door in anticipation, but it didn’t open and Cassandra didn’t come in yet. Cass couldn't forget about her.  
  
_Or she could._  
  
The girl put her hand on the door, slowly pushing it as she brought her face closer to the sounds. Her eyes fleeted in all directions, trying to find the owners of the voices she heard. Maybe Cassandra was among them. She waited until the noise would die down. A long halls that looped like a labyrinth wiped out her idea to look for Cass herself, specially when she hardly could move. She didn’t feel her right arm, except the heaviness of the blade that pulled her sideways, having to drag it. The uncontrollability of her movements caused by the sword impacted the objects around her.  
A sound of wobbling ceramic jolted a spark of shock across her body as realization she shoved something struck. Unable to move fast and swiftly she still managed to catch the vase. Her legs and arm were shaking like an Autumn leaf during a rainfall.  
  
— “ Watch out! ”  
  
Her heart dropped at rabid footsteps and a female voice that obviously addressed to her. Violet's body was stiff and iron as she tried to hide her bladed arm, sweeping it behind her back.  
  
— “ _...Bonjour.._.” A high pitched and barely heard trepidation slipped from her lips, even she failed to hear herself. She was frozen, holding the vase and fearing to move.  
  
— “ You almost broke Queen Arianna’s vase!” The maiden rushed, weaving her arms around the and pulling it out of Violet’s shaky unreliable grip. — “ Please, be careful”  
  
The devoid of accusation or purpose to agrue in the maid’s voice caused mixed feelings inside Violet, making her want to apologize, despite she always apologized whenever she felt a guilt. Yet her words were soundless after she opened her mouth to speak. She just dropped her eyes shamefully.  
  
— “ I’ve broken so many decors. It’s surprising how I didn’t get myself kicked out”  
  
She snapped her head where the new voice came from, immediately spotting two young men as they were probably simply passing by. One with chin length hair and goatee, and another, taller than the first one, with darker skin color and black beard. The unwanted amount of people around her and her sword triggered a complex emotions. She overlooked a deepening frown on the maid if a realization dawned on her, just then a wrath twisted the entire grimace.  
  
— “ So it was y—?!” Her voice escalated. Fortunately Eugene's brain worked as fast as his tongue.  
  
— “ Alright I believe we’re distracting you from your job. We’re departing. Have a nice day” He managed to fit three sentences in less than five seconds as he began pushing his friend forwards to escape the tempest of her impending fury.  
  
Watching them leave, Violet bit her lip nervously as she thereafter followed them reluctantly and hesitatingly. The maid returned to her duties, not really interested in fighting with them when she had more important job. Violet shielded around the nearest corner, her legs making cowed steps backwards. She had to go back to Cassandra's room.  
An unexplainable cold bolted her spine when she vaguely perceived a stare at her back.  
  
— “ What are you doing here, little girl? Do we know you by any chance?” A male voice from earlier suddenly asked in curious tone, making her whip around and meet with _their_ eyes that looked like they were examining her appearance in purpose to find out if they had seen her before or not.  
  
Her lips twitched as thoughts spun haphazardly.  
_What she was doing there was a thing she questioned too._  
  
— “ I’m... I’m just looking for Cassandra...” She stuttered tentatively. They looked polite and charming, yet still they were strangers with unknown intentions.  
  
— “ oh so Cass knows you?” The same male cut her off as his surprised eyes glanced at her frightened sapphire orbs.  
  
Violet nodded, her body was almost curled into a defenseless ball, like a hedgehog, at poor attempt to shield a large blade from them. — “ Do you know where she is...?  
  
The males shared equivocal glances at her question.  
  
— “ I’m sorry, kid. We kinda try to stay out of her sight”  
  
The girl tried to quell the augmenting anxiety. She wanted to get out.  
  
— “ But don’t worry. If you’re familiar with her, then you’re familiar with us. We’re her, uh-...” He pushed a pause between his sentences as he shifted his eyes towards his friend’s side like if asking for a backup.  
  
— “ We’re her frienemies” The taller guy instantly finished for him enthusiastically.  
  
— “ exactly” He snapped his fingers at accuracy, then turned back to the girl. — “ So where are we heading?  
  
— “ We..?” She chimed confusingly, timidly staring at them.  
  
— “ I just thought we make a great team. Eugene, Lance, and...” His blooming charisma quickly faltered upon one thing missing. — “ Did we catch your name, blueberry?”  
  
— “ Violet... ”  
  
— “ Like a flower” Lance noted adoringly, gleeful smile graced his lips as his glance landed at Eugene, then at Violet.  
  
Eugene put on one of his typical grins at his mate's comment.  
  
— “ Say, Vi ” His torso angled as he bent closer to the girl.— “ If it's your first time here, how would you like if we give you a short tour over the castle?”  
  
She swallowed, not seeing it as a right decision to leave without Cass’ awareness, yet she didn’t have an ounce of courage to confidently reject.  
  
— “ We- we could... But maybe after I see Cassandra...?” She chirped like a defenseless nestling, however her protest was inconclusive. She couldn't say more when Eugene’s arm entwined around her back before pulling her close to his side.  
  
— “ Relax, you’ll see Cass too” He insisted. — “ But since she’s very busy right now we’ll look after you, alright? Just... you see, people wouldn’t appreciate some little girls with swords running around the palace”  
  
Even though he was joking, the last part filled Violet with abashment.  
  
— “ I...guess so...” Her eyes darted downwards the floor in uncertainty, fright eventually loosening her voice, replaced by indecision.  
  
Eugene only ensured her with a promising contemplate. — “ You’re totally safe with us, Vi”  
  
  
888  
  
  
Befogged by the information of a detailed description Cassandra forced her brain to concentrate and make a chain of mental pictures orderly which were hard to put together. She needed more evidences to complete the puzzle.  
  
— “ You said you cleared the tunnels” She reverted to the part that hooked her specifically.  
  
A tips of her fingers pressed against the desk as the weight of her body was fully on her arms. A tattered scrap laid exposed in front of her as she was occasionally returning to it.  
  
— “ Not really all of them...” They admitted. — “ The tunnels branched out, we physically couldn't have stray in the darkness for long. We spent entire night delving through less than a half of existing ways”  
  
— “ How many of them were accessible?”  
  
— “ None. The ones we saw were immured”   
  
They watched Cassandra’s expectations for at least any chance withering away within each new response. She lowered her head.  
  
— “ That’s pointless. We still don’t have enough materials to track them. This one book won’t lead us to the clue” She spoke honestly.  
  
The men threw dissapointed looks through their squad in stunned silence.  
If that meant a deadlock.  
  
— “ Should we...close the case then?”  
  
She didn’t break a word as she kept sinking like an anchor heavy with disappointment and weakness of total failure that dragged her down until she hit the bottom of despair, refusing to believe her painstaking research, restless nights, and shed valuable time would be paid off that way.  
  
— “ I’m not sure my dad would pick this choice” She stated steadfastly, too encumbered to look at them.  
  
As soon as she referred the captain, they immediately regretted pointing out that extreme option, knowing he wouldn’t approve it if he was there.  
  
— “ We will keep searching” They tried to raise her spirit, though her faded orbs weren't giving any sign of power.— “ We planned to revisit the rest of tunnels. At least we’ll be equipped better this time”  
  
Amidst the rumbling the guardsmen were summoning with their loud voices a creak of the door clacked Cassandra’s hearing, prompting her to lift her head up, her eyes spotting another man in the same armor peering inside the room. A stunning silence stricken that instant as the guards attached their gazes towards the same area.  
  
— “ You’re all here... ” He gasped breathlessly as if after a long run, becoming a target of their attention.   
  
Without waiting for response he spread the door wider and hastily walked— almost ran — inside, followed by the rest guardians from his squad. Feeling overwhelmed, not sure where to start, they unwillingly extended the tense pause, skimming through the other guards including Cassandra. Maybe the words truly weren’t needed.  
  
She waited, observing them eagerly, but instead of expected explanation she was handed an empty vial, letting her have a closer look.  
  
— “ There were more of these...Far away from the coast” His words died in heavy breathing.  
  
Still baffled, Cassandra carefully weaved her thin fingers around tiny spout, rotating the phial to find any signs despite a slippery layer that covered the glass was determining to obviate her grip.  
  
— “ Is this about water pollution or it appertains to the probe?” The guard from other group questioned.  
  
— “ We were heading across the docks when the water began strangely flaring. But it's not the most eccentric”  
  
— “ Then, what is?” She was yearning to hear the truth.  
  
He angled the vial, revealing a strange squiggles on a small soaked piece of parchment attached to the glass.  
  
— “ This”  
  
She was puzzled. The scribbles formed a long lines like letters forge the words. If the meaningless scrawls were actually those words.  
Possibly they discovered a foreign object.  
Her eyes returned on the finds again with an elate and new wave of hope raising up. An euphoric affect of newfound aspiration washed her out with sense of power.  
  
— “ Take it to Xavier” Her head vigorously shot up as enlightenment flashed through the depth of her eyes. — “ He has a knowledge in this range, he ought help with decipher”  
  
Her speech lashed with motivated fortitude gave faithfulness not only to her, but to the guards as well.  
  
— “ Will be done" They perked up, taking a couple of vials as examples before hastening to begin accomplishing the assignment.  
  
She hoarded herself with patience for repercussions. Her gaze heavy with wistfulness dropped by the nearest window. The distant view of Corona's outskirts doused her with enigmatic inner uneasiness. She knew the day when it would be annihilated with ancient black spikes would befall.  
  
A quiet discussion spread amidst the guards whilst she was pondering.  
  
— “ We just remembered. The Royal Library often happens to have a doublets” The main face of the squad addressed to her after finishing their converse, still glancing at his mates as though hesitating to speak that out right away. — “ Should we check out?  
  
— “I’ll handle it on my own” She responded stably, not looking at them. Her head was directed at the windows, yet then it hung down as if massiveness of burden weighted her. In a following moment she faced them before appealing directly him. — “ But about you”  
  
Upon being called out he prepared to listen and abide any instruction she was going to announce.  
  
— “ The king ordered to beef up security” As she forcibly carried Frederic's wish as her brows weighed with reliant look. — “ At the moment, the guards are desired in Corona”  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/02ftzr0dr8pk)  
  
  
  
  
As he nodded in regard and acceptance her sight casted towards the scenery again, shortly after getting distracted by a red dot pottering over the window frame. Cass peered closer, discovering a little ladybug that had itself flopped on its back, striving to roll over. Watching its struggles she involuntary thought about the ones _she_ and the guards were making to fight for peace. The kingdom was going through a lot.  
With a heavy sigh she made slow steps to the windowsill. It would keep taking vain efforts if no one willed to help it and lay a hand that would guide a new way. In Cassandra's life that _hand_ was her father.  
  
After positioning the beetle properly on her refined finger she moved it towards the edge of windowsill close to the world, too big for an insect, but too small to a person.  
  
— “ Corona shall live”  
  
Her hand gently flipped upwards the carefree ladybug as it flew up, caught up by a course of flow and carried by wind, gliding through the air into the unknown. Diving into green as it eventually found a stone to land on, the insect wandered across the vastness of the backyard.  
  
— “ How do you sleep with this?”  
  
Lance’s voice startled the ladybug as its’ little wings unfolded before it darted off upwards back in the air.  
  
— “ As deliriously as it may sound, pretty comfortably” Communicating with new people wasn’t causing much stress to Violet anymore as she grew used to the new environment, whilst Eugene was closely studying her sword.  
  
— “ Is this a real bronze?” He gently rotated the girl’s arm, astonishingly observing the blade.  
  
— “ Only an authentic material, nothing forged. That’s a weapon my Dad made with his own hands...”  
  
The male made an impressed expression, nodding in approving manner.  
  
— “ Was he a blacksmith?” He then turned to her.  
  
— “ An armourer” Violet corrected shyly, a weak smile of pride and admiration for her father tugged up the corners of her lips. — “ He had a collection of numerous swords he built by himself”  
  
His face was now matching the one he had when Rapunzel opened up about the extraterrestrial abilities her hair was empowered.  
  
— “ I’m blown away”  
  
— “ I thought nothing gets you after your close encounter with magic” Lance raised a brow.  
  
— “ Technically, I didn’t believe in magic until I met Rapunzel” Eugene quickly explained himself, settling Violet's arm back where it was. — “ She convinced me that the world I live in is insane. But this...”  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/01hel5hnf4g6)  
  
  
  
  
He eyed the blade again whereas Violet’s eyes widened as they stunningly sparkled.  
  
— “ Princess Rapunzel herself?” She gaped in disbelief.  
  
Eugene’s complacent expression validated the authenticity of his own words.  
  
— “ Dad once told me her story when I was little. So that’s all true?”  
  
— “ What exactly, Vi?”  
  
— “ She was kidnapped and locked inside remote tower for eighteen years, withdrawn from society and outside world?” She asked slowly, as if not believing she was saying it.  
  
— “ I’m a witness” Eugene merely responded.  
  
Violet blinked, her brows astonishingly rounded high over her dazed eyes.  
  
— “ I believed it was a mythe...”  
  
Her mind struggled to comprehend how a life among conditions like those was even possible; a person living since birth on her own, throughout eighteen years never leaving tower, even once. Within couple of seconds Violet imagined herself in Rapunzel’s body, mentally experiencing her life with her own senses. Her heart was riddling with for the lost princess. At some extent the feeling was mutual; Her father was her only friend. If a group of kids would happen to play together, she would stand singly and just watch. Regardless, it didn’t discourage. She had spend most of time with her dad.  
Those memories swam into her mind, reeling her with twinge of nostalgia for the times when he was alive and the darkest part of her life wasn’t in sight.  
  
— “ I did too. Trust me”  
  
She felt Eugene’s strong hand on her small and fragile shoulder, pulling her out from envisioned journey. She lost a touch with reality, so to her his respond was ruptured from context.  
  
He tried to insert more positivity. — “ You should’ve seen my face when I unwrapped her hair off my hand to find my injury was g–...” Then his sentence ruptured as he wavered his hand dismissively in reconsideration. — “ Though, no. Let’s be grateful you didn’t. It was mind blowing... plus I looked terrifying” He partially mumbled the final segment.  
  
She demurely angled her head. — “ So it was you who saved her?”  
  
— “ Not really. I was looking for some place to hide” His hand reached behind his neck. — “ And that was when I met her”  
  
His tender gaze climbed up on Violet, reaching the girl’s eyes and noticing Violet was in some sort of trance. Her stare were blank and unfocused.  
  
— “ You alright?”  
  
She snapped back as her head jerked.  
  
— “ _Je suis désolé_ , I’m just still in process of realization that...you’re actually dating a princess” She awkwardly brushed back her bangs that had fallen over her face.  
  
— “ Consider me as the luckiest guy in this universe” A smug smile spread over.  
  
Intrigued, Violet then crossed her legs and shifted to his side,prying her big inquisitive irises at him. — “ What was your first meeting like?”  
  
That little motion she did reminded him of Rapunzel. A characteristic grin tugged Eugene’s lip by one corner as he averted his gaze.  
  
— “ It was very romantic. I broke into her tower and she knocked me with a frying pan” He began lightheartedly, introducing it in more humorous way than it was in reality. — “Frankly, I wasn't keen on sticking with her at first. The deal we made turned out much more complicated”  
  
Fascinated, Violet listened curiously and attentively. Her cheek melted in her palm as it cupped and propped her childish round face. Lance was thrilled too, in fact for the first time learning that side of friend’s biography he never knew, about those eight years when they were apart.  
  
— “ I even died for her. Literally. After her psycho momma lethally stabbed me.” Eugene placed his hands on his hips valiantly, before clasping them together. — “But Rapunzel revived me”  
  
— “ You didn’t tell me you had experience with death” Lance squinted skeptically.  
  
— “ Basically, this is the story of how I died. And **before** you decide to mourn me-...” He raised his finger in the air, though he didn't see his friend wasn’t really paying attention.  
  
Not minding Eugene’s talks Lance was more concerned about Violet as soon as he registered a sudden shadow of melancholy possessing within the depth of the girl’s eyes. Her complexion paled. The smile was no longer shining on her face like a sun. A delight withered away as her gaze slid down and her shoulders slumped.  
  
— “ What’s wrong, Flower?” His head tilted at the dawning worry blended on his face.  
  
— “ Do you think she could bring my Dad back to life if it wasn’t too late..?” Violet looked up at them with despair heightening her voice, making every inch of their body oppressed with despondency at her heartbroken stare.  
  
The guys spared a pitiful and rueful glances that reflected an affliction at sight of an innocent and naive little girl coping alone with pain of loss. She didn't deserve having her only parent dead.  
  
— “ I... I don’t know...” Eugene was stumped for consolation as remorse kicked in, making him feel genuinely terrible for her fate. He wanted to stop her suffering somehow. — “ Listen, Vi”  
  
He was locked in her miserable glance once again.  
  
— “ As an all-life orphan, I share this feeling you’re experiencing” He latched his hand on her back, looking directly into her eyes. — “ But you’re not alone anymore. Both Lance and I lived this way, and as you can see it didn’t affect us”  
  
— “ At least you had each other as a family” She barely could believe in everything that was occuring. A feeling of being somewhere in another dimension beclouded her. It seemed like an everlasting bad dream that kept haunting her. — “ It’s not about me...Now as my Dad’s gone I don’t know how to continue my existence...”  
  
— “ Never say things like this” Lance shook his head, shocked to hear a speech that morbid from a thirteen year old. — “ You’re so young, you have your whole life ahead. It’s just a matter of time”  
  
  
888  
  
  
With a trailing exhaustion the stress of the day left Cassandra paced up the staircase, relieved and troubled concurrently. The problems still weren't gone, they were there, lurked in core of darkness.  
  
Allowing herself to distract, she concentrated on different things.  
  
Finally finding her room, she weakly pulled the door, letting warm golden sunlight leak out of widening gap.  
  
— “ Violet?” She worriedly called when her eyes didn’t detect the girl around. Maybe she was hiding. Cassandra didn’t give a sign that it was her, and not someone other, before she would come in.  
  
Instead of response or any movement she expected and wanted to capture all she could receive was a silence. Her brows drew a puzzled frown at the question that whirled in her mind about where Violet could’ve gone.  
  
She realized the day was almost rolling to the end. Violet probably was mad for being forced into waiting and refused to speak.  
  
— “ Violet, it’s me” Cass gave a chance to her final efforts. — “ I’m sorry for this long delay, I know I promised you’d see me in the morning”  
  
She pushed the curtains, still with no sign of the girl. An icy sensation twisted in her stomach. Violet was gone.  
  
— “ Cass, what are you doing?”  
  
Her head snapped back as she found Rapunzel standing at the doorframe, her wondering eyes observed the guardian’s figure. Pascal chirped on her shoulder. A silence was pierced by a muffled noise coming from the backyard where was the view from her windows as it grew louder, then faded. In a few seconds it recurred. All her guessings rampaged once her hearing grasped a familiar voice. The least thing she wanted to deal with after a hard day. The voice she would recognize from thousands of, which belonged the only person that could cause so much infuriation within her—  
  
— “ Eugene” A venomous drip dropped from her lips, laced with hostility.  
  
She fiercely walked out the room. Her heels rampantly clanked against the floor, causing Pascal to hide behind his owner’s neck as he covered with her hair. Rapunzel ran after her, having no grain of concept what was happening, but whatever it was she must have prevent Cassandra from wrecking.  
  
The female guardian just stomped intently to the backyard, pushing down an urge to smash anything that came to hand. Her nerves failed.  
She bewared about his influence on her. If she only knew that in several hours Violet learned Eugene's full life story.  
  
The garden at that time was possibly witnessing the last peaceful moments before disaster as Eugene kept sharing experience from his and Lance's past, mostly about their rough years in the orphanage. Inspired, Violet listened with sheer admiration at their willpower and bravery. She wished to be as strong as them, maybe they were meant to show her.  
  
As he was speaking Violet’s eyes slowly slid away from his face as her expression was downing into more concerned. Seemingly he was too busy telling her his future plans to espy a reptile crawling up from behind his back.  
  
— “ uh... Eugene...” She finally gained enough courage to interrupt him. When he trailed off to give her a questioning look, she gingerly pointed her finger at his shoulder.  
  
He blinked before turning to see.  
  
— “ Ey, Pascal” His smile widened.   
  
The lizard jumped onto his palm as Eugene brought him closer to Violet.   
  
— “ There’s nothing to fear about. He’s harmless”  
  
Pascal hopped onto Violet’s delicate and compact hand, finding himself a bit larger than it, yet still conveniently fitting in. Lance suddenly became troubled.  
  
— “ Where’s the Princ–...  
  
— “ **Fitzherbert!** ”  
  
The holler that spread throughout the whole yard had him grabbing the right side of his chest as he clutched onto the fabric of his cloth. Eugene could feel a heart hammering in his ears. Glancing over his shoulder he snatched Cassandra’s virulent glare on him as his chest coiled at oncoming figures of the guard and the princess. A distance between them shortened.  
  
— “ Were you gifted with immortality?” She growled in suppressed fury. Her enraged eyes burned his frame, hazel fiery orbs drilling into the depths of his own. Eugene avoided the contact, as though fearing if he would look at her he would die, yet with no sign of hesitation.  
  
— “ Makes me wonder what forced you to think so?”  
  
— “ Because you’re literally the only person who can shamelessly intrude my personal space” She sharply folded her arms over her chest.  
  
— “ It was–...” Tremors wavered through Violet’s voice as she chimed from behind Eugene’s back.  
  
Her speech was cut down in less than halfway as Lance interjected, purposely not letting her finish.  
  
— “ Let me clarify this. We were looking for a halberd. Then we remembered the wielder of one we know is you”  
  
Eugene soared a quick confused glance at him before realizing what he was doing. They couldn’t burden Violet with blame about her leaving the room to look for Cass herself while they unintentionally came across her, acknowledging she already had gone through a lot of unpleasant events.  
  
— “ So you two barged into my room without my permission?” She hissed through enclosed teeth in contempt and accusation.  
  
— “ Of course we did, we’re too stupid to know how to knock” Eugene sassed at her bossy tone. — “ Violet opened us the door because she thought it was you”  
  
Cassandra’s chest swelled at awoken rage igniting inside her at his disrespectful tone. Her lips pressed together as her brows angled in wrathful scowl.  
  
— “ Okay, but first off: are you that blind to mistake a **HALBERT** and a **GIRL**?!” The intensity of voice hit a level neither of them recalled hearing before.  
  
— “ Is this a problem she had a razor?!” He sprung from his seat, peevishly closing to her. His volume matched hers.  
  
Their faces were an inch away from each other as their foreheads almost touched. The two were pushed apart from each other as Rapunzel came standing between them.  
  
— “ It would be better if instead of fighting you’d explain what’s all this farce about? Why am I always left out wherever something’s occurring when I’m supposed to be aware of it?” She cut in indignantly,then fixing silent glare at Cassandra as if wanting the answers specifically from her.  
  
With loaded sigh the guard closed her eyes at wearing out remains of strength and patience she had, avoiding the princess’ stare. A weight of too many responsibilities crammed her shoulders. Taking another deep breath, she cooled down.  
  
— “ I’m sorry, Rapunzel. I didn’t want to bother you with your father’s decision to send a child to prison”  
  
— “ Hold up. To prison?” Lance widened his eyes at unexpected news before hastily glancing sideways at his friend who raised his brows at the same moment. Pressing his lips together, Eugene tried to seek for response.  
  
— “ Wait, why would my Dad send her to prison?” Rapunzel addressed to Cassandra again in lack of understanding towards the King’s actions.  
  
Cass wished she knew the answer. Frederic’s behavior lately came off abnormal even to her.  
  
— ” Raps, I–...”  
  
— “ Because people fear of what they don’t understand...” Not meaning to, Violet cut Cassandra off as she immediately became a target of attention, caged in their gazes.  
  
They subconsciously acknowledged _what_ she was referring to. A brief moment flashed as they allowed themselves to put away all illusions and be genuine at least with their inner selves; fear and misunderstanding was the first impression her blade sowed. The truth was that people hadn’t faced something like that before. They couldn’t understand or explain what exactly they were fearing of. The only solution humanity invented for dealing with unexplainable phenomenon was to simply get rid of it.  
That’s what transpired.  
  
— “ No, Vi. It’s just that... ” Eugene broke the silence, wishing he could tell her about the whole catastrophic situation in Corona without damaging her. — “ Adults have their own difficulties. We can’t explain them to you yet”  
  
Like a cold dagger a surfacing thoughts about black rocks, which both Eugene and Lance were unbeknownst about, carved deep into Cassandra’s mind. She had it enough for that day.  
  
— “ Violet, we have to go” She turned to the kid.  
  
Obeying, Violet raised up as she propped on her arm whilst Eugene helped her. Softly pulling the girl closer, Cass rested her hands upon the her shoulders just like the night she met her for the first time.  
  
— “ If you excuse us”  
  
Facing them away, she escorted Violet back to the castle. The child was feeling rather guilty for a fight between Cass and Eugene, mostly for him covering her up. She led her through the back door where people wouldn't see them.  
  
— “ I prepared a room for you where you’ll stay till we solve a problem with your arm” Cassandra informed her while they strolled down the hallway.  
  
— “ And where will I go after we solve it...?”  
  
Taken back, her visage was falling into puzzled as she slowed her pace, and it was going slower and slower until she completely aborted her walking. _  
She had to consider it too.  
_  
— “ Let’s not jump ahead of time. We still haven’t figured anything out yet ” She forced an assuring smile.  
  
— “ _Oui_... You’re right... I’m sorry” Violet glanced away in bashful way.  
  
— “ Don’t be. I know you’re feeling so much right now” Cassandra wanted to pick as easy tone as possible. — “ That’s why I’m here. I’m doing everything to make you comfortable staying with us”  
  
Until that moment she never suspected her capacity to see through someone’s feelings so well. As a person who was abandoned during her very early years of life and adopted by a stranger later who raised her to be a mature, responsible, and independent woman she developed a strong sense of attachment to a child that had a tragic fate. She believed she was born to help people.  
  
— “ And, we're here” She signaled when the last door in the row showed up.  
  
Though silently, Violet was excited to have her new own space. An absence of weapons, knives, and such like in Cassandra's room gave an unobstructed environ. Violet spared a quick glance to the right where a clump of bright yellow light— almost similar to Rapunzel's color— streamed from the skylight above, illuminating a bed beside the door as its other side was in close contact to the wall. Her own bed, with thick burgundy blanket and large pillows she missed having during that grim period in her life of being away from home.  
  
She finally crossed the doorway, passing by a dormant fireplace at the left of the door and a tall closet next to it as she was making steps towards the pearly grey dressing table with a mirror that showed her a wretched worn out girl, and Cassandra’s reflection walking behind her. The child immediately adjusted her eyes to catch up with the guard’s actions. Cass settled in the armchair next to the window, letting her body to have a little rest after a long day she had.  
Rubbing her arm uncomfortably awkward, Violet didn’t dare to bring herself to say everything her mind was filled with, fearing he would be sticking her nose into subjects she wasn’t involved into.  
  
— “ Did you and Eugene fight _à cause de moi_..?” She faltered, her question invoking changes in Cassandra’s expression.  
  
— “ No, Violet. It’s not about you by no means” Cassandra waved her hand in negation. — “ You see, it’s quite unfathomable when a thief and a daughter of Royal Guard’s captain share the same roof”  
  
Violet’s head jerked upwards as her eyes surprisingly shot wide open at Cassandra’s response.  
  
— “ _a thief...?_ ” A whisper slipped through her barely moving lips. He never mentioned in any of his stories about that part of impact an orphanage forced him into.  
  
Cassandra didn’t hear her though. Slumping against backrest she folded her elbow on armrest as her hands laid on each other while her eyes captured the features of the girl’s skinny figure. She probably hasn’t eaten in so long.  
  
— “ So” A low tenor drew out of her lips in lingered note, her brow curved while other one flattened low. — “ How long have you been living with this... _thing_?”  
  
She shot her gaze at the blade on the girl’s arm. Violet hesitated a moment at silence Cassandra gave to make it clear she was ready to listen. She finally sat on the edge of the bed, her healthy hand weakly rested on her lap as her knees were pressed together. An insecurity and dismay awoken by traumatizing memories loaded her back, making her hunch. Her sapphire irises mingled with horror, mourn, and helplessness, mortified their unfocused stare at the floor.  
  
Violet closed her eyes, a pained expression was spilled like a paint on her face.  
  
— “ Ever since my Dad’s passing...”  
  
Cassandra winced at the girl’s fragile and shaky tone, taking time to gather her considerations together and place them in right order before daring to step into quite grownup interview with a thirteen year old.  
  
As if she had a choice.  
  
Like a magnet her palms closed in, index fingers remaining still as they froze over her lips. A consonance of soundlessness ushered her silent contemplating.  
  
— “ Are you ready to tell me what has happened to you?” Returning her attention on the girl she enquired quietly, knowing she was pushing on Violet’s vulnerable side, and this deed crashed her from inside at visible nervousness and discomfort that pervaded the girl’s frame. Her fingers curled on her lap as her bottom lip trembled when her brain forcibly kept playing those indescribably gruesome scenes in her head.  
  
She remembered that day clearly. Each detail, each word that mentioned her father pierced into her mind, leaving a vivid scenes and pictures of those fatal moments when her life turned upside down. The rest of the days were like a blur. Due to the chaos she was drowned into, Violet hardly could remember anything except the fact she had lost the dearest person in his life. Part of her still kept believing that he would come back, although she knew he wouldn’t. But she couldn’t bring herself to accept his death.  
  
— “ I found his sword...” She began, but then her voice died out as though all her recollections she tried so hard to gather together shattered at once.  
  
The rest of her mind was blocked out. The key moments Cassandra was asking about were a void space. Her head hung down at the only reminiscence her senses were imbued with.  
  
— “ I’ve seen him die...”  
  
Her response was above a whisper drained and emptied of any hope at each word that referred and mentioned her father — a person that was erased from existence — sliced into the deepest of her heartstrings, evoking the unhealed wounds of past to bleed.  
The familiarity of this feeling crossed Cassandra too, reviving all the scars that life had caused. A brief expression of pain flashed through her face at the strong kick in her stomach Violet’s words caused. This left her thinking about her Dad, dipping into ambience of that day as her heart ruptured all over again just like the night when she witnessed him in miserable state. It wasn’t just because he was her father.  
  
_He was the captain. Captains always were portrayed to be strong people, unimaginable in hurt and weak condition. She was one of those who saw him that small and shrunken from amount of pain he took upon himself while standing up for his homeland.  
  
_She shuddered when echoes from their last argument let her know about their presence, guilt devouring her. Back to reality, she focused on Violet's grieving frame. The girl was still lost amid macabre rememberings. Her mind was like in possession by dark and somber energy. Eventually the flow of thoughts was split when something cold touched her. Violet looked up, and as she did her gaze came upon Cassandra’s compassionate eyes as she was sitting in front of her. She leaned closer to the girl, trying to offer her a comfort as her hand soothingly rubbed her arm, watching a stress mellowing on Violet's face.  
  
— “ I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends”  
  
________________________________  
  
  
**To be continued...**


	7. There’s something in the dark... CH6

  
A click of latch was accompanied with heavy creaking of door. Jarring a stillness a careful footsteps clattered across the stone surface past an ancient bookcases aligned in line. Followed by Stan and Pete Cassandra walked inside a place isolated from daylight among misty amber candlelight and a distinctive redolent of old books — a smell of dust and history which was hidden in that scent of antiquity. The ambiance of lone that Cassandra found enigmatically comfortable. She didn’t track on how long she was there, but she’d spent hours and value each second of being far away from weight of everyday hassle.  
  
This entire performance resembled her a criminal act; stealing the key, getting to the Royal Library without being seen when she must've been arranging with the guards and the duties her space was overfull with. She just hoped that would stay a buried secret only between her, Pete and Stan — the two most competent and professional guards that were raised to help her to deal with the work faster.  
  
  
[](https://sta.sh/02e6tue4tfex)  
  
  
  
  
Her hands attached tight onto sides of the book as she faced the two men.  
  
— “ Do you remember it’s only between the three of us?”   
  
Stan made sure he closed the door tight before responding. A tinkling of the key strummed as it dangled on his finger.  
  
— “ Why are we so confidential about going to library?” He matched her volume, though wondering why they were so quiet.  
  
He regretted asking when Cassandra's eyes curtly flamed.   
  
— “ Because you’re supposed to be on your regular post as well as I must be a miles away from here by now” Her tone heightened, yet restrained from being too loud.   
  
The book padded softly on a desk. She signaled for the guards to follow her as she explored the area. A sizeableness of the room kindled a promotion to abandon that idea. Nevertheless she relied on her luck.  
  
— “ Pete, that section goes under your exploration" Cass pointed at the bookshelves on the left for him.— “Stan and I are taking this part”  
  
Pete obeyed.  
  
— “ Yes, si– I mean, miss”  
  
She didn’t say any more word as he set off, watching his slim outline dissipating into murk. She turned to the other man.   
  
— “ Alright, Stan” She addressed to the only guard left by her side, angling her head upwards at the top sequence. — “ We’ll need something to climb on”  
  
Cass pondered as Stan headed to scour beyond the bookshelves, his broad figure evenly drifted away from the light into darkness as Pete's. A creaking burst in that area where he was, startling Cassandra. Afterwards the guard was visible on her sight, his arms lifted high with a ladder positioned horizontally above his head. He stuck the pads on the floor, fixing it sturdily. She climbed, propping onto the side ralls and balancing her feet on flimsy unreliable rungs as it crackled. Stan backuped the ladder from below whereas eyeing the lower shelf. Cass explored the top racks, thoroughly studying a line book spines, her eyes narrowed in concentration. 

— “ Any success, Pete?” Without distracting from her search she asked loudly, so the male from downward could hear her.

The slimmer guard didn’t hurry to respond as he checked through the row for a several more seconds.

— “ Let’s see; I found a medical dictionary, law dictionary, a historical archive of Corona, philosophic literature–...”

— “ Anything from geographic range perhaps?” She stopped him before he would continue listing, wanting to get directly to specific part.

He trailed off, seeking fleetingly for what Cassandra had told him. A wordless shambling lasted for a few more seconds. 

— “ I’ll look in another rack” 

He sprinted to the next line of bookcases.  
Cass sighed. They just kept wasting their time. She kept taking Pete and Stan's time. She knew they wouldn't find at least a similar book, questioning herself why she still insisted...

— “ Nothing in here, Stan. Can we move to the next row?” Loaded by frustration at failure she glanced down at him.

Stan nodded obediently. He helped her to climb down, preparing to carry the ladder to the next shelves. Their heads right away flinched towards a lively shuffling from beyond the cabinets, ensued by Pete's voice.

— “ Here here”

His excited calls must've meant nothing was lost yet. Cassandra vigorously ran to the desk, eagerly waiting to see what he had found. Pete shortly showed up, carrying a decently big item. As he was getting closer to the light the book was becoming more vivid. The cover was different. Cassandra **begged** for only the cover to be off the similarity. An impatience throbbled.

— “ I hope this is what you’ve been looking for” He put it with faint thud next to the one the guards brought from the town’s library.

Both books were now enveloped under small radius of haze light as it casted a soft glow onto them. Cass concurrently separated the pages, flipping and comparing them on similarity. The fact all the pages were identical should’ve washed her out with relief. The further she skipped through it she perceived a fiercer potency of uneasiness. Cassandra thought she needed to take a pause before she would get to the page which was the reason they had been turning the library upside down. Unpredictability blindfolded her on what was awaiting for her and what she would face in that _undamaged_ piece of paper if it even interested the criminals. 

Her thrilled irises moved to confront the final page. A cold whirl of air spiraled out of her lips as she breathed out, scrutinizing the image. 

— “ This looks like... a route map” Cass tilted her head, squinting one eye dubiously.

She read through the names of a neighborhood kingdoms she known. A presence of the last object bothered her only by the end. The caption which was foreign to her at first later swam into her mind as utterly familiar. It was like if she heard about it before, or it only was part of her dream. She focused all her energy on remembering until her blood suddenly ran cold.

— “ _Violet’s homeland..._ ”

The two guardsmen looked at her without a trail of understanding.

— “ Why is it even here?” Pete's volume gloomed in growing puzzlement. 

Cassandra’s blank stare was laying to that certain page, though she wasn’t concentrated on the paper, lost in the train of thoughts and guesses instead.

— “ I don’t know...” She responded dryly and quietly, visibly baffled.

— “ Should we count it as a coincidence?”

A rushed question, devoid of facts, reasonability, simply a blurted out absurd — or what Cass conceived once it creeped in her senses, twirled in her head and produced an adamant and indignant sigh to erupt from her throat. 

— “ A coincidence, an error, _wrong people to be apprehended_ – If we keep engaging skepticism we will never untangle these knots to reach the truth” She stated firmly, escalating nearly at the end as her palm mildly hit the desk, making two men shudder.

A deathly silence loomed above them. She cooled down in a next second, gathering all the equanimity.

— “ I suggest to base on the facts we’ve got” Her voice pitched low with intense concentration and deep delving into the case. — “ All we know about the deeds of these guys is a major murder they committed thirteen years ago outside of Corona. Another thing is; earlier when I volunteered to continue the case for the Captain of guards I found out they were apprehended on the borderline of Corona”

— “ That's correct, but they were caught far far away from the border” Stan clarified, driving his hands behind his back. — “ Their whereabouts were _farther_ from Old Corona”

Cass didn't rush to reply, her visage darkening.

— “ It gives us two possible scenarios: first one where they were conducted _before_ and it was their attempt to escape” She indicated. — “ The second is: they're not inhabitants who originally arrived to Corona from unknown location, possibly any kingdom”

— “ Don’t you fear we’re dealing with..manslayers?” Pete was likely cautious about that part the most.

She was backed into a corner. Royal Guard handled enormous types of criminals from pickpockets to heavy murderers. None of the previous cases hadn't gotten that tangled as that one. She stared without moving an inch in order to not rip off a stream of concepts and impressions from an image in front of her. 

— “ I’m more concerned about the involvement of Kingdom where Violet came from. What if it’s a part of their plan? Like, to send her here as a distracting feature or worse” A flit mistrust flashed in her tone. Reluctant as if she disdained her own words. — “ You can’t trust anybody these days”

The two guardsmen shared a worried and disturbed glances, clearly not liking where it was going. Cassandra's way of reasoning was different from any of theirs, which attracted and woke a lot of questions. Stan joined to analyzing.

— “ I wouldn’t be surprised if they involved a little girl into such a dark business. I mean...It sounds like something they’re capable of” He speculated, straightening up as his arms folded on his round chest. — “ But Violet seems to be distant about what’s going on. She even doesn’t really know what’s happening”

His assertion obliterated everything Cassandra’s certainties were fueled with just a second ago. Violet quickly was crossed out of suspicion list. Her mind shambled as she was stuck again.

— “ Why aren’t we considering the other side of the situation where Violet is more likely a victim of this circumstance?” Pete interfered before Stan would continue. — “ If we take her arm under review. They could've hitch that thing to her arm, do something, just in the way she doesn’t remember it”

He shook his head to quiet down his imagination, brushing away a gruesome pictures of them causing so much pain to a child.

— “ The disappointing part is an absence of irrefutable evidence that proves it were really them” She stated after an unyielding sigh dropped out with her breath. — “ I’ll send men to collect more information over Corona. As far as I know there aren’t any possible ship routes from Corona to Herbayonn”

Her fingers mildly tapped against a wooden surface before she closed the book and put it on the top of the other one, shifting them to the farthest edge of the desk. She pulled out a palm-sized leather notebook, her hand reached to grab a feather out of inkpot as she began writing down a fresh details of new investigation.  
Stan glanced at Pete with uncertainty flashing in his eyes, as if not fully sure if he should’ve say what he was going to.

— “ You may not take our opinion into consideration, but we believe you should tell Violet about the case” He ventured to suggest while she was still writing. — “ Think about it; we lose one of the dangerous criminals Corona’s prison ever seen as they break free and vanish without a trace from the kingdom, then in a very short period her father is mysteriously murdered. If this truly somehow is linked, maybe Violet knows something”

A wistful frown weighted on Cassandra’s brows as her hand was slowing. She avoided implicating someone else into her business. She didn’t desire to damage Violet with it when she was in a recovery process from traumatic period of her life. But she hated to accept how it all made sense.

— “ Then we should make a start on research from very beginning of their journey”

Her eyes once again dropped on a representational depiction of the certain kingdom which riveted her commitment. 

888

Within two weeks of Violet’s stay in the castle Cassandra gave her tips for maintaining balance of her sword, reducing uncontrollability and clumsiness it was triggering. She adapted a lot faster than she expected. Residents, including Queen Arianna, helped her to feel accepted, building around an amicable atmosphere.  
After Cass disappeared that morning again without mentioning about it, Violet didn't have much choice but to join with Rapunzel's mother in the backyard which was a new extraordinary experience. It's not every day she would be that close to someone who carried a status of royal. Arianna's creativity and resourcefulness advanced her to motivate the girl develop an acceptance of the sword as part of her by entrusting Vi a gardening work.

— “ Should I trim more?” She asked gingerly after finishing cutting the bushes, a fear to ruin everything haunted her.

Arianna examined wordlessly, a cup froze over her lips as she mused, her expression showed an approval.

— “ Maybe a little bit on the right” Her tender voice chased away self-doubt and inner uncertainty that began to swell up. — “ You’re doing it good, dear. You definitely have a talent”

For Violet Arianna's easy and soft manner of speech, her personality made a strong impression of a simple and kindhearted nature. The Queen had a more specific approach to children. Just like all the other women gifted with special instincts she volunteered to bring all the unshared love she never got to deliver during Rapunzel’s long absence. From Violet's aspect, she finally had a chance to experience a mother's love.

— “ You see? Any inconvenience may turn out pretty handy” She ensured with a pride at Violet's little strides to success.

Vi cut another few leaves, her hand lashed with confidence this time. A tension slowly released its hold.

— “ You’re right, _votre Majesté_...” Her shoulders slumped as she glanced away. — “ Though I still...prefer it removed”

A blade landed softly onto the grass as Violet rubbed awkwardly onto her forearm, fearing she was a burden even talking about it. 

— “ Allow time to swell” Arianna affirmed, twirling a spoon his her cup.— “ Patience makes people stronger. Cassandra already does a lot to help you”

Her mellow sound as light as a cloud didn't let Violet to keep drowning in a sense of helplessness. 

— “ I know... I’ll wait as long as Cassandra says...” She paused as her head leisurely bowed down oppressively. — “ I just want to be... _normal..._ like everyone else”

Violet's voice was small, shrunken in despair. She was robbed of a bit of hope. A clanking of spoon chimed before the Queen's tender maternal vocal expressed. 

— “ I’m really sorry for that scene” It was probably the fifth time she apologized for her and mostly Fred. She would keep bringing apologies for something unintelligible she had never forgiven herself for letting it happen. Returning to that tough night all over again her mind was reeled with the recurring incomprehension over his inexpedient performance. A pity for the girl varied to accusation towards her husband as she spoke. — “ Those inhumane actions were out of Frederic’s character. I know him good enough to judge”

Violet considered both the King and the Queen's perspectives. Frederic was _conscious_ about his decisions after all, at least that's how she thought. In spite of his prejudiced attitude towards the girl she still respected him and his word. 

— “ I can’t blame him for being concerned about his people” She responded quietly, _defending_ someone who almost destroyed her life, instead of being mad. — “ and his family..”

Arianna withdrew the cup from her lips. She acknowledged Frederic's assaultive behaviour was evoked by the blade, not the girl. The weapon was a main target of his indirect aggression. Nonetheless he didn't make an attempt to examine a full story behind it. As Violet alluded a family earlier the woman couldn't keep ignoring an inquiry that screamed to be released. 

— “ So this was an accident caused by the compounds your father created” It was partially an question and partially a stated fact. — “ May I ask what was his activity?”

Violet knew a little about his occupational side of life. 

— “ He consisted in union of alchemists ” The girl elucidated. Her eyes then crawled over the blade. — “ He had a multiple fields of activity like engineering, building weapons. A good part of them was supplied to the government ...but science was his main course”

A surprise, recognition, and even disbelief mixed on Arianna's face. The world collapsed upside down for her. All that time she was conversing with _his_ daughter.

— “ We speak about Monsieur Grégoire that is?” 

Violet’s eyes widened as she lifted her brows upon hearing the Queen unexpectedly clarifying her father’s name. For a moment she forgot she spoke to the royal.

— “ You know him?” Violet jolted. Her and Arianna's gazes came together as the girl's heart ignited with frisson at the fact the Queen knew her father.

For a brief second a surge of devastation infused into the woman, imprinting its' vestige on her facial changes as soon as she was reminded about his fate.

— “ He paid visits to Corona couple of times during a hold of scientific expositions. And, I’m not referring to those fairgrounds, of course” She quickly corrected herself, clearing her throat. — “ It was truly a grand event where only real scientists were welcomed”

A soothing glow in her glance tarnished under a stratum of disquiet. She continued after placing the cup on a saucer.

— ” It was ten years ago roughly. His inventions and breakthroughs were extraordinary and unbelievable. I heard about him before, I guess he's also known beyond Corona and Herbayonn” She shared her experience, hardly getting herself to realize she was talking now with his child. — “ Frederic and I were both honored to have a word with him in person. But...he never said he had a daughter”

A strange emptiness vehemently demolished Violet from inside. A light in her eyes dimmed. Her smile vanished, an elation was muted by abashment. She wasn’t as hurt as she was more...disoriented. Mislead about her Dad evidently keeping her from everyone, not just the Queen. During thirteen years. There should've been a covert reason beyond his impenetrable act.

Her orbs that reflected nothing other than her pureness glided sideways in silence, then returned back at the woman. 

— “ He didn’t?” She asked in the way as if she wasn’t convinced in what Arianna had said.

Before she would jump to conclusions the woman made an attempt to explain.

— “ Possibly, he concealed his personal life. Many people did and still do so to stay away from unwanted troubles” As a parent herself she found a logical interpretation for his resolutions. — “ The less _they_ know the easier _your_ life is”

Arianna never failed to impress Violet with her wise words. Undoubtedly Rapunzel was blessed with a mother like her. The Queen managed to build an aura of acceptance and love, to surround her in illusion of being Vi's own mom she never had.  
Though now she wondered what caused her father to be secretive, to the point he didn’t speak about his family. In any way it was a question he would never answer anymore.

— “ Rapunzel is lucky to have you” Violet looked at her with no jealousy but a pure happiness for welfare of their family.

A gratitude delineated Arianna’s affectionate smile. 

— “ Either is your father” She spoke honestly, cordially.— “ You're a nice girl” 

She sipped on her tea while Violet returned to designing the bushes. A tiny birds garnished the warm garden with their cheeping. Vi abstained from asking more about her father. After what Arianna had told a formed distance pushed her afar from Grégoire. She hated to let the worst part possible where her father likely faked his love for her to spin around. She loved him regardless.   
A stoic phlegmatic clutter of heels against a soil induced those obsessive thoughts to quiet down, pulling Vi out of her contemplating.

— “ Good Morning,your Highness” Cassandra’s combatant voice greeted as she bowed respectfully. 

Violet hardly was able to open her mouth, mumbling something in French. Arianna nodded in graceful nobility, greeting back.

— “ I see you and Violet are getting along” Cass noticed, not really surprised. The Queen's methods of communicating with people were miraculous. She had a friendly bondings with people Cassandra had hard time pretending to like.

— “ I should pay you a tribute for finding us an amazing gardener” She confirmed with pleasure as the guardian made her way past her table. — “ She makes a sweet company”

She took another sip and placing the cup on the table. Cassandra's presence reminded her of one more thing.

— “ I haven’t seen neither Pete nor Stan this morning. Do you know where they are?” Since the guard who was in charge for them was there now Arianna determined to get a credible answer directly from her, not paying much attention on Cass’ sudden nervousness as her question pulled a female guard over. — “ I wanted to ask them for a little help” 

A temporary numbness paralysed Cassandra's mind, not letting her proceed. She was late for backing down, trapped by Arianna's query along with tense silence of her await for response. A taut smile pulled up a corners of Cass' lips as she planted a credence in her look before it slowly met with the woman after she found an excuse that would sound convincing enough.

— “ Ah **_this_**...” She shoved out a nervous laugh after ten seconds, pretending to be forgetful, and as though she didn’t understand the question at first as she fussily ran her hand down her forehead and then fixed it on her hip. — “ I had a very important assignment which required the experts among the men...”

— “ Is anything wrong?” Arianna raised her brow. 

She wished to be somewhere else, but not there making up a nonexistent circumstances as excuse. 

— “ Pretty much nothing emergency...” She began, then cut herself off, taking time to process and hang on phrasing. Her eyes fell on a silhouette of the girl over the bushes when a scheme of elude blazed in her brain. — “ Your Highness, actually I stopped by to talk with...Violet”

She stated, taking an advantage to mildly change a course of conversation and dodge a trouble she almost slipped to, albeit unintentionally slamming into another one. After hearing being mentioned the girl’s head jerked to Cassandra’s side. The guard held her breath as her heartbeat increased. A flutter streamed down her throat. Stan’s words floated into her mind as a shadow of grim obscured over her visage. 

— “ That’s why I’m here” She repeated herself, even so not understanding the Queen or the girl whom she addressed to with that speech. She just wanted to finish with this already. — “ I'm really sorry. Have a nice day, your Highness”

Waiting no more she motioned to Violet, finding her hand and pulling the girl along. Arianna didn’t seem to mind as long as Cassandra had something important. The guard’s face overtook a pall of sheer distress and disturbance once she faced away the Queen at the only reminder she was going to have a talk about murder with a little girl. Her skin paled. Cass had an option to put that conversation off until the next time, however she scarcely had an opportunity to sneak away from being in a middle of neverending attention to have a privacy. She steeled herself, creating a conversation in her mind. 

— “ So... Did you get used to the new place?” She began with simple and unrelated question, setting her tone to make Violet comfortable.

— “ I’ve never felt so secure since the day I had to forcedly escape my home” Violet truly beamed in contrast to the broken condition she was in just two weeks ago. 

Cassandra quickly caught a moment to wield Violet’s words and control the dialogue.

— “ You were thrown out of your home?” She narrowed her eyes at that detail.

— “ I was scared _they_ would stalk me... I had to run away” Violet corrected her, looking like she was blaming herself for something.

Cassandra stopped her to explicate that moment before they would move on. She maintained a collected tone.

— “ Wait, you knew who those people were?” 

Violet used her only hand to anxiously brush down her teal hair. She was lost, and so was her grip of perception on what was going on. Too much events for just one little girl to witness compacted into a tempest as it spiraled on all the sides of her existence.

— “ I’ve never seen them before...” She explained as emotions turbulent, vibration swaying and playing with her attempt to say each word with fragile composure like if it was a string. She diverted her eyes at the nature. — “ What if they have something to do with my Dad..?”

That was when Cassandra stopped, realising she was putting a pressure. A remorse kicked her chest. Before they would continue in less traumatizing way she dedicated Violet some time to recover. A splashing of water in fountain intermingled with her thoughts. Afterwards Cass turned face to face with the girl, a deep exhale shrunk her lungs. Her palms clasped together over her lips.

— “ If they actually do we have to establish it”

Violet’s eyebrows drew an astonished curve. Her childish sapphire irises rose up at the guard's face.

— “ Is it possible..?”

— “ Girl, you forgot you speak with a daughter of Royal Guards’ captain” She teased, her cheeks rounded at rising grin. A gloved hand patted the bag. — “ Do you want to see how it works?” 

Violet was attentive to Cassandra' actions as the guard unbuttoned it. Her hand afterwards dived into it. 

— “ Look what I’ve got”

She unrolled the posters, placing them on a curbstone far enough from water before taking a seat herself.

— “ It’s the freshest we’ve received. Currently the Royal Guard is fighting to hunt these people down and bring them back to prison” She grabbed the edges of the paper with tips of her fingers, turning it as a portrait side faced Violet. — “ As you may have noticed these posters are everywhere all over Corona” 

The girl gaped in awe. — “ So much people..?” 

She didn't understand yet. Her worldview was different, less complex than an adult’s. Cassandra wasn't ready to tell her yet. At least not at that moment. A compunction constrained her from opening up before she would regret disordering a naive mind of a child. 

— “ It's...a very messed up story” Cass folded the paper, looking away.— “ In fact, I believe I can compile a portrayal of people who... ” She paused, then coughed, not wanting to point out something Vi barely recovered from. — “ Uh, did you spot any paraphernalia?” 

  
Violet searched in her memories, scrunching her face in confound. The faces and frames were blurred out. She remembered nothing out of that fatal moment except that she lost her father that day. The rest was like it didn't exist. 

— “ They all practically wore capes and gloves that smelled like chemicals...” As soon as any recollection crossed her mind she began voicing it. — “ They also were armed with... daggers?”

Her eyes uncertainly flit up at Cass who was listening intently. 

— “ That's it?” 

The girl hunched, resting a cheek on her palm as she struggled to recall anything else. While she did, Cassandra turned to the crystal water, finding her reflection as it placidly stirred across the hollow and sent a billowy curves through her specular twin. A concerned frown befell on her when black specks drifted out of nowhere. She snatched her head upwards, her eyes pinning an array of ravens high above her.

— “ I’ve never seen so many” She whispered to herself.

Cassandra listened to the birds cawing with indecipherable sound of unintelligible and distasteful thrill.

— “ Herbayonn is also called «a Kingdom of ravens» for its number of birds almost exceeding the population” Violet merely elucidated, at what Cassandra's stare climbed down on the girl's small figure.

— “ So that’s where they came from?” A hard suspiciousness released Cass' tone a bit.

The child shrugged, not really bothered. — “ They’re probably migrating”

A choral shrill screams of ravens prompted her to snatch a disturbed glance towards the birds. Their chaotic trajectory looped in circles while climbing high in the sky. Cassandra frowned at their odd behavior. At that moment a corner of her eye caught a movement. She turned her head to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating possibly after staying for too long in a library with a small amount of light. 

— “ Rapunzel?” A hesitant call slipped her lips as if the world had any other girl with royal blood and long golden hair that she dragged through the grass with two males by her side.

She contemplated her friend seeking for source where a familiar voice called her. Rapunzel's countenance brisked as her eyes finally found Cassandra's frame. A smile of delight enhanced, spilling over her features.

— “ Cass, Vi!” She shone with mirth, outstretching her arms. Her exclamation lured Eugene and Lance’s attention.

Violet timidly waved her hand at them, smiling shyly as Rapunzel motioned towards her and Cass. The princess and the guard soon shared a hug. She didn't see Cassandra since previous night. The last three days they barely crossed paths. Rapunzel began treasuring every second she got to spend with her friend. 

— “ Shouldn’t you be on your duty?” Raps asked worriedly as she and Cass pulled away from embrace.

— “ I have, but plans changed” Cassandra's pair of hazel orbs flit at Violet. — “ I had to stay...” 

Showing with her expression she didn't want to expand the situation, especially now when Violet was around. A concern intensified in the depths of Rapunzel's gaze. 

— “ Is it about the rocks?” She half whispered, hinting at unearthly scene the they saw outside Corona. — “ Did you find anything new about them overall?”

Cassandra stared at her absently, shaken by a sudden question. She glanced over her shoulder at Violet who was studying the posters.

— “ Your Dad has been silent about _it_ these days ” She stepped in conversation, looking back at Raps. — “ It's not kind of a thing he can forget, right? ” 

Rapunzel's lips tightened in a thin line. A frown her arduous thoughts shaped deepened. Her hand laid on her loosened elbow as she focused on the swaying grass beneath her. He might have restricted her from leaving the castle for too long, undertook a strict, at some point harsh rules she must’ve obey. She didn’t care as much as when it came to the fate of the kingdom — _her home,_ a home of thousands of innocent people, and he launched it into the hands of death. She was shut down every time she made an effort to help, to ascertain, _to be useful_. An incisive rejection, an insulting lack of trust she received from her father dampened any remnants of faith. Worst of all she wasn’t the first person to notice his uneven behavior which obviously was under an influence of a reason he refused to voice apparently. The last time she experienced that amount of rage was when she found out a truth about her origins. Everything was repeating again. 

— “ I'm afraid I'm not able to promise this, Cass. Seems like I don't know my own Dad at all... ” Her poisonous volume shifted lower, not just in despair; in a resentment, confusion, helplessness... An inner exasperation ripened within the depths of her chest, preparing to break out like a waterfall.

Cass and Violet spared a rather startled glances. Especially Violet. She didn’t dare to bring herself to ask everything her mind was filled with when Rapunzel looked like she was ready to attack. She could be incredibly violent though. 

— “ Have you spoken to him yet?” Ignoring the outburst Cassandra continued.

— “ I didn’t nose into this as _**you**_ told me” She didn’t mean her words to spill so stingingly. — “ But you see firsthand it’s getting uncontrollable”

She closed her eyes after catching herself on realization she went out of line, instantly pacifying her expression as it mellowed. A guilt gradually devoured all the anger. 

— “ Rapunzel, keep in mind you lived isolated from civilization for a major part of your life, developing on your own. Your point of view on many things is divergent from any of ours, even from your father’s. Consider that not all your decisions may be...” Cass ceased before saying anything she would regret. — “ ... _Right_ ” 

— “ You mean–? ” Her open question allowed Cassandra to clarify. 

— “ Your vision of solution might not be entirely appropriate and competent” Cassandra was careful with truth, avoiding the princess' relentless gaze. — “ Your father, he... He’s a king. He may not count with your opinion, but not because he doesn't take you as an independent individual. He just has a more _adept_ way. But I agree, his measures for current disaster are inaccurate” 

Cassandra bewared she might’ve hurt the princess, aware of how her tongue sliced like a razor. Rapunzel stocked herself up with self-control. No further path was seen ahead in the future. She was helpless against a fleeting immeasurable torrent of time decreased a span between them and collision with imminent destiny. All of them were.  
Her expression flowed into apathetic, close to melancholic.

— “ That’s why I trust you” Devastated of power, devoid of any other emotion except distress. Her thick lashes loomed, covering a dying remainings of aspiration beneath. 

A heaviness of her words that were meant to elevate Cassandra with stimulation leadened hard against her; One person handling too much trust from thousands of people who depended on her. Failing them must've been the worst she could ever go through. 

— “ Listen, he can't keep hiding from us forever” Cassandra kept supporting her spirit from dimming completely.— “I'll get all those secrets out of him. He’ll have a lot to explain sooner or later” 

She hadn’t thought how exactly she was going to confront the king to make him talk. She put it off till later. Her eyes afterwards landed on Eugene and Lance behind Rapunzel.

— “ Weren’t you three going somewhere?” She inquired, finishing off with a sore topic. 

— “ We’re heading over to play charades. I’m sensing we won’t get a chance for a warm weather like today in the nearest future” Rapunzel explained, a disquiet fazed her usually delightful voice. — “ Do you want to join?”

She observed both Cass and Violet in anticipation. Cassandra pursed her lips as she averted her gaze upwards in a thinking manner.

— “ Sounds fun” A response was neutral, as much as games like that weren't in her taste. — “ And what’s the main idea of this?”

Eugene rested his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, leaning forwards with his characteristic grin.

— “ Ah, you know, this one where you act stupid in front of people” He joined the conversation. 

— “ Isn’t it what you have been doing every day already?” Cassandra remarked jokingly at which he gave a sarcastic and lighthearted scoff.

Violet got used to their love-hate relationship. It wasn’t even much a hate, but a personal dislike at certain times. She learned to perceive this as a type of friendship.  
As they both laughed it off, a faint ringing of bells wrecked a peace, entering their ears and shocking Violet into a silence. A daunting sound that didn't protend a good onset. Their heads aligned up at the sound. All five of them stared as if they spotted something deathly in the sky.

— “ I haven’t heard the town’s bells ring in years. If they do, it must be something **_that_** screwed up then?” Lance observed, taken aback.

Rapunzel lifted her shoulders as Eugene wrapped his arms around her back in protective way.

— “ This is bad. This is very bad” Cassandra’s hasty speech evoked a stronger apprehension in others when she turned to alarm them. She knew that signal. — “ I must go” 

Fixing the bag over her side she prepared to start off. Her heels suddenly dug into the ground when a frightened squeak came from Violet. An unawareness of ongoing scared her. The fact Cassandra had to leave to encounter something apparently perilous — if not deadly — worsened her anxiety. 

— “ _Cassie..?_ ”

A moment barely passed as her frame was locked between Cassandra’s valiant hazel orbs. 

— “ Stay with Rapunzel, alright?” She grabbed Violet’s hand as she gently squeezed it. Regardless of the prevailing situation and the erupting panic, her tone was the softest and the most genial she ever had put just to calm the girl.

As she began making steps backwards their hold slowly was releasing. Cassandra’s hand slipped off, and before any of them could comprehend what was going on, she dashed off directly to the courtyard, disappearing from their sight a moment later.  
When she arrived, the front yard bustled with chaos as the guards were preparing to depart. In a very short time Cassandra joined, finding a moment to figure out about the accident that went down on the Main Plaza taking place at one of the stores. She hopped on Fidella, ready to guide the squad as they galloped, taking away all the noise and turmoil with them. A serenity settled back around the castle.  
The main Plaza inflamed with commotion, havoc, literally with no space for a spare movement. The victim of the robbery was standing at the porch of her store while people were gathering over her. They all were looking at the direction where the thieves went with incapacity to prevent anything. A horde of horses saddled with guards stormed through the square, breaking a crowd as citizens hurried to escape a collision. They witnessed the action of pursuit as the main subjects of attention were growing smaller in distance, leaving a vortex of dust strolling around the yard.

Amid an interspersing stalls, buildings, decorations a glimpse of pursued figures flared on the horizon.

— “ It's _them_!” Cassandra alerted the guards after recognising a group of people in a wooden wagon with two horses hitched up to it. She wasn't able to see if they had stolen something beside the vehicle though. It didn't bother her more or less.

They chased across the entire kingdom, avoiding running into people on their way. As the distance between them and the bridge was shortening they didn’t have much time to stop which meant they must’ve ride through the crowd. Upon spotting an incoming assault the residents sprang to the rims of the bridge, pressing against as hard as possible and watching the carriage with group of thieves to dash past, chased by the guards. Fidella sped up, causing the guardians’ horses to pick up and match her pace. The ground shook under their hooves almost like if an earthquake was arising. 

Outskirts morphed into small villages, from inhabited places into abandoned ones. The road ended as a new beginning of its path pawned through the forest. The wagon vanished inside the woods once it entered. The squad of guardsmen split up their tightly huddled group. They dispersed in different directions. 

Left alone during a chase Cassandra hopelessly tried to detect the persecuted people. The rocks began appearing on her way, worsening the vision. For a moment she was close to giving up, her gloved hands gripping the bridle in readiness to turn around and head back to the kingdom until a mental image of her father’s stern disapproving look crashed into her mind. If she had chosen to quit in the halftime she didn’t worth a dignity of the Royal Guard.  
Snapping the reins she thus got her horse to run faster as Fidella leaped over big trunks that blocked the road, following traces of wheels the carriage had left. Spotting a cluster of spikes ahead in time she sharply swung from the current path and strayed her horse to the left, discovering a clear roadway as Fidella hopped down on it. Her hearing detected a far rattling of the wheels as the volume rang louder in her ears. Very soon a silhouette of carriage, horses, and people outlined, growing clearer in sight. Cassandra was too close to finally catch them. A new hope bloomed within her.

— “ I see them! Just one more time, girl, you’ve got it!” An energy rushed through her. She wouldn’t let this one last chance slip.

The restrains distributed a whip. A trampling enhanced as it got more frequent. A surroundings unfocused and blurred past Cassandra's eyes at how fast Fidella sprinted. She kept gaining a speed before leaping on the roadside hill and gradually outpacing the wagon. Bending her knees while still running the horse concentrated all her power to push herself off the edge, making one of her longest and highest jumps ever done. She flew overhead of the group as her shadow briefly hovered over the people in the wagon. Her mane gracefully floated up in the air, and so did Cassandra's hair. Cass could feel her breath taken away. Her heart raced in her throat. Fidella landed, scampering ahead of the vehicle to extend a distance before sticking her front hooves stiff against the ground as the back ones drew a circle and faced the band, forcing them to unwillingly slow down in a high speed. A gale of dust gushed out under the wheels with sparks. Cassandra nonetheless was unshakable even when the wagon with horses and people charged towards her, failing to brake. Her stubborn glare glistened in the midst of the night. A screeching of a vehicle that fought to reduce a speed lasted for another thirty seconds before they completely stopped two feet away from Fidella’s hooves. A mist engulfed them amidst total soundlessness except a cries of cicadas and thrilling croaks of frogs. By that time the stallions of guards one by one caught up with them as they encircled the subjects of pursuit. Their weapons were aimed at the unknown men with obviously dangerous intentions. Cassandra dismounted unhesitatingly. 

The band silently got off too. Her heart drummed, pouring adrenaline through her veins. Backing away to avoid shortening a distance between them and those people, two guards who stood closest to Cass quickly encircled their captain in order to shield her from being exposed for a rival. Their weapons were aimed at the unknown men with obviously dangerous intentions.

Cassandra waited impatiently for something to happen. A stressful silence seemed to be stretched for way too long she had enough time to study her opponents. When she looked closely at the front person her chest lifted and dropped rapidly with growing weight crushing her breath at the detection — he was armed with an axe, and likely had no qualms about using it.

She would deal with this.

Suppressing an awakening consternation, she slowly raised her arms with her hands tightly clamped onto a foregrip of crossbow as a tip of arrow was pointed at him. Her finger preparedly laid on a trigger. 

— “ I order you to surrender!” She demanded, not letting a dread to possess her voice.

A dominance reinforced over her visage except that her lips trembled. Cass acknowledged she didn’t have that much spirit to _kill_ a person. She didn’t want to dip her reputation in a blood of a _reckless_ act.  
She watched the opponent’s change of expression from derisive, fakely impressed to profoundly maliciously eerie, partly deranged. They didn’t even try to change a position, standing open for a shot. Her eyes were back at the object that imbued a fear within her when his hand reached for it. In a moment a head of an axe was threateningly hanging in the air. Cassandra was midway through processing when a distant male voice which clearly didn’t belong to either of the guards or criminals echoed somewhere above them before something that was prevented from visibility knocked the person with axe down from behind as his body crashed against the ground with a loud thud over Cassandra, making her step aback. The man grumbled as he indignantly rolled over on his back as though wanting to find who did it to him, but the horizon was clear.

The guardsmen explored the environment around. The forest temporarily plunged into depths of silence, though Cassandra sensed a cryptic phenom would return.

She waited, commanding to all the guards to be careful.

As she expected the same noise soon stole her attention, along with a clanking her hearing detected as the guards were arming up.

[ ](https://sta.sh/01giy0vqapg6)

— “ Sh sh” She stopped the men, getting them to put the weapons away as she wanted to figure out what or who was that without disturbing them by unnecessary actions. — “ Let’s go sl–”

Her speech was ripped as a loud crunch of a wood behind made her whip around to catch a movement. At the same time a strong flow swept past her back, as though someone darted with a light speed, taking out another two of the males in the way it looked like an invisible force was messing with them. The guardians captured the ongoing. A shock deprived an ability to speak. Cassandra’s eyes flung around the area too as she was losing the grip with the occurring that spun way too fast. She was trying to get her mind through what had just happened when the leaves crackled and something obscure fleetingly dashed in front of her and the guards’ eyes once again, knocking down another two of the opponents that were farther, then vanished in blackness as suddenly as it appeared.  
She realized someone else was with them, hiding himself or themselves to stay in the shadows.

Cass and the rest of the guards watched stunningly speechless as the mysterious phenomenon was dealing with the intruders in the most indescribable way. As they fought back they couldn’t fully withstand against the unpredictability of actions. Cass tracked its’ maneuverability while it was swiftly circumventing, dodging and escaping the resistance, yet merely obtaining a complete disarm of the opponent. A glimpse of a human silhouette spiraling in the air briefly was outlining over a dusky sky before dissolving back in a cluster of darkness. At the same moment the leaves crackled again. Cassandra waited for an opportunity to discern that person or people, however their actions were way too fast.

A lingering silence finally hit. Likely the fight with invisibles was over. Cassandra needed time to process all of that mayhem that had been coiling around her for seemingly countless amount of minutes. Her shocked irises scrambled down to the horizon of ground for the first time after staring upwards for too long, discovering the whole band defeated.

888

As Violet stared at the night sky through the skylight a wave of anxiety swirled in her stomach. Slumping her back deeper into pillow she let a shaky breath drop. Thoughts weaved and combed into a web.

— “ Hey, Flower”

Lance’s voice elicited her to snatch a look towards the door. He looked around before entering with a small plate. Her nose caught with a scent of baked pastry and fresh raspberries.

— “ Since you’ve missed dinner...” As his foot softly pushed the door to close he placed the plate on the night table. — “ I wish I could bring more for you, but this was the only _stealable_ thing. So I picked the largest piece”

Violet was touched, never considering a person she knew for only two weeks to care about her like if she was his daughter. She was surprised how in a short time she became a part of their big family.  
Vi knew she had to eat, although a single look at food disgusted her. She hardly remembered the last moment she had eaten healthily. Her body shrank as she lost a considerable amount of weight within the days she was left starving. The recent two weeks were hard for her to adjust to regular life.  
Her stomach singed with both malnutrition and painful absence of appetite.

— “ Oh... So sorry... uh-...” He softly gasped, awkwardly sliding his gaze on the girl’s disabled arm. — “ ...If you struggle with it, I could help-”

She swallowed down a clump in her throat that was beginning to send tears up to her eyes at Lance’s soft tone. Not about the tone as much as at the fact he wasn’t faking his fondness. He wasn't indifferent to her. She truly meant a value for him. 

— “ No no no...I’m okay...” She quickly retorted, blinking to dry her eyes before Lance would see it. — “ I’m not hungry at this point...”

She sniffed. Lance's countenance sank. He had never witnessed a child to suffer that much.

— “ You refuse the cake?” His eyes shifted down at the plate. — “ I thought kids like cakes”

When she felt her voice settling to normal she let a shaky breath.

— “ It feels like I can’t eat anymore...” She wished she could express that issue correctly. It was something more than just a loss of appetite.

Her tone sounded different, more fragile than it was. As an extremely attentive person Lance caught a sentiment of distress in Violet’s voice.

— “ Take at least a tiny bit of piece” He insisted gently and encouragingly. — “ If not for me, then for Cassandra”

The sickening feeling hit her with a stronger wave. Violet finally realized what was causing it.

— “ I’m wondering if she’s okay...”

She only found Lance staring at her for a couple of seconds, forming a delicate sentence he would pass to a thirteen year old.

— “ Well...if she was chosen for a temporary captain of the Royal Guard this speaks a lot about how strong and fair she is” He reassured, though it wasn't enough. 

— “ Even twice experienced, you don’t know how much dangerous is anything you’re dealing with...” A tremors wavered through her voice. 

A fear of losing the closest person again left as a permanent stain after her father’s death periodically coruscated with paranoid thoughts, in addition to a morning conversation throbbing in her head. She didn’t want anyone to hurt, or ever worse — to deprive Cass of a life in the way that already reached Grégoire.

Lance sensed it.

— “ Cassandra undertook a lot more lethally dangerous circumstances. I've been there when she did ” A kind and tender timbre in his voice calmed her. 

Violet cowered, staring down at the sheets. A deep stare with thousands of thoughts behind it, and no one couldn’t tell what she was thinking about. A venomous dread wrapped its chains over her young fragile consciousness, hissing at every conviction that challenged to sear it. A sense of loss torn her apart, reliving the pain.

— “ I leave this cake for you” He gently pushed the plate with tips of his fingers closer to Violet while keeping his hearted gaze on her.

Too many emotions prevented her from speaking. _She needed to go home, and see her Dad..._

— “ Lance” Her head suddenly jerked up as she shot a pair of her irises at the male who was faced away from her, about to open the door.

His movements stopped along with his hand releasing the hold on doorknob.

— “ Yes?” He turned to the girl his expression was mellowed with all the tenderness and kindness he had as a heartwarming smile raised the corners of his lips.

Her hand hesitatingly slipped into a pocket, taking out a matchbox-sized wooden music box. Lance silently watched her actions.

— “ Can you wind it up for me?” She asked with trepidation, holding it close to her chest as though wanting to protect it.

He agreed without thinking. She observed him as he closed the door. A bed creaked softly when he sat next to her as she handed him the tiny box. Lance carefully received it on his palms. He felt like any single wrong movement could break that small fragile item. He used tips of his fingers to rotate the handle, and as he did a couple of spins, a peaceful and smooth strums began to mingle into a pacifying musical composition. Violet closed her eyes, listening to the melody. An enchanting sound, energy, whatever that brought Lance to look back at his past life. Back then when he didn’t suspect he had a long road to reforming and giving up on thievery. Many years had passed sincd then, but it all felt like it was last night. His journey through memories came to an end just when the music was fading into silence. He was left speechless for some time. 

— “ I... wow...” He was out of words, barely able to speak. — “ This really does get every heartstring”

She relaxed a bit. Her legs drawn to her chest with her chin propping on her knees.

— “ Originally Dad made it for my Mom. But then he gave it to me when I was very young. I kept it through the years” She sounded like she was whispering at how quiet she spoke. — “ Now it’s the only thing left from him. It feels like a particle of my home is still with me no matter where I go”

Lance was sure if parts of body could make a sound, his heart would probably be cracking and shattering like a crushed glass. He gave her a music box back, still in slight shock. 

— “ What happened to your mother?” He asked cautiously, bypassing a possibility to hurt her. 

— “ As Dad told me, she died when I was a month away... ”

Lance bit his lip.

— “ Was she ill?” 

— “ I don’t know” She got used to discussing about that subject over and over. She was calm whenever she had to talk about her mom. — “ He said I’m not ready to know a true reason yet”

A desire to comfort her haunted him from a very beginning. 

— “ At least he was honest with you” 

She nodded in agreement and confirmation, remembering the nights when she was a child and father told plenty about her mom so Violet would know her at least from his description.

— “ Have you ever gotten a chance to see your family?” She hesitated to ask in awareness of Lance being an orphan since birth. Besides she never known her mother either.

— “ Let’s say, I don’t remember anything about my family” Something in Lance's cheery tone was strange, as though he was trying to suppress a pain. — “ I don’t even know where they are now or if they’re even alive”

Violet was familiar with his feeling. She and Lance had something in common.

— “ But have you ever missed them, like, so much as if you knew them through your entire life?” She didn't dare looking into his eyes, an embarrassment clawing at her mind and restraining her from speaking, but curiousity preceded. 

— “ Yes, those periods came at some point” He admitted with sorrowful sigh as a particular moments from his childhood flashed like a pictures in his head. The most traumatic were the brightest to remember. — “ I belonged to myself, wishing I had someone with a rich life experience to whom I could speak out my fears or simply get a support I was craving for. Who simply could’ve told me what to do when I was stuck for decisions”

— “ That’s why you went a path of crime?” A realization crawled to Violet's voice as she glanced up at him.

Unaware of it, Vi was the first person to expose a true reason. Lance didn't fight back to cover it, conversely noticing a hard stone of untold words was releasing him. Even if it was a little girl whom he trusted to share his complicated life.

— “ Orphanage life is rough” A fervor faded into something darker, agonized. —“ It’s not even a life, it’s a...survival, where harsh conditions force you to learn being tricky and ruse”

Lance kept his smile, except that inside he was wrecked. — “ If I had a person around who would point me a right path to a good life, teach me a lot of other fair ways of avoiding poverty other than stealing, things would’ve been way too different”

Even the uncomfortable condition didn’t stop her from crawling down the bed, shambling over Lance and resting against his broad shoulder as she laid her healthy arm around his back. A desire to convey her empathy into something more powerful and effective way than just words.

— “ I think you’re incredible” She whispered with all the sincerity, admiration.

[ ](https://sta.sh/017az2kosxbn)

  
A melancholic smile melted on his face. A warmness her embrace formed around him dismantled an injuries life had inflicted, reminded him he was loved. 

— “ Thank you, Flower”

________________________________

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m legit screaming right now cuz Varian appears in the next chapter


End file.
